The Viking's Mistress
by kissedbygustav
Summary: What happens when maiden Bella is abducted, swept away and forced to play mistress to Viking Edward? Does he own her or does he own up to his feelings? WARNING:domineering-dark-male–chauvinist-AH, extremely OOC
1. Chapter 1

N: SM owns it all. The author of this fic (that's me) does not support these "faux-Viking" views or beliefs, or male chauvinism in general. At the same time the author also believes Edward can do as he damn well pleases (at least with me he can).

**Secondary disclaimer: The story you are about to enjoy is entirely fictional and bears little relevance to historic authenticity. Please do not form any lasting perceptions, nor use my material as reference while taking a History exam (you will fail). Because this is fiction and I have taken vast liberties in many areas. If you wish to read about the real old-Norse people, you will need to turn to those who have dedicated their entire lives to the philanthropic study of this wonderful group. **

That being said, my first fan-fic, so be the friendly readers I know you are. Okay?

* * *

It was the mild winter in the year 840, on the coast of Wessex. Mild enough that my father had let me travel to the Lindisfarne Monastery alone, something other fathers would have not even thought of. Had it been spring, _Sir_ Charlie probably would have not permitted it. The agreeable weather always brought the Viking raids along with it. But he let me go. Mostly because my wedding to Jacob was a fortnight away, and he realized that it might be helpful to me to seek counsel, counsel he had failed to give.

Father was always dense when it came to the proper thing to say. His only comforting words about the marriage were, ''…at least you're to be wed to one you know." And while they were true, they did not offer much reassurance.

I did _know_, Jacob. We had grown up together. At 17, I was his senior by a year, but he was not a boy by any means, or so everyone else said. He was wealthy, had a grand title and his own estate along with a following of brave me. So he was a man.

But somehow the thought of making him my husband, made my stomach churn. He was far from prepared for marriage.

We were friends, and had been since our early days. We went riding and hunting and swimming in the river behind his citadel. And somehow, I could not help but feel that this is what Jacob wanted in a bride, a playmate, someone who would keep him company and laugh at his jests. But what he would want from me years from now I was unsure of. What was to happen when he fell in love with another. Would I still be his playmate then? I was to be wed into a loveless marriage, just like my mother.

Marriage was not something that I had actively pursued. In fact, unlike most women, I avoided attention altogether. My skills in the art of flirting were nothing short of dreadful. And I had this thing about me where I wore my emotions on my face. If you bored me, I could not fake interest for the life of me. So in short, courting and marriage were not among the things that consumed my thoughts. And I was happy in my solitude. I did not need love, not the kind my mother had, not the kind that harebrained suitors offered.

My father and Sir William were the ones to arrange the dreaded thing, all for _their_ connivance of course. Jacob's father gained land. While _Sir_ Charlie had me close enough I could still manage my household and his. He feared losing me so much that he married me to his neighbor. All so I could still direct his dinner and washing! Since my mother had died the man was useless. I cared for him but he was useless.

With all of this heavy in my mind, I had traveled to the monastery in silence.

Lauren and Angela, my ladies in waiting, came along gladly, prattling about wedding preparations the entire half a day trip. The chatter was not easing the dread I had about the union. I tried my best to ignore them, reading until the jolting of the carriage had caused my head to ache. I pulled my hair brown hair down from its bindings and slumped down in my seat in the most unladylike way, earning me a brutal disapproving scowl from Lauren.

We were a couple of hundred yards off from the Monastery when I could make out high-pitched shrieking in the distance. Both alarmed and intrigued, I poked my head out of the carriage and saw quite a commotion along the shoreline below. People were running this way and that while four dozen small boats lined the rocky coast.

The pagans stood a head taller than most of the balding monks and stuck out for their chests bare save for the glittering metal breast plates. There were lots of them and I was surprised to find them highly organized. Many of the smaller boats were rowing away, now weighted with their plunders, while the others were still being loaded in an orderly fashion.

It did not seem to me that they were taking captives, but then again old monks were not ideal slaves.

"Vikings!" an old man called in the distance, "Save yourselves!"

Just then, Lauren yanked me back into the carriage with a sharp tug to my blue silk dress.

"Are you daft Bella? They will see you and take away to a life of sin," she snapped in her overly dramatic way. I could not resist rolling my eyes. Lauren thought a woman who read was living a life of sin; a Dane was the devil in her eyes.

English women talked of their brutality and gossiped about their barbaric ways. They said, they beat their wives and bedded their sisters. I was certain most of what was said was purely fabricated, teatime gossip. Yet, I could not believe how many women alleged it as truth. They all crawled under their beds at the word Viking. But I, being a scholar who studied books on people of all sorts, was not afraid of these people. They were men just like our men; it was not as if they had some supernatural advantage.

"We must turn around, posthaste!"

"Lauren," I countered, aggravated that one of those _women_ happened to be in my carriage, "that will only call attention to us." Her eyebrows lowered and her lips tightened into a scowl. "We should continue on and turn once we reach the fork in the road. Besides, they do not seem interested in taking people," I explained in a leveled voice. Angela just nodded at my logic, but Lauren grew hot with anger.

"BELLA! For once in your life act like a woman and practice some prudence! These are blood thirsty Vikings! They enslave children and steal women's virtue, for amusement. We are not going to just slip on by," she argued in a bitter tone, but I would hear none of it.

It did not make sense to turn around. The road was narrow and chances were, turning around would take time and only call more awareness to the lavished carriage we were running off with.

"Continue on," I ordered Eric, my driver, with a rap to the thin roof. I resorted to glaring at Lauren to keep her from open her mouth. My brown eyes just dared her to contradict my order. Angela scooted her frail frame as far away from Lauren as our confines would allow. She was clearly withdrawing from adding her voice to the argument. It was alright, Lauren was voice enough.

"TURN AROUND," growled Lauren in a deep but frantic voice. She often tried to boss me around. But today, I was not going to give in to her melodrama.

"Keep going, Eric," I countered folding my arms across my chest.

The two of us continued to give poor Eric opposing instructions. He in turn, attempted to abide by both set of orders, making the carriage jolt this way and that.

And then it just stopped, not moving at all.

"Eric? ERIC?"

I was losing my patience and was about to storm out and reprimand Eric for listening to Lauren's voice over mine, when the door was ripped from its golden plated hinges.

His warm brown eyes took me off guard and for once in my life, I found myself cowering before a man. I Isabella Swan, who claimed to fear no one, was now fighting not to quiver with alarm. Across from me both Angela and Lauren fainted in fright. Lauren screamed something, that sounded like, "Lord have mercy!"' before she joined sweet Angela on the carriage floor.

But I, I just stared.

He had a mop of messy mahogany curls and a warm handsome face. Unlike what I would have expected, he was smooth and shaved. While his trousers were made of simple leather his bronze chest plate was ornately gilded, inlaid with gems and diamonds. The plate barely covered his massive, brawny chest. His shoulders were broad and his waist was trim. The physique of this man was absolutely astonishing; he stood three and a half heads taller than I. His build was the kind you read about in the tales of the Greek gods.

He noticed my appraisal of his size and let his dimples furrow even deeper. He was smiling, and it did not seem to be an ill mannered smile, just a cheerful one. In one moment's time, he picked me up, pulled me from the carriage and hoisted my body in the air, as if showing off his find.

"Jasper, look at this. And you claimed that we would not find a women for Edward to bed," he said laughing at the tall man who was tying up Eric a few yards away. The fair haired man looked up and scowled.

"Put her down, Emmett. The girl's heart will cease to beat, if you toss her around like that," he scolded lightly as he finished the last knot with a violent tug. Eric was now rolling around in the damp grass gagged and restrained. "I honestly do not understand Christian men. How does he consider himself a man when he abandoned a woman without fight? They truly are wretched!"

The two were speaking a language that I had studied for a long time. In fact, I spoke the Celtic tongue, Norse, English and the dialect specific to the Danes. I followed their Dane tongue well enough that I could tell he was speaking of Eric.

He had ran off and left us? Eric, who had served my family for entire life, left us here to die?

When the other man stood up, I got a better look at him. He was dressed in the same ornate fashion, and while tall, he was not nearly as buff. His build was lean but his face equally handsome, equally smooth and hairless. The honey locks, pushed back from his face, and fair skin looked standard for a Viking man.

"All of these men even the old religious ones, should have their manhood removed for being so fearless. I demanded Alice to stay aboard just to keep her from scum like this."

"Yes and luckily brother, she obeys you," said the big one, his hands still firmly planted on my bony shoulders.

"She obeys because she knows the consequence of going against me," intoned the tall one, swiftly kicking Eric with a booted foot.

"Alice is just good-natured, it is not as if you made her that way," replied the brother, in a tart manner. It was as if they were edging each other one, jesting to irk each other's nerves. The taller one smiled at the truth he was not going to acknowledge, then picked up Eric and stalked down to place him amongst the loot.

To my right a smaller Viking approached with a scoff, their face covered by a helmet and their upper body more plated in armor than the rest of them.

I blinked twice when I recognized the shape as woman. Her waist flared into undeniably female hips and her long legs were clothed in tight leather britches, showing off the rest of her curves quite faultlessly.

She ripped off the helmet letting her long golden locks fall around her shoulder and down her back. With her view now unobstructed she glared at me with her deep blue eyes. She was gorgeous.

"We do not need slaves! Strip her of her dress and leave her here. When they are dressed like that, you have to beat them too often to get them to work," she nagged the large man in a pouty tone. She tucked her helmet under her arm and let her hips swing as she approached him, using all of her feminine charm to convince him.

"Rose, we have room for slaves. So we are taking them," he said in a firm but well-bred tone, but she scowled even more at the decree. He showed he was serious by gagging me with a wool strip of cloth. I twisted as he secured the gag.

"I will not have it, Emmett! I do not want more slaves, nor do I need them!"

"Rose, they are not for you," he informed in a growl, "and if you continue to question me, I'll beat you like everyone suggests I should. I let you raid with us because it makes you happy. But even as a shieldwoman, you are still my woman. Now tie her up and get her to a boat!"

She turned away for a moment to shield her emotions from me. Even if she thought I did not know their language, she knew better than to think I did not recognize such a rebuking tenor. When her helmet was back on, the woman sulkily complied with his orders, tying my hands viciously tight as punishment. All the while the giant man locked me forcefully in his grasp. I squirmed for my freedom, but the woman just laughed an acidic laugh. My struggling was pointless, and her laugh was only to remind me.

I could tell that she did not like me; the stares she gave were venomous and cold yet burning like hot iron. She began to tug me back to the shoreline, when the giant man pulled her into his arms, pulled off her helmet and began to lavish her with kisses. While she was tall, in the man's embrace she appeared undersized. Her one hand still held my confines while her other was wrapped around his neck. I stood as far away as I could. Meanwhile, the other brother had returned and jeered at the display.

"I'm sorry, love. I did not mean to grow cross with you. I'm just in my raiding manner and you barked at me," he whispered between tender kisses. It was clear he did not want the other man to hear his affectionate words, as if by apologizing to her he was less of a man. "I would never beat you as they suggest. Only if you really deserved it."

The woman smiled, warmed by the promise. I could not see why, to me that was not a promise at all. The lean man walked over to me and pried my ropes from the blonde woman's hand and hoisted me over his shoulder, tramping back down to the last two row boats left.

"Brother, Sister, make haste. Father wants us home for mother's banquet. Get the other two girls and get to the damn boat!" he ordered to the Viking couple. My heart fluttered in my chest. _They all shared the same father! Perhaps they did beat their wives and bed their sisters._ I was not sure if they were as barbaric as those ninnies claimed them to be, but the one thing I was sure, they were taking me away and my life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

Reviews will get you hot-controlling Edward! Who does not want that?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I'm not SM. : ( Wish I could say otherwise. But I'm really just a no one.

No betas were harmed in the making of this story! (I know, it drives some of you crazy, but I'm not using a beta right now. So I guarantee there will be mistakes. Sry.)

Thanks for all the love n'support. I was really surprised. Oh and if you happen to be of Viking descent, do not be put off by the Viking stereotype. I mean no harm.

Oh and I'll try to be faster in the future.

3 Andi

* * *

The cold, salty, sea-mist had my hair hanging in damp clumps by the time I was hoisted over the side of the massively long ship. Lauren and Angela were laid amongst the loot, but I was placed on my feet. My silk slippers were soaked, along with the hem of my gown. My ankles were tied and my hand were also still in ropes.

The deck was swarming with bare-chested men, all who seem busy with the task of securing their finds in the hold.

Not one of them even glanced my way; it was as if, I was no more than an obstacle in their way. It felt awkward, until the realization hit me.

My status had taken a demotion of the greatest kind. I was no longer worthy of even a polite nod in these men's eyes. I was beneath them.

The tall brother was busy giving orders, while the couple, who brought me, pulled their plunder from the rowboat. I took the moment to blink away the hot tears that were forming in my eyes. I would not cry in front of these people. My whole life I wanted inattention and now I had it.

A sharp squeal turned my attention to the bow, where a small girl was delighting in something.

"Jasper, this matches my green frock at home! Can I have it?" she asked in a musical string of words. The tall man stopped giving orders for a moment and smiled at the interruption. It was strange how he went from stern to loving. It was strange how she did not fear bothering him, when moments before he had been using the roughest voice my ears had ever heard. He paced slowly to her, and lifted her into his embrace.

"As always Alice, whatever you want can be yours. But remember, we must save something to gift to mother. It is her birthday," he reminded with a kiss to the crown of her head. He stamped off and continued to bark off orders, in a military voice. She turned on her heels excited by the permission and frolicked about the piles. All of which appeared to be gifts of penitence, jewls, fine cloth, kegs of beer, whatever the sinful had to offer. She scanned this way and that until her green eyes locked on me.

"Slaves!" she exclaimed in an excited tone. She skipped to my side and tossed her small arms around me in a hug. "I want her Jasper!"

The tall man was talking to someone again, but at her request he discontinued his conversation and stalked over.

"No, Alice. No more slaves for you," he reminded with raised brows. It was supposed to be a unspoken message, but the small women ignored it. Behind me the large brother boomed in laughter, dropping the items in his hands in a nearby pile.

"Sorry little sister, you just do not know how to keep track of your human belongings," he taunted her, followed by more laughter.

"But…but-"

"I said no, Alice. I'm sorry, but no. The last five you've set free and the one before that you allowed to run away. I'll not give you another," he said firmly.

"Jasper, they become my companions. I have to give them freedom or what kind of companion would I be in return," she argued. The corners of his lips twitched, fighting not to smile at her reasoning. Meanwhile, the other woman was rolling her blue eyes.

"What slave would NOT want to befriend you with that kind of incentive? Really are you so strange we have to buy you companions?" she scoffed while tossing off her upper armor, freeing herself of the extra weight. The little dark haired sister's face darkened with hurt. She was such a peculiar thing, even I felt sorry for her. "Besides, they want to give her to_ Edward_," she added in a sour tone, when she realized her first reason had been too harsh.

"Can't we give Edward one of those?" she whined, pointing to Lauren and Angela. The two were starting to come back into consciousness, rolling on the ground, admitting small moans.

"No, those ones are fainters. This one isn't," the large brother supplied with a hearty shake to my shoulder. Unable to move myself, I almost fell to the ground.

The whole time I had been trying to act as if I was not following the conversation, but I almost failed. _What kind of man was this Edward that they were concerned about giving him someone who faints? And it was not as if I was faint –free, I just didn't fait at men!_

"Edward does not deserve another slave either," the little one pouted, "He killed the last one!" She kicked a box in a little tantrum and folded her arms across her little chest.

The brothers just gasped, while the blonde woman laughed.

"Shame, Alice! You know better than to spout off such lies about Edward! He did not take her life; she took her own life," scolded Jasper. She hung her head at the reprimand.

_I really did not know which was worse, that she may have been killed by him or being with him made her kill herself. _

"At least, she can stay in my chamber for the time-being? I want to try to talk to her," she pleaded with big glassy eyes.

The big one shrugged, while the tall one nodded in consent. The blonde girl huffed and tossed her locks over her shoulder before she stormed off. But the other girl pulled me hastily to the stairs where she asked a man to take me to her room. I was hoisted up over a monster sized man's shoulders and taken down hole and out of the sunlight. For a moment, I thought I was going alone, but she skipped down the stairs behind me and followed me into the dark hall that led to her room.

"You can set her down here," she instructed in a gleeful voice. She opened a door that led to a dark, dank room. It was small but lavished with royal furnishings. After having the man bring me in, she pushed me onto a cot, then plopped down onto a floor pillow.

"I'm Alice," she said placing a small hand over the elaborate gold brooch on her chest. She was speaking English and her accent was true to form. The surprise that clouded my face made her smile widen. "I was born in England as well." She enlightened. "And your name is?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said in a croaky voice. English accent seem so civil, that I could not help but reply. She beamed at me. Her green eyes were beautiful and large and they glistened with excitement. Her dark ebony locks were chopped off in a way that framed her face, then stuck out every which way. It was not a hair style of a woman, but her face was so lovely it was not as if anyone would doubt her femininity. Plus her form was petite, and would be childlike if it was not for her curves. And her voice…

"Oh Bella, I can call you Bella, can I not?"

"Uhh, yes-" I supplied, but I was cut off by that same musical tone.

"-Oh Bella, we are going to be lifelong friends. I just know it," she stated clasping one of my hands firmly. She stated it as if it was certain. I could not help but look dumb founded. "Here let me untie your wrists. Those ropes look dreadfully painful." She set her little fingers to work on the knots, kneeling behind me while she babbled on. "Are you an only child? Will your mother and father miss you greatly? I do not know if I can stand it if they are missing you."

_Goodness, the girl never stops talking_, I thought to myself. She had no reservations what so ever. Her constant babble distracted me from the thoughts that most captives felt. With her, I felt like I had been forced to a tea party inside of forced to a life of labor.

"Thank you," I supplied when my wrist were free. I rubbed the marks letting the blood flow back into hands. As I was comforting my bruised wrists, a rap came on the door. The door however remained shut.

"AlICE, you best not have untied her. If you have, I swear you'll feel leather tonight!"

That military voice once again.

"Jasper dearest, of course I left her tied. Why ever would I do otherwise?" She said in a saccharine voice. She smiled at me, unafraid of his threats. I was starting to think she may be crazy.

"Alice, I am warning you!" I could tell he was frustrated but not fuming.

"Warning heeded," she groaned, then rolled her eyes to me, still maintaining that smile. She hugged her knees and got comfortable.

"Ugghhhghhg," he growled, as his heavy steps faded down the hall and up the narrow steps.

She smiled my way and began on yet another topic.

"Do not worry. Jasper always says he will thrash me, but when it comes to that duty he is a most neglectful husband. I think, I've only ever gotten one beating from him and it was well before our marriage." My face must have shown my disgust, because she tried to lobby this barbaric practice in a different manner. "Rose gets more beatings than I, though Emmett is not consistent with her either. He'll beat her, than buy her a new mare. That and he'll take her to bed for days on end; they'll even eat their meals in between the sheets. She never really learns. That's why she has such a wicked spirit. Well….that is one of the reasons," she said with a sad smile. It was the kind of sadness that came with a story, a story that no one really wanted to hear.

"Emmett and Rose are my oldest siblings. Followed by Jasper my lover and brother, followed by Edward my closest and dearest brother, followed by me; I am the youngest," she explained, before she went on.

"You will like Edward. You just have to let him grow on you. He can be, a little harsh, but he is good inside. And he very much needs someone like you," she said.

"Why," I asked adding my voice to the conversation for the first time, "does he not have enough people to tend to his house?"

"Silly, Bella. You're not to be a house slave; you're to be a bed slave. We have plenty of people to tend to the house. All you need to tend to is his desires!"

"Come again?" I said in a panic. "You cannot mean sex. I cannot be tending to _those_ types of desires. I am to be married to a Duke! He will not even want to save me if I am without my virtue!"

Suddenly, the surreal feeling faded and reality hit me like a stone thrown against my chest. This was not about me being accepting of others customs! This was not me braving it out until Jacob and his gang of warmongering friends came to save me! This was lasting. If I did as these people wanted there was no going back!

"I very sorry Bella, but Edward does not share. There will be no marriage… at least not for you. But he will be fair to you. To warm a Vikings bed is an honorable charge. You'll have nice things and small freedoms."

"No, no,no. You do not understand! I will be terrible at that charge. I will not know what to do!" I put forward automatically. I was running low on excuses.

"Oh, don't worry Edward likes to be in charge anyways. I'm sure you'll please him just fine," she assured. "And don't worry, if he loses his temper with you. You can come to me. I'm his favorite sister, he listens to me. And if I say he should not do something, he usually listens. Or he tells Jasper to beat me and then we can both be beaten," she added with a shrug.

Oh, dear Lord, Lauren was going to go demented when she found out about this. I was never going to hear the end of it. Every time I saw her she would give me that look. The one that said, "see, you should have listened."

And perhaps I should have. Was everything I heard from those rumors true? No one could be as barbaric as all of that.

Just then the boat rocked forward, and my stomach churned. Alice smiled knowingly to me.

"The wind is in the sails and at our backs. With both that and the oars will be home before sun-up tomorrow! You must get rest, Bella. You look dreadfully pale and sleep will help. You'll not be getting much in Edward's bed, so sleep now. My room is yours until our arrival. I'll be spending the night with Jasper," she said handing me a wool blanket and fluffing a silk pillow.

"Oh Bella, this is so exciting. Emmett was right to gift you to him. I promise being a Cullen slave is not so dreadful. There are worse things you could be."

She was probably right, but I could not think of anything worse.

She floated over to the door and looked back at me, in the dim light. I could tell she was teetering on saying something more.

"You're my friend Bella, so I'll be telling you the truth…..I'm going to lock you in…..and I'll be back to tie you up in the morning. That way Jazz doesn't know!" She looked at me sheepishly as if she expected me to be upset. But I just collapsed on the cot and accepted the offer, but not before turning my back to her. "Sleep well!" she wished in a small voice before closing the only way out.

I heard the click of the metal lock, and the clanging of keys, as she pranced off. I closed my eyes, not to sleep but to focus in on my thoughts. Even alone, I refused to let my eyes tear. I only had this one night to avoid this Edward and I was not going to waste it. And I spent the night on that cot, not dreaming or conceding to nightmares, but scheming.

* * *

AN: So I know what you're thinking, WHERE IS CONTROLING EDWARD? Sry… just not enough reviews to get him here. : ) Try again.

Hehehe…no really I felt like there needed to be more of a climax to their meeting so I had to spice it up a little. It will be better this way trust me.

Honestly, I do love hearing from you; it makes my day. I have tried to get back with you all, but if I haven't thanks for everything.

3 Andi


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who offered support and advice. It does mean a lot!

I really should have taken more time on this, but I kinda wanted to just move it along.

Oh and I'm not SM, and twilight is not mine.

Andi

* * *

True to her word Alice's sunny voice woke me from my light and restless sleep. And also true to her word, she tied my wrists behind my back, though her knot tying was not as impressively tight as her sister's. My eyelids, fluttered closed several times as she babbled on.

"The anchor was tossed before the sunlight. But before we go ashore we must clear out the hull. The ship is too weighted and Jasper doesn't want to scrap bottom. Oh and Edward came out to meet us. Apparently, we took the wrong knarr. This one needed to be caulked and Edward had told Emmett so, but Emmett did not listen. All three of them are going at it, up on deck. I think, I will introduce you later, he is not on his best behavior now," she mused, pushing a strand of errant hair behind my ear. Then she helped me to my feet.

"I'm not going to bother tying your ankles. Just promise not to run. They despise runners," she told me with big eyes. I nodded and followed her out the door, swaying slightly with the ship. As I followed her, I talked over my plans in my head. I had to act soon, time was of the essence.

I climbed up the steps onto the deck and squinted as my eyes adjusted to intense morning sun.

"THOR'S TEETH! Emmett, you knew that there was work to be done you just do not like doing it! Instead of waiting, you took four dozen of our men and risked their lives!"

The voice was coming from the other side of Emmett, who had his back to me. In the light, I could not make him out. Alice sighed and gave me a knowing look

"No, I took four dozen men and made them kings. Look at what we brought back. You're just overreacting, _as always_," he said with a hefty shrug and a sulking tone. They were standing at the bow opposite of Alice and I.

"No Emmett this is overreacting," yelled the rich voice. I shielded my eyes to make out a man kicking a crate. His bronze locks, reflected the sun's brilliance. His face was lovely but at the same time fixed in a vinegary expression. Like his two brothers, he had a physique to be envied, though he was smallest of the three. He was, without a doubt, the most sinful looking man I had ever seen. Or perhaps it was my thoughts that made him sinful? I had never, not in my entire life, felt so intrigued by an individual, nor so frightened by one.

_Keep to your plans, Bella_, I coached as I followed Alice, on limp legs.

"I promise he behaves better in our parent's house. My mother would be appalled if she were here now," Alice whispered, steering me to a row boat being lowered down the side of the vessel.

"Stop being such an ass Edward. If you care so much about the raids, then get off that damn cross you're on and start helping us. Sulking like a child is not going to fix your meaningless excuse for a life!" came that feminine voice. She challenged him, without fear looking right into his piercing eyes.

"EMMETT, I swear by the gods if you do not get her away from me-" he said pacing back in forth. Emmett pulled his wife back and gave an annoyed look.

"Rose, go see to something else. He can't take your taunting right now!" Emmett said, sending her off with a slap to her rear. She smiled viciously over her shoulder, then sauntered off, clearly victorious in her own eyes.

"Thor's toes, she is great. I love that woman," Emmett mulled aloud; he was wearing those deep dimples as he watched her walk off. Both of his brothers responded by smacking him back to reality. They then lowered their voices and continued to argue. Alice looked at me then smiled weakly.

"I'll be right back; just wait here," she said, skipping over to try to make peace. As she added her lilting voice to the low ones, I looked around, glad that I seemed to be unnoticed-for the most part. I peered down to the murky, green water below. If I could lower myself in quietly, I could disappear amongst the waves. I could then swim to shore and bribe one of the pagans for a passage home. I would have to come back for Lauren and Angela later. In fact, I would send Jacob and all his gang to get them and demand compensation.

Out of the corner of my eye, a golden hilted dagger caught my eye. It was lying on top of a pile of plunder, in the belly of the half-filled row boat. It unnerved me that the rowboat was suspended in air on the side of the vessel, two ropes keeping it from making its descent, but that was not going to stop me.

I looked around to see if I had anyone's attention. For the most part, the vessel appeared empty. Many of the smaller boats already lined the shore. I manipulated my skirts, as best I could with tied hands, and hopped over the side. I landed clumsily, but at least I did not make too much noise.

_This can be easy, if I do it right_, I told myself. I had been swimming since I was young and to my father's dismay I did not cease the habit when I was grown. The swimming would be easy. I just needed to act with haste.

I quickly started on my first attempt to get the dagger. After three tries, it was in my hands. I then fumbled to unsheathe it and lodge it in a chest full of Lord knows what. I set to sawing, but I was saddened when I realized that this was going to take time, time I did not have. I had made the ropes frayed, at best. But I was far from untied. I quickly reformulated my plan.

_If I got in the water the ropes may slip free with ease! _It made sense; I mean, they were most likely half way cut through. When I tugged on them they seemed to be giving a little more. They would not hear the splash; at least with the waves slopping noisily I doubted they would. This new idea held hope.

I heard the voices above raise in both pith and volume, and decided to take my chances. I situated myself toward the edge and leaned back, pushing off with my feet. I fell head first, but flipped somewhat before landing in the icy waters.

After I got over the shock of the frigid temperatures, I began to tug at the ropes. I nearly gasped in a mouth of water when my hands did not pull free. They still were tightly constrained. I fought with them for a moment, a moment that felt like eternity, and then I resorted to kicking to the surface for air. But an added weight was pulling me down.

_My dress, all this fabric was heavy in the water_. And then I panicked and flung my eyes open in the salty brisk water.

This was going to be my burial ground, a grave of water. I, the women who _could_ swim, was going to drowned.

I was almost unconscious from lack of air, when a sharp tug upward came to my dress. In the murky surrounding I could see Alice's small form pulling me to the surface, or at least trying. She did not seem to be making much progress, but then an additional force pulled us both upward with three ties the strength she had been exerting.

Alice was hoisted over into the now lowered row boat followed by me. I spit out several mouthfuls of salt water, while Alice put her hands to the ground and attempted to catch her breath. It was now that my hands slipped free.

_Lucky me_, I thought to myself. Now the only thing I had succeeded in was making these people mad and getting myself wet.

I looked up at the shirtless man sitting across from us. His sun kissed skin was beaded with water; his chest was a mass of well defined muscle. And his eyes were crystal-green. He was beautiful. The angel Lucifer in all his glory. But his lovely face was fixed in a devilish expression and radiating with anger. I looked down, unable to keep his stare.

"Loki take you! Are you crazed Alice? You could have drowned! You know better than to swim in a gown!"

"Oh Edward, you are right. The salt water will make the color fade," Alice exclaimed in pure horror, as she stroked the ruby fabric. His eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"I am not worried about the shade your dress will be, I am speaking of how you almost died," he clarified in a rough growl. Alice looked up at him and smiled, as if it was some form of compliment.

"Edward, you would not have let me drowned. I knew that when I jumped in," she piped merrily, reaching out to hold his hand. "I just had to save my friend." He scoffed and looked at me, disgusted.

"Alice, any creature who jumps in the water bound is asking for death. And I am likely to grant her request," he barked at her, granting me yet another grimace. I shivered, at his words. I hoped he would not notice how they affected me. I wanted to keep my knowledge of the Viking tongue to myself.

"Oh no, Edward! I only just met her-"

But she ended her sentence in a shriek as the boat lurched upward by way of the ropes. I looked above to see the two brothers pulling us up, with equally fuming faces.

"Jasper! Emmett! Set us down; I'll row us to shore," he called calmly. But Jasper's face tightened into ina all out scowl.

"Oh, no you don't, brother, you are not saving her from this one," Jasper fought. Edward responded by hacking us free of the ropes in two clean swipes of a blade, a blade that he returned back to his belt.

"Sorry, but I cannot hand over my favorite sister to you when you seem so set on throttling her to death," he called jokingly, as he picked up the oars. Emmett laughed as Jasper scowled down at us. "I'll see you once you are ashore. Remember it is mother's birthday. "

He quickly put his muscles to good use, propelling us to the beach. Alice smiled and launched herself at him, her small arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh, Edward you are the best brother ever," she doted sweetly. He responded by prying her arms off so he could continue to row.

"Do not be giving your compliments so freely. I really just need your services. Mother's feast is being prepared but I am sick of the servants asking me _woman questions_. Woman questions that you normally get asked. After it all is said and done, I am going to insist Jasper beat some sense into you," he said with a firm voice. "We are going home but first we are going to get rid of that creature!"

"No, Edward you can't. Emmett plans to gift her to…someone," Alice protested, flinging an arm protectively around me.

"Hah! Is it to be a joking sort of gift! Or is he really that bad at showing his sentiments?" Edward asked.

I was not sure about this one either. I mean I was plain looking compared to this man. He would never find me a suitable gift.

But I was not so sure I cared. Despite his godlike looks, he seemed to be the biggest pompous pig of the bunch. I would do well to earn his hate.

"The person who is going to receive her is going to be thrilled, I'll have you know," Alice pouted loudly. I could tell her whole motive was to keep me for her company. I think he could tell the same.

"Alice, the only thing anyone owner of that woman is going to be thrilled about is having an outlet for expressing excess anger," he retorted smugly, still tugging at the oars.

I looked at the shoreline. If I got close enough I could make a run for it. It was clear that this man would not consider me an object worth chasing. I watched the land coming closer and slipped off my silk shoes in preparation for my run. When I could see the sea bottom I hopped from the boat and made a mad dash to a wooded area beyond the rocks. I heard Alice squeal, but for the most part I felt free as I broke into a sprint. But then suddenly, I was jerked backwards and pulled into a vicious hold, locked against his body. I felt as lighting was surging through my veins. No one in all my seventeen years had ever held me that close.

"I'll only say this once so listen well slave; you are Cullen property and until we say otherwise you belong to us. Do not make the mistake of running off again," he growled in perfect silky English. His hand pressed in the small of my back, gluing my hips to his thigh. I could not help but let the color leak unto my face. I leaned my upper body back at an odd angle to distance myself from that fiery look in his eyes, but he pulled me closer. I twisted this way and that. "You will regret it if I have to come after you again."

With that he tossed me over his shoulder and called back to Alice. "I'll send one of the men for the loot, Alice. Just come along, we need to get this one home!"

"Oh then you've decided to keep her," Alice piped, skipping to keep up with his pace.

"We will keep her until she is weaned of some of her sprit! That is the only way she will sale. Until then she will get nothing but water," he punctuated his statement with a sharp smack to my rump. I in turn, dug my teeth into that damn sun kissed skin beneath his shoulder, and bite down hard. He yelped in surprise then pummeled that same hand down with ten times the strength he had used the first time. The bastard!

"Slave you do not want to play games with me. I always win," he said switching to English, his voice dark. He was now chuckling and Alice was now walking behind me, smiling that same sunshine smile. I scowled at her for not intervening.

"Bella, you really brought this on yourself. I told you they despised running, and off you ran," she scolded gently. She looked at me and lipped… "do not worry I'll feed you." She completed her promise with a warm smile, then pranced up to walk alongside her brother.

"Bella has great features, Edward. Did you notice them?" she said peeking up coyly to gage his reaction.

"Alice, I do not know what you are talking about! Who is Bella?"

"The girl over your shoulder, fool. She has these big brown eyes and dark hair!" she petitioned. At Alice's response he huffed. Alice glanced my way. "…well….she looks a lot better when she is dried off and not so _dirty_," she reasoned grimacing up at me and plucking a piece of seaweed from my hair. He laughed, at her looking her incredulously.

"Alice, if I have told you once I have told you a thousand times, it matters not what a slave looks like or what they are wearing. Slaves are for working, not for looking at! Obedience and submission are what is valued in a slave, and your _Bella_ has neither," he scoffed matter-of-factly. Alice pouted at his response, not pleased with inability to manipulate him. I squirmed not pleased with my inability to move.

I was not going to stay slung over some pagan bastard's shoulder while he talked of my _worthlessness._ I was going to get down and show him how "worthless" I could be.

But he locked his arm tightly about my legs making my efforts pointless.

"But Edward, she would make a wonderful bed-slave!" she exclaimed as if the idea just came to her. He really started to chuckle at this notion.

"Alice, men want the same thing in bed as they do in their crop-fields and kitchens. Submission and obedience. Only a fool would take, such a _thrall_ to his bed. And he would be likely to end up murdered in his sleep!"

"EDWARD, don't talk about her in such a way. It hurts my feelings," she gasped dramatically. I played with the idea of biting this man again, but I did not want them to realize I knew what they were saying.

"Yes, Alice, I suppose it would," he said warmly patting Alice on the back. "My apologies, little sister," he said softly. She smiled, happy once more, her eyes had a dreamy glaze to them.

I watched as we approached, what I guess could be thought of as a civilized community. There was a giant moat and sod covered rampart surrounding a large stone wall. The gate was already lowered and I recognized some of the men walking in carrying their sinful plunder. I squirmed as we walked across the bridge.

The houses had curved roofs and curved sides and had an almost boat like appearance. None of them were small. In fact some of them were awkwardly long, but all well crafted.

"Those are the long houses; there are a dozen or so in each quadrant. Our house is ten times that size," she said proudly. "We are still building but as of now our fortress has had need of 5000 oaks at least."

Alice and Edward greeted person after person all by name. I of course remained like a sack over Edwards shoulder. They continued on down a wide street for what seemed like forever, till they reached a large building in the center of the town.

It appeared to have an L- like shape, the center being a tower with only a ceiling but with no walls. Instead of walls there were lush fabrics and hearty tapestries to keep the space closed off.

"The rest of the house is closed; it is just the main hall that is kept like that. In the summer we open it up for feasts and meetings and such," she explained excitedly. She tugged me down and began to pull me through the curtains when her devilish brother stopped her.

"You can take her back to your wing only if you allow me to tie her and promise not to feed her," he said in his own tongue. "And remember the festivities that are to take place tonight. The preparations are on your shoulders now, understood?"

"Oh it will be easy. Plan to eat at sundown. Oh and have the men bring up a keg or two of that stuff we just brought home," she ordered happily. Edward grabbed me and tied my hands tightly behind my back once again. I granted him the most venomous look I could before allowing Alice to yank me through the curtains.

The room was stunning. It had cathedral ceiling, plated and engraved in gold. The fabrics were exotic mis-matched colors of scarlet and indigo and mauve and the furniture had to be made by some expert carpenter, for it had a strangely ornate style to it. On the floor was the most elaborate Oriental rug I had ever seen.

"Like I said we mostly use this room for feast, but my father does business here most days," she said tugging me along.

"What kind of business?" I asked.

"Oh the usual boring stuff. Treaties, executions, raiding routes, war-plans, public whippings…that sort of thing," she spouted off in a monotone voice. I looked at her again to see if she was jesting but she appeared serious. "The whipping pole is over there. I really feel that it obstructs the view and puts a damper on parties; I've tried to convince them to move it elsewhere. But no one listens to me, Bella!"

I looked about once more at the room. It was a grand dining hall, an exotic throne room and a torture chamber all in one? The pagans were very strange people.

"That way is my wing. Jasper and my frien- I mean his slaves, reside over there. It is a grand amount of space for two people, but I find things to fill it with," she shared with a smile and a shrug.

"Mother and father's wing is that way… Emmett and Rose's over there…. And Edward and, well-his is over there." She said pointing to the huge structures. She turned in a circle and hugged me.

"As is our custom, you can only enter our wings with permission. Slave's corridors are in the out buildings, as is the kitchen. Slaves stay there unless working or invited to do otherwise," she stated. "But by the time I am threw with you. You _will_ be invited to do otherwise."

For an instant, I felt my heart flutter, like a wild bird trapped in some stone edifice. There had to be another way. My thoughts went to my poor father. Hopefully he was managing without me, but that was all I could hope. Charlie detested the sea. Even if someone had sent word to him, he would never board a ship to bring me back himself.

Jacob.

Jacob was going to come and save me, I reasoned. Or better yet I was going to think of some way to save myself.

"What if I do not want to do otherwise?"

"Trust me, you do. You haven't seen the slave corridors," she said with a little scoff. "I'm in the process of working for new ones, but it is not first on our list since the south wall is still under construction."

"Now come along. We have work to do," she chanted tunefully pulling me forward, nearly causing me to fall on my face.

I wondered what work we were going to set too. Whatever it was Alice seem excited about it.

* * *

AN:

Ideas, thoughts, questions and complaints....I have ears for it all. Like I said, thanks for those of who have shared. And I will try to be faster, at least over the weekends.

Andi


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is friends, I'm still in the process of responding to some of you, but I AM going to try my very best. When it comes to lemons well this chapter contains just a little lemon zest. We will get there so hang with me.

Oh and thank you all so very much for being supportive. (Oh and again sry if you are wanting to come through the screen and strangle me for all the mistakes. I am a very busy girl. But I'm sure you all know how that is.)

Here it is… : )

* * *

I sat on a low oak stool and gazed at my foreign reflection, in the oversized looking glass Alice had propped against her wall. My hair was now braided in an ornate fashion, wrapped up and off my shoulders. Around my head Alice had tied a red scarf. She had even picked out a frock for me. Her first selections I had refused on the account that they were too elaborate. I settled for a simple blue dress with bronze clasps.

Alice had forced me to spend most of the morning in the bath house soaking with oils and salts, till my fingers pruned and my patience wearied. I felt very much like a child, since my hands were tied, she had to assist me. I do not think I had been force-bathed since I was two.

I think I was beginning to see why they may be lacking in funds to redo the slave corridors. If all the Viking's captives were as clean as I, they were spending most their funds on bath-oils.

After my bath, Alice whisked me away to her room, where she consumed herself in the task of combing the tangles from my hair. She then pulled out some shears and thought for a moment, then looked at me with big eyes.

"Thralls are supposed to have short hair as a sign of status, or lack thereof," she explained in a sad ballad like voice. Her face strained for a moment.

"Why is your hair short then?" I asked. She beamed touching her locks, glad that I had taken notice.

"It is a statement, Bella," she informed boldly, as if I should have realized. "Plus it helps with my friend making."

_Of course friend making_, I thought to myself.

"But, Loki take me, I just can't cut your hair. Someone else can, but I will not," she said gallantly. She was such a small thing to be making such a bold stand. I just had to laugh.

"Alice, if you have to cut it, then cut it. I really do not care," I said honestly.

Really I didn't care; it was always a bother anyways.

"No, I'll just braid it," she declared happily. She worked fast, humming while she weaved, chatting about things. Once or twice she left to give someone orders regarding the feast.

Later in the day, when she was finished, she went and fetched bread and dates for me.

"Now Bella, I have to go be with my family. It is of the upmost importance that you do not do anything overly foolish. Just stay here; I trust you to do this," she warned lifting her little eyebrows. "Oh, and Bella…just in case you ARE thinking foolishly, there is this man guarding my door. He is a really great friend and a very nice man, but if you make a run for it, he has been ordered to tie you to a chair and gag you, alright?"

I do not know why she asked. It was not as if she really left me a choice. But I did trust her, she had been nothing but kind to me. Peculiar, but kind.

And so I sat, amusing myself with the task trying to eat the bread in my lap without hands. If I had not been so hungry, it may have been a funny sight, but I was starved. After being half successful, I got up and wondered around Alice's room.

Her bed was closed off and tented by sheer green fabric and the wall opposite was lined with a several chests. In one corner she had a golden harp, in the other a bronze quiver and decorative looking bow. Each of her walls was draped in brightly muraled tapestries; not one was remotely similar to another. The whole feeling was eclectic. Probably, because it was pilfered from several different locations, I mused. The space had its own charm about it. Yet, it was far from being considered a typical room.

As I wondered, my mind drifted back this Edward. He had a face that was so handsome it defied description and a voice, which even when harsh, was worth hearing. While I, I was just plain, hopefully plain enough to gain his distaste. I sunk down and curled up against the wall. I feel asleep, his crystal greens eyes engraved into my conscious thoughts.

I awoke with a start, a booming voice penetrating through my dreams.

"Son of Odin, Alice sure knows how to clean a thrall," the dimpled face exclaimed with a smile. "You'll be a better present than I was intending you to be," he bragged to himself before hoisting me over his hard shoulder and stalking from the room.

The shock of what was happening hit me as the muffled voices and merry laughter began to ring in my ears. In a moment's time, I was in that same great room Alice had introduced me to, save for it had taken a transformation of the greatest kind.

The curtains had been drawn and a dozen or so tables were surrounding the hall. All in all I was in the company of at least 200 hundred loud Viking folk, plus several dozen bustling servants. Some of the people were seated on long benches; others were lingering around without manners. The place was glowing with the light of a million candles and salty scent of food was permeating the air. The tables were overflowing with foods of every sort.

My captor, carried me over to a long table, where a group of drinking men were jeering and jesting with one another in thunderous voices. In one jerk, I was tossed down in front of the table with ceremony.

_Wonderful, now I have the attention that I'm always so fondly asking for_, I thought sarcastically to myself

"As I said, my brother is right and to pay off that bet and to earn his forgiveness for my carelessness, I gift to him this Christian whore," he announced to the group in entertaining way. Everyone tossed up there glasses with a laugh. But _he_ stood to his feet in outrage.

"What is that?" he barked, pointing over to me with a sick expression. The table of men grew silent, followed by the rest of the room.

"It is a woman Edward! _Has it really been that long?"_ His brother goaded, with a wink to the table. They all obliged in laughing, but the green-crystal eyes seemed to darken with vast amounts of anger. "You know women? The things that warm our beds and cook our food?"

There was even more laughter, but the scowling silenced the room once more.

"That is not a woman, brother. That is one of Loki's minions and I want nothing to do with it," he growled harshly, pushing me towards the giver in rejection. Now all eyes were on us, a whole room full of Vikings. I could have crawled into a hole with all that attention. _God's breath_!

In the east side of the room, I saw Alice snaking her way through the crowd to intervene, but her lover held her back by pulling her into his long arms

"It is a bed slave Edward! Take her to your bed and stop being such a weakling," he boomed back.

There were a few sharp intakes of breath and a lot of whispering. A well dressed couple at the front of the room looked overly displeased, but did not interfere. The look on the angel's face was something so fierce that, even I, had to take a few steps back. Everyone was hushed awaiting the next booming response, but instead they got a silky feminine retort.

"Is it that you do not _want_ her, or are you simply not _man enough_ to tame her, brother?" The blonde women questioned, her smile wicked and her violet eyes gleaming.

She was now dressed in a white flowing gown; her hair plaited in a long braid that hung over her shoulder, her arms donned with golden bands. She sauntered over to her husband and leaned against him, not so much affectionately, but more as a safe guard, as if to say, "try and hurt me."

I could now see the vein throbbing in his forehead. He looked at me once more, scanning up and down and then locking on my eyes. I could tell he wanted to refuse, but his pride was not going to let her win. He turned to a servant man and barked, "Deliver the thrall to my chambers. But lock the door and stand guard."

He then slunk down on the bench in defeat and gave me a final piercing glare, as the man carried me off. The voices erupted in laughter and they talked amongst themselves again. I saw Alice's disappointed face as I was manhandled from the room.

I was carried down the hall and set down so the man could unlock the door, I was still somewhat shaken. I felt like my nightmares were not only real but sealed with certainty. The servant fumbled with the keys while I stood there in dread, paralyzed.

As I worried, a lovely women with a strawberry-blonde hair huffed past, her chest rising and falling in what could not be mistaken for anything other than rage. She slammed the door across the hall, but not before staring at me maliciously and spitting at my feet.

Apparently, unlike Alice, I had the uncanny ability to make enemies.

When the door was unlatched, I was shoved inside with the usual Viking consideration and again granted lock and key treatment.

I felt hot tears rush to my eyes the moment I knew I was alone. That man was most likely going to kill me. No, he was most likely going to rape then kill me, I corrected.

Through the blur of tears, I scanned the contents of his room looking for any place to hide. His bed was framed in iron and stood unnaturally high off the ground. Like Alice he had musical instruments and muraled walls. But unlike her, he seemed to have a small collection of manuscripts lining his one wall. In a corner he had a table littered with parchments. I took a step closer to see drawings, detailed sketches of ships, maps and other things that were unfamiliar to me. I was peering over the table when the slamming of the oak door, sent me shooting upward.

"Keep away from my work, wench!" his velvety voice ordered. I spun on my heels to face him and gasped again at his indescribable beauty. "If I find your hands where they do not belong, I will cut them off, no questions asked!"

I now got a better look at him. He was darkly handsome and his clothes clung to his powerful figure and he stood two heads taller than I. His face was perfectly sculpted, like the rest of him. He had high cheekbones, a straight nose, and perfectly full lips. His locks were tousled and reddish brown in color.

He circled me once scouring me as if I were his prey. He pulled a knife and turned me around and sliced me free from my ropes, in a quick string of actions. A sense of relief permeated my being. Now at least I had the freedom to push this man away if he tried to take me roughly.

"I do not need to keep you bound. If you chose to run from here, I will find you and drag you back. At that point, your only decisions will be what stick you want me to beat you with and what limb of your body you wish to say goodbye to."

I took several steps back from him bumping into the desk and sending some of the papers fluttering to the ground. Both of us stooped to pick them up, but he roughly shoved my hands away. He rose and placed them delicately back on his desk.

"You and I best get things straight right up front," he growled, taking hold of my chin forcing me to rise and meet his stare. "While I did not care to have you in the first place, do not be fooled…you are mine and nothing is yours. Not the clothes you wear, nor the food you eat. If I wish to take either away, I can. You are not entitled to them, so you can forget about talking to me about fairness."

_Oh God help me!_

"You will sleep on the hay pallet in the corner....you sleep with me only upon being summoned. When I wished to have my way with you, you will join me there, but for the most part I desire sleep over pleasure."

_Finally, something we both desire_, I ruminated. But my console was short lived for me went on, now pacing as he spoke.

"Forget whatever nonsense my sister put into your head about your existence here. You take orders from me and me only. If it ever becomes an issue, I'll ban you from talking to her. I'll not have you taking advantage of Alice's compassion."

_What! Taking advantage of Alice! She had done all the taking advantage._ My mouth fell open to speak. Upon noticing, he stopped walking and raised a brow, as if daring me to contradict him. His perfect jaw tightened and his green eyes darkened with unspoken threats. Just in that one look he managed to be menacing. I wiped off the look of indignation and he nodded curtly in approval of my choice to stay silent and not protest.

"You're status here is lower than the lowest serf. Our steeds have more freedom than our slaves. I am entitled to take your life at any point. Murdering a slave is not murder in the Viking law, so be careful of crossing me."

_Thanks for the warning but it will not be needed_, I thought to myself.

"As for you pleasing me in bed, again forget whatever Alice told you about your life to be. I will not gift you special things, nor permit anything I would not allow with another slave. I treat my bed salves as I treat my hounds. If you wish to see my hounds, you can take a look out in the stable. Nod if you understand wench!"

I looked at him with big eyes, unable to force that motion of my head, unable to mutter any form of yes or no. He clearly saw this as disobedience for a low growl erupted from his chest and shoved me against the hard wall, his temper sparking into full flame.

"Nod, if you understand! If not, I can restate the message using a more clear form of communication," he demanded once more. I was now trapped between his strong arms and pinned against the unmoving wall. His face was hard set, not any form of compassion showed.

I wanted to scream, to kick him, and tell him that I would not serve him water if he was dying of thirst, but for some reason my eyes misted over with more tears.

I had never been one for crying. I cried maybe once a year. Twice the year my mother died. Why I was crying so much now, I did not know.

I twisted away to shrink from him, to hide all the emotions he evoked in me. He growled once more. In one lucid movement, he had spun me around and raised his hand to strike but he stopped suddenly and lowered his hand.

"Are you crying woman?" he asked in disbelief. I looked at him tears spilling down my flushed cheeks. Was the man blind? Had he not ever seen tears!

"Please do not cry." His voice turned soft and had an almost desperate plea to it. For whatever reason, I cried even more, letting out all of the horror of the day. "Damn you! I said do NOT cry." He was barking again, his voice changing back, shifting like the sea's tides. "Now stop!"

I stiffened at his crazed demands. He was a barbarian to be sure and I was not going to allow him to speak to me like that. "You can demand actions, but not feelings. One cannot control someone's emotions," I spit out between angry sobs. My chin was quivering with both anger and sadness. My arms pulled tautly and my hands fisted at my sides. He gave me a sort of crooked smile then pulled me closer.

"You're wrong, I can control every part of you woman," he whispered fiercely in my ear, so close I could feel the warmth of his breath. I could feel his heat beating in his chest; and he would have had to be deaf not to hear mine. He now had his hand cuffed tightly around my upper arm. "Take off those wretched clothes and I'll prove it."

I yanked my arm free and ran toward the door but he chained his hand around my waist and pulled me back. With a giant yank to my smock, he ripped it off my shoulders and tore it from my body. I was naked just like that. I stopped struggling and just stood there in shock while his eyes roamed mercilessly over my body. My cheeks flushed with color. Now I was without tears; the anger seething deep within me had dried all tears to dust. Never in my entire life had I been so exposed and humiliated.

"There, what did I say, I can control your emotions. This is the most subdued I have seen you as of yet. Perhaps, I'll keep you nude all the time, woman," he crowed in victory sitting on his bed and folding his arms across his chest. For the first time ever he seemed to be smiling at me in pleasure. I almost had to check to see who was standing behind me, his happiness felt so out of place.

And his smile! His smile was like none I had ever seen. Not Jake, not the dimpled faced brother of his, not anyone, could match this man's grin. It made my insides melt and my body shiver further.

He was right; he would be able to master this part of me as well. I hated him for that. I looked down to the shredded remains of the dress and picked it up and hurled it at him and that God damn smile. He in turn busted with laughter.

"There is your pallet on the floor, Bella. You best get yourself on it, or you'll finally tempt me into giving that beating you've been asking for," he said still amused at my tantrum. But I was not done.

I walked over to the pallet; he was speaking of, and launched that at him as well. He smiled wickedly and took his laughter up an octave. He got up and stalked over to me, in two steps at the most. Griping my waist painfully, he hauled me to him pressing against him. I placed my hands against his shoulder to fend him of but he pulled me even tighter. I was no match for his strength. Against my nakedness, I could feel his hard thighs through the soft leather of his trousers. I could feel the heat of his body against mine.

His hand cupped the back of my head and forced my mouth to his. His lips crushed down to give me a punishing kiss. It was not an act of love, lust possibly, but moreover I felt the anger. His lips remained hard as his tongue ravished and dove deeper into my mouth. Moments later, when he released me from his crushing embrace, my lips were swollen, bruised and quivering. He smiled at me as I panted for breath and seethed with more.

"You have two options you either, fetch that pallet and do as you're told, or you let me finish what I started here!"

I wanted to remain calm, to appear as if his threat held no ground with me, but my legs did otherwise. I scampered over to retrieve the mat and dove onto it, once I had returned it to the corner. All I could do was glare up at him, in forfeit.

He smiled again and then proceeded to strip completely and climb into his bed. I turned to the wall refusing to watch him display himself to me. When the rustling of sheets had silenced, I turned over and tried to get comfortable, against the cold floor. The mat was so thin I could feel the coldness of the stone through it.

"Blow out the candles, wench," he demanded to me. I grumbled, but rose and blew out the damn candles, even the one that was not two feet away from his head. He watched as I did this maintaining that smile. It was as if he planned on making me parade around undressed before him.

In the cover of the now darken room, I found my way back to that narrow cot and settled down. I shivered as I lay there naked and cold and very hot with anger all at the say time.

"Goodnight, Isabella," came that velvety voice across the room.

"It's Bella," I corrected briskly, wishing that I had something to hurl at him now.

"Your name is whatever I want it to be, wench," he informed contentedly.

"Rot in Hell pagan! Rot in Hell!"

He laughed at my curses, then rolled in his bed and grew silent. I fumed for a while, then somehow despite being naked and cold drifted to sleep. At some point in the night, I felt someone cover me with a blanket. It was most likely a dream, a good one, but a dream none the less. Anyways I embraced the comforts of my vivid imagination and snuggled down in the soft wool.

* * *

AN:

So, I just wanted to share with you all.

I am very glad if you all are enjoying this, but it is a little of a stretch for me. I do not typically write AH or out of canon in general. I am kinda writing half-heartedly, if any of you know what I mean.

I really hope it is not reflected in my writing, but if it is I'm sorry. It is just that, I have another story I've been working on and it is my first born so to say.

ANYWAY all this is to say, that it is only because of the response that I got that I even wrote the second chapter. The reviews and all your support are really my motivation for continuing. So thanks and if you want to see more keep it up.

Love you all!

Andi


	5. Chapter 5

Sry everyone that it took so long. I had a lot going on in my life.

A death of a family member to be exact. I'm still grieving so I cannot promise you consistent updates. But when I need to get away I write, so you never know….there might be more consistent updates.

Thanks for the reviews, I did not get back to all you beacuse of what was going on. Sry I'll keep trying to.

Andi

* * *

The room was still murky when I awoke. As I sat up, I pulled the woolen coverlet around my nakedness, surprised at its legitimate existence. The cold coming from the stone had seeped through my thin hay-mat. I looked around for him and sighed in relief. I could tell by the linens, taunt and without wrinkle, that his bed no longer held him. It was made and he was gone. I was alone in the room.

I slumped down on the mat and stared at the ceiling.

_What am I to do? Lay here naked all day long?_

I was toying with the idea of fashioning a dress out of his perfect set of bed linens, when a light tap came at the door, followed by the clinking of keys in the brass lock. The door did not open all the way, but enough that I could make out Alice's small form from the light filtering in.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you look well. Edward did not ride you too hard did he?" she asked skipping over and dropping down to the floor beside me. I was about to give her an answer, but she prattled on.

"Oh, Bella he tore your dress!" She exclaimed, pulling the shredded remains from under Edward's bed, where they had fallen. "I do hate it when Jasper tears my clothes off, but we must remember passion is a good thing. And men…they do enjoy undressing us, they just have little patience for clasps and ties and buttons and ribbons and sashes and such. We just have to forgive them."

I really think Alice did not have the full grasp of what last night was like, but I really did not know how to tell her otherwise. I shook my head and sat up hugging my knees.

"Alice, where is he now? Will he be gone for long?"

"He has gone hunting with the men folk. My father, brothers and husband, hunt often. They left early morning and may not be back till this evening. They really enjoy the pass time," she said smiling, her eyes had a romantic glow to them. Again she was judging my wrongly. "Why Bella, do you miss him already?"

I chose not to answer her question. Instead, I stood up, the blanket acting as my robe and walked over to the bed to find a plain frock he must have set out upon his perfectly made bed.

It was clay brown fabric with un-hemmed edges and it looked as though it would drown my body in excess fabric. It was without a doubt the must ugly body covering the world would ever know. Yet I was alright with it; I had no desire to wear anything that pulled for attention.

"Am I to wear this?" I asked Alice, holding it up. She cringed and wrinkled her small nose in disgust, then stomped over to me.

"Bella, if you put that on, I'll beat you myself," she said firmly.

"Alice, if this is what he chose, it must be what he wants," I said, glad to have anything to wear, glad that I would not be showing off anything to_ master_ _Edward_ in this.

"Edward does not know what he wants! Subconsciously he wants me to pick out your wardrobe," she insisted ripping the ugly frock from my hands, and holding it out of my reach. She looked at me with those big pleading eyes. "And since Edward does not know what he wants- I brought you this gown," she informed shoving a new silk gown in my hands. She smiled and nodded her head, pleased with the exchange.

It was a deep indigo and it looked as if the silhouette was going to be overly flattering, more so than I would have wanted. My shoulders would show, and my cleavage would peek out of the top, my calf would be seen through the slit.

"Alice, give me the other one back! I will not wear this," I demanded launching myself at the other dress clasped in her little hand.

"No, Bella! Friends do not let friends dress like hags," she insisted darting away. I followed her, still clutching the blanket to me, while attempting to retrieve the frock. She was quick to flit about the room. I chased her for a time then stopped to catch my breath.

"Please, Bella just do this my way! I know how to dress and Edward loves blue! Just be a friend to me and try it on," she begged sweetly. I crumbled and begrudgingly put on the gown with a sour face. But Alice, her face lit up and she leaped over to do the claps in the back.

"It is perfect Bella," she said spinning me around to wrap me in a hug. Her big eyes flit up and down the length of the dress, as she beamed with pride. I groaned inwardly, at how this girl could persuade me so easily.

"Now, I have to be going! I was forbidden to come in here. Both father and Jasper have promised to beat me if I do. So act like the dress just came to the door. I'll--."

But just then the clinking of the keys and the clicking of the lock sounded. I looked at her as her eyes grew wide and her small body tensed. But she did not stand still for long, for she darted over to one of Edward's trunks and dove in, closing the lid on top of her. My heart beat heavily as the door swung on it's brass hinges and revealed another feminine figure.

"By Thor, he sure is dressing well," the warm voice greeted. "I know we were not introduced yesterday, But I thought I would take the time to apologize for my children's behavior. They sometimes act like animals."

I nodded and smiled in return.

"I'm Bella," I said quietly.

She was young, almost too young to have grown children. Her caramel-locks were pulled back showing of her face structure. Her warm face was heart-shaped and her sincere smile was lined with little dimples. Her figure was slim but with soft curves. Her dress was Viking and lacked the modesty of a typical English gown.

"I'm Esme of the Cullen clan. My husband Carlisle is the chieftain. You've met my offspring," she said sitting gracefully on Edward's bed. While she was dressed like the wife of a chieftain, she looked nothing like her daughters.

I think she noticed how I was assessing her features, looking for familiarities, for she smiled forgivingly. I blushed and offered my apology.

"I'm sorry it is just you look nothing like Alice or Rose," I supplied awkwardly in a mumble.

"Yes I know," she admitted with a shrug. She looked hurt that I had noticed. "Rose and Alice are not from my womb, nor is Jasper. Carlisle took them in at different times. "

I was shocked, they had not mentioned it and Vikings were not known for taking on wards. Or so I thought they were not.

She must have sensed my astonishment for she laughed softly.

"They forget to tell people. They forget that it is not normal to couple in such a way. I'll have to scold them for having you think that they were involved in such scandal!" She was still laughing as I grasped what she was saying.

"Emmett is my first born followed by Edward, four years later. After that the midwife said that my womb was bled dry and I could have no more. And I was truly saddened."

Her face darkened for a moment, as she paused.

"Then one day, when my little Emmett had gone venturing further in the west wood than he should have, he came across a bear. At the time, he was eight summers old and his small bow was no match for such a beast. But Rose helped him climb a tree, and scare the thing off. And then he brought her home, or rather she brought him home since he had twisted his ankle."

Her English was decent but it had a Gaelic twang to it that made it even more pronounced. She spoke with such affection and love that I had to listen. It was clear that despite their faults she thought the world of her sweet children.

"Oh and my poor Rose was bruised and battered and her hair was matted and uncared for. She had suffered a great amount of abuse before she took refuge in the forest. She was no more than seven, most likely six. But she became mine, my very own daughter and I was thrilled to have her. Most of the time, she just followed Emmett about, doing more boy things than girl things. But she was still a daughter."

I tried to imagine that blonde woman as a needy child, but it was a stretch even for my imagination.

"And then later that year, on a raid, Carlisle caught a stowaway on the way how from the isles. Jasper was a thief at the young age of seven. He was witty and had quite a mind about him, in Carlisle's eyes he was the perfect new addition to our family. So he took him as a son."

Vikings. Thieves.

Yes, I could see the binding connection.

"And it was he who brought home Alice. Carlisle had taken all the boys on a raid and Jasper found sweet little Alice roaming about in the cellar of the church and brought her back. She was three or four, and had clearly been alone for some time, for she was very much underfed. Carlisle thinks the religious men thought her possessed by demons for she seemed to be living there. Alice still can remember nothing, not even her name. Alice is what Jasper named her that day and it is what we have called her since."

And then my heart broke for Alice. I had heard that some parents gave away difficult children to be reared by the church, in both structure and strict discipline. But a four year old? How difficult could Alice have been?

"They have grown up together. Emmett and Rose hid their intimacy from me for a while, but I think they were lovers from their thirtieth and fourteenth year. They wed two years later. Jasper and Alice were more like soul mates, who became lovers later on. They have only been wed now for three years. And my dear Edward never really cared to find someone. He is my ambitious one. "

She looked at me with deep eyes. I wanted to ask her about the fiery red head across the hall. She seemed attached to her son to say the least.

"I tell you all this to ask that you bed him well. He is my heart and it means very much to me that he pleased."

Was she threatening me? I could not tell for certain. I looked at her and tried to think of an appropriate response to her request.

"Slavery is not as bad as you Christians would make it. I'm in charge of the house and slaves for the most part. Carlisle takes over when he needs to. We are fair most times and decent the other times. Learn your place and you should do well, Bella," she finished by offering me a slice of warm bread wrapped in an embroidered handkerchief.

She continued.

"Now I know Edward wants to keep you on water only, but I'll not let bread go to waste," she said turning toward the door, her skirt swishing gracefully as she walked away.

She turned as if she had remembered something.

"When Edward comes home, I'm going to ask if you can serve me during the day, while he does not need you in bed. I trust he will. Until then get some rest Isabella." She said her hand on the door knob.

"Oh and Alice your safe to come out…I'll not be telling your father, just keep out of your brother's room for now on, dear," Esme called sweetly to the trunk across the room. Alice in turn flipped open the lid and popped her head out.

"Thank you mother, I just wanted to visit with Bella this morn," she said, switching back to her Dane tongue. Her mother smiled with an understanding nod.

"As long as you are careful not to undermine your brother's authority! It is his property that you're playing with and it is in his room you are taking leave in. Jasper would not be happy if he hears of this."

"Yes, mother and that is why no one will tell him," she said with a small wink. She pulled her herself to a standing position and gracefully jumped from the trunk.

"Very well Alice. But keep in mind you cannot go about forcing her to disobey your brother. If you do, I'll make you stand there and watch while Edward flays her at the post, understand daughter?"

"Yes, mother. I know." She answered quietly still in Dane, her head was hung in mock shame. Esme tuned and left. As soon as her mother closed the door, Alice's head shot up and she smiled.

"My mother is great, is she not?" she exclaimed running over to me.

"Yes wonderful," I said sullenly, still frightened and focused on the word _flay_.

"She never tells on me, though she sometimes tells on Rose. Rose's behavior can be quite atrocious when she does not have her way. My brother calls her spoiled. My mother will be telling on her tonight; she has reached her end with Rose. This morning because the stable-boy had stabled her horse in a fresh stall and she went crazed on him and wailed him mercilessly. Really her mood was previously soured when the boys did not take her along; the stable boy was in for it no matter the reason. Mother has promised her that she will be beaten, if not by my father, than by Emmett. Either way now Rose is now trying to work her way out of it by being decent. Hence, all the extra bread," Alice said ripping off a piece and popping it into her mouth. I followed suite and ate. The bread was still fresh and it was moist in my mouth. In my mind, the woman had redeemed herself.

"It is good," I said between mouthfuls. Alice smiled and shrugged gracefully.

"Yes I suppose it is. Rose does not usually do woman's work. But she can cook when she has to," Alice said plopping down on Edward's bed, rumpling the once perfect bed linens. I sat reluctantly beside her and finished the bread.

"And why does she not do woman's work?" I inquired casually. I did not even give it much thought; the question just sort of spilled forth.

"Rose is a shieldmaiden. Emmett has trained her to fight. She considers woman's work beneath her," Alice explained stiffly. I pondered the word. There was not it's equivalent in my land. Women were not even taught to read yet alone fight. It was a strange contrast; such freedom mixed with such oppression.

"Jasper says I'm too small to be taught to take up a blade. But his says I'm vicious enough to take along on raids. I just have to remain abroad," she explained with a gentle rouse of my hair.

I recalled it's previous state and began to unwind it from it's elaborate style. Alice helped me her nimble fingers working equally fast.

"What makes her shieldmaiden?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well just Emmett's permission and the blessing of my father. Emmett lives to make Rose happy. He allows it for two reasons. First, he loves to be with her all the time. And secondly, the goddess of fertility has not left her kiss upon Rose. She loses all her babes early on. So Emmett gives her other things to occupy her time, and give her fulfillment."

Alice looked at me with sad eyes.

"I have never even been given the chance to try for a babe. Jasper protects me from his manseed. He fears my hips are too small, so he will not risk it," she added quietly. My heartstrings pulled for the girl. It was clear that she was hurt by this and had yet to confide it to anyone but me. I rubbed her bony little shoulder, now offering her comfort.

"It is all alright," she comforted to both me and herself. "Jasper says I'm enough of a child for him to take of, and he does not need more!"

Her little smile made me smile in return. We were quiet for a moment.

"Alice, are you sure I should be dressed as I am now," I posed. "He will not consider it an act of disrespect?"

Her face masked itself in mischief and she giggled at me.

"An act of seduction perhaps, but a women showing off skin is never disrespectful," she mused to me as she released the last of my hair from the braids. My hair now fell free, in kinky waves about my shoulders. I fingered the silky waves, engrossed by how exotic it looked with this dark blue dress.

It was the Viking version of myself and it somewhat scared me.

Alice stood up and pranced toward the door. My heart fluttered at the thought of losing her. She should really stay.

Perhaps, Edward would be enraged with me and drag me out to that post in that public room. Perhaps he would rip it in that passion that Alice spoke so fondly of.

Did Alice really know her brother, or was she disillusioned by him.

"Alice can I ask you a question before you go?" My voice about cracked in nervousness.

"Yes, Bella, of course you can," she affirmed in that musical tenor.

"How does Edward treat his dogs?"

"His dogs? Why do you ask Bella?"

"I just was wondering," I explained as I pleaded with my eyes. She rolled her eyes and ran her small hands through her ink black hair.

"Well if you must know……they eat better than me and have a person to wait upon their every need. He lets no one touch them without permission. No one even goes near them without permission. When he got them he spent hours training them till they were nothing but obedient. They are the more spoiled than Rose even," she ranted bitterly. I could tell she did not think well of the dogs lavished treatment.

Then she smiled toward me and continued out the door, leaving me in a pensive state.

* * *

Your reviews always push me to write on. Tell me what you think. Oh and sry again for any mistakes, I'm sure they are there. : )

Andi


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

Wow thanks for all the reviews and support. You guys are the best.

I'll be out of town until next week due to all the stuff going on.

I'll try to give you an update by next Tues.

3 Andi

* * *

Throughout the day boredom set in like a thick fog. I paced in his chamber and cursed his God damn beautiful face.

How dare he lock me up here all day long! How dare he leave me here with nothing! The dogs got to go out! Clearly I was beneath the God damn dogs!

Edward Cullen was going to have a harpy of a bed slave when he returned. When I was finished with Edward Cullen his chances of producing any of his demon-like offspring were going to be slim. What limb to say goodbye to! Hah! How' bout saying goodbye to your manhood Master Cullen! Let's see how you like that!

But I only brooded for so long. Then I set about looking for sharp objects to serve me and my plan. I did not find much; a dulled chisel was in the bottom of one of his trunks. I ran the tool in my hands as I schemed, but I could not picture myself doing anything violent. The chisel was tucked away under the hay mat just in case.

Next I sat myself down at his writing table and leafed through some of his writings. He wrote and not just letters, he filled his journals with his travels and thoughts. He spoke of the ships and of the finds, of storms at sea and men lost to different diseases. He talked of missing his family and missing her.

I scanned the parchment for a name, one that would stand out as unfamiliar- but I found none.

I shut the memoir, folded my arms into my very own pillow and dozed off. It had to be late, later than Alice had said to expect them.

It was his rough calloused hands that pulled me up and ushered me into his crushing hug. I was awake in an instant, his lips ravishing mine as they had before. Yet his lips were softer and more loving over all.

He was shirtless, all he wore were plan leather trousers. In the dim light he was sleek and sensual. He looked almost beautiful.

Part of me wanted to pull away but part of me wanted this. It was the love I knew that Jacob would never be able to give me. His kisses and caresses were not the affections of a husband, but of a lover.

My senses were on fire; my body was shivering. It was not the electric green eyes or the soft leather of his lips. It was not the muscular embrace or the lovely get-everything smile. It was the whiff of ale that lingered on his warm breath and huffed into my face, almost enough to make my eyes water. Even his kiss left the taste in my mouth

"You're drunk," I exclaimed trying to push away. But his hand slide down my back and cupped my bottom, forcing me closer, thrusting me off my feet and back into a kiss.

"No my dear, I've just been drinking. I've missed you so. And Thor's toes you are wearing that color again," he gasped in-between plunging kisses. "You know how I like it when you wear that color."

What? Was the man crazed? I had never once worn this color around him. In fact, most of our time together, I had been wearing nothing.

I struggled in his strong arms, pressing against his chest.

I did not want him, but I really did not want him like this. I did not know his nature, perhaps he was a dangerous man after taking his fill, and perhaps he would bruise me and leave me bloody. I twisted but he held me still by clenching handfuls of blue silk in his fists. He drew me closer and my heart began to flutter in my chest.

Oh God, I have to get away.

His perfect lips nuzzled my left cheek, trailing over until the rested in the soft crevasse behind my ear. There he teased my earlobe with flicks of his tongue, giving a sensation like none other. I let my breath out in a hiss, when he began to lay his soft but intense kisses on my neck. Goosebumps erupted all over my body and the hair near my neck stood on end. When he set his lips to work y resolve was shattered.

He was making love to me.

He was not having his way or pleasing himself, he was loving me. It felt wonderful, as if streams of lighting were pulsating though my body and into his and vice versa. The connection was so deeply sensual that I shivered.

His lips traveled down to my half bare bosom and kissed tenderly my silky white skin.

"Oh Thor I love you," he cried passionately as he swiped me up into his arms. He lovingly cradled my form and carried me to his bed where he laid me gently. There he kissed my nose and began to raise my gown slowly and with ceremony. I wanted to fight but something about him had left me paralyzed.

He crashed down on the bed beside me and began to pet my body as he gathered me closer. I held my breath as he ravished me. At some point one of his hands found its way between my legs and began to knead my woman folds. I felt as if I was going to burst.

Oh God have mercy, I cried in my head. I was no more than a lust filled sinning harlot and all I could do was beg to be forgiven. Then I began to recite the Lord's Prayer hoping that it would distract me from this pleasure, pleasure that I had never in my life thought possible.

Our Father who a-art in H-heaven, hallowed be thy-thy-th-

Oh God! Oh God! Oh dear God, this is not going to work.

Instead I just moaned. I laid there half tortured -half worshiped, while his petting died down to gentle caresses. He was whispering into my ear but his voice had grown so soft I could not hear.

His ungodly kneading slowed and his lips ceased the effort to claim their ground. He continued to rub my shoulder and back until his breathing evened and his eyes fluttered close. He had fallen into a sleep, but even in sleep, he had me secured against him.

His arm was wrapped protectively around me and he had shuffled my head to rest on his hard chest, forcing my entire left side of my body to lie upon his. I tried my best to get up but he only hugged me closer, almost crushing my ribs.

I lay captive in his embrace. I did my best to calm myself down, to celebrate the fact that it did not go any further. But I could barely stop my panting.

WHAT WAS THAT!? I asked myself.

Had Alice known that was going to happen?

I struggled with the discomfort of being so close to him and with the discomfort of not knowing the reason for his actions. Only yesterday he was taunting me, telling me of how in control he was and here I was taken aback by his display of love.

At some point I let my body un-tense, my head rest and my eyes fall shut.

That was the first night I slept in Edward Cullen's arms and though I feared him somehow in his arms that night I felt protected.

It was his silky voice that woke me. The man was always waking me up.

"Nora, oh Thor how I missed you," he muttered still half asleep. We were tangled up in his bed linens curled together. His hands began to pet me again and I gasped as the realization hit.

He thought I was someone else.

Oh God, I called silently, as I began to pull away with more force. His green emerald eyes flashed open at my efforts and narrowed as they focused on my face. Then I watched a transformation, his smile faded into a straight line, his jaw stiffened and his brows lowered in anger.

"YOU! What in Loki's name are you doing woman!" He screamed rising up from his bed in fury. I backed away and adjusted the strap of my dress that had fallen down around my shoulder. "You vixen! How dare you lure me! And where in Odin's name did you get that gown!"

"I-I-"

"GET IT OFF, NOW!"

I quickly slipped from the gown and returned to my naked form. He watched me the entire time his eyes burrowing into me. When I had it in my hands, I offered it to him. He grabbed it hastily along with my wrist and pulled me to the door. But on second thought he released his grip.

"I'm going to find Alice. When I return you'll feel the lash. Lay out your body face down on my bed, so I can tend to you properly," he demanded shoving me away roughly. I looked at him amazed that he was the same man.

"If you chose not to do as I ask I can move our lesson to the hall, where I'll tie you to the post. Understand Bella?"

My eyes narrowed at the choices. Here I had put up with all his touching and he was blaming me for seducing him. The bastard!

The door slammed with force and he was gone though I could hear his heavy footsteps trailing down the hall. And then I heard him scream out for Alice.

I did not understand what had happened here. Had Alice known something I didn't about that dress? Whatever it was the dress had offended him greatly. Or perhaps his lack of self control had offended him greatly. But offended or not he was not going to have my back to take his anger out on. I pulled out one of Edward's shirts and put it on and sat down on my pallet.

I tried to keep my face set in anger while my insides shook in fear.

In a few moments time he had rushed through the door like a storm beating the coast. His eyes were dark with anger and his chest was rising and falling as he glared at me.

"Bella, lay yourself out on my bed!" He was demanding his face was growing red. I looked at him then turned away as if I did not hear the request. He was going to act like a brute; I was going to act as if I could not hear him.

"BELLAAAA!" he called through clenched teeth. I again ignored him.

"Bella, understand this! You ARE going to be beaten; your only choice is where. Now you either lay your vixen body out or I'll call every male from this side of the ocean to help me tie you to that post!"

He now had produced a piece of leather and had it clenched in his angry fists. My hand plunged under the thin mat for the small chisel I had hid earlier. I held it in my hands but could not bring myself to pull it out.

The few seconds I remained there were enough to make Edward furious. He stormed over to the cot and yanked me up roughly, his hand banned around my upper arm. With a swift heave, Edward sent me flying at his bed. It happened so fast that I could not even catch myself. And before I could even move I felt the stinging kiss of leather across my rear. I hissed and pain and squirmed to get up, but Edward pushed me down and swung the strip of leather again, this time landing it a little lower across the undercurve where my thighs began.

This time I was determined to get away; I twisted to my right and tried to roll off the bed but he caught me.

"Bella do not make this harder for yourself," he sneered flipping over, almost effortlessly. "Move again and it's the post!"

Three more marks were added to the others as he brought down the lash in rapid succession. I hissed in pain and cursed him aloud the entire time.

When he had finished, he reached for me but I flinched and pulled away. Then he whirled the nasty piece of leather at the wall and rushed out of the room. My hindquarters were on fire, but my spirit was even hotter. I wanted to reduce his room to piles of rubble; I wanted to rip every piece of parchment that held his script but in the end I just laid there and plot unrealistic ways to kill the man.

My plotting was interrupted when he came back in towing his blonde haired sister behind him. She was dressed in a silk robe and her hair hung freely.

I gave him a death glare to silence all death glares, even his sister shuddered at the visible anger. She pulled away from him and yelled at him in her Dane tongue.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she scoffed looking at me.

"I let my temper get away. Just, see if I hurt her," he pleaded as he paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. She sneered and looked toward me in disgust.

"I really am not seeing the problem. You were supposed to hurt her," she said rolling her eyes. She still had not moved from the doorway.

"Don't be a shrew Rosalie; just look and see," he asked his temper heating, his hands motioning to me.

"You look," she countered.

"I can't she won't let me near her," he said quickly, his voice rising.

She let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to me with a glare. She had such a fierce look about her that I did not dare to pull away. As she turned me slightly and lifted the tail of the shirt, Edward looked away as if he was suffering.

She was silent for only a moment before she sneered and flipped the shirt back over my rear. With gusto she stomped over to her brother. Her voice came out as a hiss into his ear, all of the annoyance seething out.

"Have your sperm up and died? That is the poorest excuse for a beating I've ever seen in my entire life," she scolded shoving past him and toward the door. "Don't ever pull me out of bed for something like this again!"

"So she is alright," he asked again.

"Yes, Edward she will live. You're such a woman," she voiced as she opened the door. He walked over and pushed her out and turned back to me.

I turned away but I could feel his eyes for a few moments before he sighed and left the room once again.

* * *

Reviews make my day.


	7. Chapter 7

Sry guys, I got worse instead of better.

Anyhow, while I read the reviews, I don't think I got to respond to many. But I wanted to thank you all. I could not ask for a better group of readers/ reviewers. You ALL are amazing. I never thought I would get such a great response.

Next chapter is written and coming soon.

Hugs

Andi

* * *

"Oh God, How I hate Edward Cullen," I ranted to myself, my eyes fixed on the door. I let my hand snake behind me to rub out some of the fire still remaining in my rear end.

He brought new definition to the word cruel!

I tried to calm my anger, but resorted to storming about the room like a caged lion, throwing his perfectly placed processions to the ground. I let all my rage out, all the while trying to push the picture of his perfect face from my mind. But even with all the hate that was seething in me, his crooked smile remained, his tender kisses still lingered on my skin and the places he had touched still burned hot with his hand-prints.

I had just cleared his God damn orderly desk with a swift swipe of my arm, when her vinegary laughter erupted and echoed off the walls. I spun on my heels to see her leaned casually in the door frame, a pitiless smirk on her face.

"Don't mind me, I'm enjoying this as much as you," Rose chortled with a graceful shrug. For some reason I believed her, her beautiful face showed no signs of trickery. Self-consciously I tugged at the edges of the shirt I was wearing. Next to her, I was so plain it was almost laughable.

Then I looked around at the damage I had done. Flustered, I stooped down to gather several quills that were now littered about my feet.

"Leave it! I'll just leave the door open. Enough people hate Edward that it very easily could be blamed on any one of them."

I looked up and gazed at her in confusion. She tossed me a white smock and came in and closed the door behind her.

"We're to do the washing with the slave women,_ you_ and I," she explained in a sulky tone. She looked me over with a sour expression.

_Oh yes, he did say I was going to assist his mother._

I quickly pulled on the plain white dress, delighted at the chance to be free of his room, at the same time unsure of the company. She stiffly nodded in approval then led me from my dungeon into the hall. Gracefully, she floated across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Tanya dear, it's me," she called impatiently. The door flung open and the curvy strawberry-blonde set her hateful gaze on me.

"What are you doing with that scum?" She asked in Dane. She clearly was disgusted by the sight of me.

"Oh, the washing…Emmett's sentenced me to help out since he feels that I _don't appreciative the endless freedoms_ _he has so graciously given me!_" Her booming impersonation of him was faultless. The washing was apparently her punishment, woman's work, as Alice had called it. "Edward wants _her_ out of his room during the day," she added moving her eyes non to discreetly to me. Tanya toyed with a curl of hair and looked me over with deliberation.

"You can come and sit by the river. My mother will be toiling over her needle work in the shade, making sure I'm actually _doing_ the wash. You can join her and keep me company," she suggested evenly. Tanya's eyes had not left my face; she had slipped into a deep trance of abhorrence.

"I'll not being going near her filthy body. But you can have her carry my winter dresses down, only don't let the whore touch them after they are clean," she told Rose as she pranced away to fetch the stuff.

When she returned she piled them in my arms, granting me an evil smile then closing the door.

"What did she say?" I asked as Rose and I walked on.

"Oh, just that she was glad to meet you and happy to give you her wash," Rose answered without pause. I almost burst out laughing at her lies, but bit my tongue instead.

"And she is-"

"-Tanya is Edward's betrothed. But Edward has not yet set a date for their union," Rose stated plainly.

"What is he waiting for?" I asked thrilled at the idea of an escape. I could take the room across the hall and that Tanya girl could deal with Edward's drunken tirades.

"Edward has more than just himself to think of….he's waiting…he's waiting…" she stopped for a moment then caught herself. "His reasons are his own. Not even I understand all of them. And the ones I do understand I cannot just go about and speak of freely. They will marry in due time."

"And she knows that I sleep with him?"

Rose turned and laughed at me, before pulling further down the hall. I'm sure she could tell that I found the idea of such openness strange.

"It is not uncommon for a man to seek pleasure. We do not see any purpose of hiding it," she said tartly. "As a wife it is a woman's job to understand her husband's needs. If Emmett wished to bed someone else, it would be my place to let him." She said the words as if they were practiced, precise and clear, but I could tell they were quite painful to force out.

"Tanya knows this too. Just allow her time to adjust," she added jerking me out a door and into the open air.

"And if a woman were to seek pleasure elsewhere?" I asked stepping into the sunlight. I think I knew the response, but I had to ask it anyway. The Vikings were ever surprising me.

"If a woman were to seek pleasure else where, it would end up is with her neck being sliced from her shoulders. It does not happen," she supplied quickly, before turning away.

I took in the harshness of the sentence, stopping to hitch my breath; I then paced my strides to catch up with her. We walked down through the town until we reached its edge, and then continued on down an incline toward a river.

Washing day looked like a grand production. There were six dozen people, four boiling kettles of water and baskets full of linens and clothes. Rose groaned as she led me closer, I could tell she viewed this as unjust torture.

In the mid-morning shade, I could make out Edward's mother sitting with a few others. She was intently picking at her needlework while she talked, gazing up every so often to look for someone. She smiled slightly when she saw us, and then awarded her daughter a stern stare. My eyes scanned around for a moment.

"She is not here. Jasper locked her up thanks to you," Rose chortled with a callousness I was beginning to become familiar with. I glared at her. "Oh don't worry about Alice. Jasper only locked her up for her own safety. Edward wanted to throttle her earlier this morn. At the most Jasper will just give her a smack or two; he's too kind to do much more."

With that she tugged the load from my hands and began to sort it, divvying it out to the slave women, giving an order with each garment. They were quick to do what she said.

"Rosalie Lillian, you are not here to direct; you are here to help!" Her mother called from a distance. Rose shot her mother the most venomous glance then mumbled curses under her breath.

"The whites are washed in the kettles, the dyed fabrics in the stream so the color does not fade. The lard is over there in that bucket, use it sparingly the boys need to plumage more." She said gathering several garments under her mother's watchful gaze. "If you have any questions you'll have to ask me, no one else will likely speak your tongue."

"Why do you?" I asked stooping over a basket to sort.

"My mother's father was English, hence all the English names. She even renamed my father with a Christian name, Carlise. And it is he, who likes our minds to expand as far as they can; he has taught us language-among other things," she said still using her glares a form of silent warfare. Her mother was quick to give scowls of equal severity; the two of them were quite amusing. "I'll be right back, I have to go win over my mother or I'll be here all day."

With that, she stalked over to the tree in the distance. I quickly began to gather some wash and dove happily into my task. It was good to be outside and doing something useful. I found myself humming happily as I lifted the boiling wash from the kettle and stung it up to dry. At one point a pouty Rose joined me and pretended to work with exagerated motion, but then she slipped off. When sweat beaded my brow and wisps of hair curled around my face, I knew I could take the heat of the kettles no more.

I swapped places with someone so I could wade in the stream and rise off the darks. I tied up my skirts and waded the knee deep, to where the water was clear. I would rise them, then ring out the garments, before handing them off to someone to hang.

I was so content in my task, I did not really notice those who were around me.

I could do this. I could be a normal salve, as long as I did not have to be around Edward Cullen.

Being so elated must have fogged my mind, for I did not see the rock near my left foot and when I went to move, I tripped and went crashing into the frigid water, face first. Two big hands hulled me up from behind and I turned to see a dirty-blond man with long hair. He was average in looks, but when it came to muscles this man lacked for nothing. His smile was kind, but his eyes feasted upon me in an almost possessive way.

"I'm James and you my dear just took quite a fall," he said in perfect English, looking me over once more. I shivered, I hoped from feeling the spring air on my wet skin. He eyed me again.

I could feel other people's eyes on me as well. _Great_, I thought bitterly to myself. I hated attention and this was the worst kind.

On the shore a group of women giggled at my tumble, across the shore a booming laughter threatened to drowned them out.

Emmett was seat upon a horse enjoying my fall, as if it was my attempt to be his very own personal jester. Behind him, also horsed, Jasper watched cautiously, worry etched into his face. _But luckily_, I thought,_ Edward is not with them._

But my relief was short lived, as I felt a new set of hands swipe around me and pull me up. In an instant, I was seated in front of him on his steed. He had me riding side saddle, my legs resting across his, my backside nestled against the junction between his strong thighs. I wiggled to get comfortable, causing him to grimace. When I tilted my head ever so slightly we were face to face, I could not help but turn away.

He looked at me with those emerald eyes then at the slave and nodded. He too had seen the possessive way that man had gazed at me, and I could tell by the stiffness in his jaw he was struggling to keep control. I had no idea at who he was directing his anger. Most likely he saw it as entirely my fault that the man had stared at me so. Me and my vixen ways.

I heard him mumble something about how he could not leave me alone for even a second, but he said it in Dane so I pretended not to notice.

He then led his horse from the stream and up toward the village, giving the gaggle of woman a silencing glare. The horse trotted briskly on. His one arm wound possessively around my waist, the other held the reigns.

"Do you make it a point to dress so _tactlessly_?" His silky voice barked into my ear. His lips were so close I could feel the warmth of his breath. I gazed down at the should-have-been-acceptable white frock and saw how my body showed through the drenched fabric. It clung to me and revealed about everything it could.

My face flushed several shades of red then I gasped and covered myself.

He surprised me by laughing in amusement. I turned on the horse and lowered my eyebrows in a deep scowl. But this only provoked him and he laughed even harder. I shoved him and tried to get off, but he pulled me further into his lap.

"Don't be that way," he barked still somewhat laughing. I do not know why but his musical laughter aggravated me even more. He peeled some wet pieces of hair from my face and grabbed my trembling chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You should be glad I finished my ride when I did. You were putting on quite the show for everyone. And I really do not like to flaunt my possessions."

I felt my cheeks heat. He smiled and I glared at the way my body betrayed me. He kissed my forehead and tumbed my cheek. It was not in a passionate sort of way; it just felt like a truths.

_Was this his form of apology?_

"I suppose I should ask if you are inebriated and recognize fully who I am," I spit at him. He pulled back sharply while visibly cringing. With a raised eyebrow he looked at me. It was a look that said, "are you sure you want to go there with me."

"Woman, do not play with me today," he grumbled still managing to keep his devious crooked smile. He then shook his head as if trying to forget something. "I spoke with Jasper and I'm ready to put what happened aside. Alice is to blame and she is well aware of it. But you too are at fault. I gave you ample warning about listening to my sister, but for some reason unknown to me, you think I give orders just to hear myself speak."

I let my lip jut out in a pout, and then bit it before turning away. _He was impossible._

We had passed down the streets of his Viking keep and were now approaching their grand house.

"Now let's get you up to my room and into some dry clothes," he demanded, stopping at the stable to hand over his horse to one of the workers.

He pulled me down and hoisted me over his shoulder like he did the first day we had met. I was wet then too, I mused to myself.

"Speaking of my room…I noticed, when I went to fetch my cloak, that you decided to redecorate," he said coldly walking with long strides. "I'm not really sure if I care for your choice of decor, so you'll have to spend the rest of the day righting it for me," he said smacking his hand down hard on my still sore rear.

"Someone else did it," I hissed through the pain. He let out a wickedly sensual laugh, before ducking into the main hall.

"No lies, woman. You're the only one I know that is foolish enough to touch my things. You're lucky I'm feeling remorseful for your previous beating or you'd be getting another," he scoffed heading down his hall and to the all too familiar door.

He tossed me on the bed and looked around his hands on his hips. It was pretty bad, the floor was covered in his belongings. Even I frowned at the mess.

"No, woman, this will never do! You are going to be very busy tonight," he growled, looking from me to his now cluttered floor. He had taken on an almost playful nature, as if the fact that I had the nerve to wreak his room amused him.

"Get those off while I'll look for something else. I'll be dressing you for now on, since you lack taste."

_I lack taste? Was it not his sisters that dressed me the past two days? _

"Strip," he ordered going over to a chest and flinging it open and sorting through it.

I watched as he pulled out gray dress with an embroidered hem. It was simple, but at the same time it did not look like the garment of a slave. He looked at me and his face hardened.

"I said UNDRESS. Thor's teeth Bella, you require patience no man on this earth has! You don't do a single thing you're asked until threatened," he yelled. I didn't flinch perhaps I was becoming immune to brutish behavior.

_That could be a good thing_, I thought to myself.

He stalked over to me, with a determined look set upon his perfect face, but still I did not back down.

"Lift your arms, woman," he said with an exasperated sigh. For some reason I complied and he had the wet dress off in one tug. He then tossed the gray one over my head, yanked it straight, then smoothed it over my body. It had been so long since someone had dressed me that I felt like I was four years of age all over again.

"Now turn around so I can fasten it," he commanded in his silky tone. Again I complied.

He trailed a finger up my bare back, igniting all the goosebumps once again. Then he set to work. His quick fingers link the clasps and finished me up with a stinging swat to my rear. My hands went to rub out the rekindled burningand I jumped around to face him.

He laughed once again.

I looked at him and decided to use his good mood to ask for things, things that I had been lacking.

"Would it be possible to obtain underclothing?" I asked looking at my hands, then peeking up to gage his reaction. At this Edward frowned.

"Are you asking me Bella? For if you are, you best look at me!" He commanded in a hard voice. I had to muster all my courage to look at him now. I opened my mouth to voice my request again, but he cut me off.

"You are a bed slave, a thrall, you have no need for more clothing than you already are wearing," he stated firmly. I looked at him amazed by how fast his moods changed. The words stung but I knew why he had said them. He wished to remind me of my place. Apparently our truths did not involve a change in status for me.

"Clean this up. I have someone else who needs my attention or I would stay and supervise. I'll be back to fetch you for dinner and I want it just as it was before it saw your temper. Understand?" he asked in a firm voice as his piercing stare met mine.

I was going to answer him, but he left abruptly closing the door behind him like he always did. I knelled down and began to pick things off the floor. Quills. Parchment. Small jars of ink. But then, the door swung back open and he poked his head in.

"And Bella?" he asked gaining my full attention.

"It would be most helpful if you behaved from now on and kept out of trouble. A bed slave is to be a most insignificant part of one's day, pleasurable but insignificant. And _you_happen to be taking a great amount of my time. I understand you are an undisciplined Christian woman, with little knowledge on how to please a man, but still. I do have other responsibilities," he remarked evenly, raising his eyebrows.

And then the door closed once more, too fast this time. For if he would have stood there for a moment more, the ink well would have smashed against his thick skull instead of on the back of his door.

I watched the black ink trickle down the door frameand make a dark puddle at the bottom of the threshold. I smiled as I fantasized about him slipping. But my smile faded when I realized that, in the end, I would clean that up as well, the undisciplined Christian woman that I was.

* * *

Did I tell you how much I love your reviews?

Oh and if you tell me what you want to see (within reason) in future chapters I will try my best to weave it in.

Andi


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so this is the longest chapter as of yet. : ) The bad thing is I'm not sure my disk drive is saving my revisions…..so there are likely to be mistakes (I know big surprise). I'm going to post anyhow and hopefully I will recover the other edited version to swap it out with. I just wanted to post today and I'm running short on time.

Love you all

Andi

Oh and I think there may be a lemon or two in this one…not sure

* * *

The bedding was smoothed over his grand bed, the quills were returned to their marble vase, and the unused parchment into a craved cedar box. I lined his manuscripts up by alphabetical order on the left side of his desk. I stood back and looked at his room and decided on some functional changes. I angled the desk, then decided to move my cot to the far east corner where it would be less of an eyesore. The bow and quiver he had mounted on the wall, I simply dusted and placed back. I pushed his bed over slightly.

_Now that is perfect, _I stated, wiping my hands on my dress. With a sigh I turned around and caught him gazing at me in the doorway. I jumped in fright.

He smiled and gazed about at the changes, nodding as he took it in.

I don't know why but it made me nervous, as if his approval meant something.

"I only changed a few things," I whispered shrugging to him. "The desk, my cot, I scooted your bed over just a little. Other than that, it is all the same."

"It will do," he stated doing a turn about the room.

That was surprising, no complaints from the meticulous Master Edward. Instead he turned to me as if he recalled his reason for returning. His look was pensive, scheming almost. In two strides, he had advanced on me and grabbed me by my upper arm.

"Come, Bella it is time to eat," he informed pulling me from the room.

"I thought I was on a strictly water diet," I reminded him.

He laughed at my remark.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that anyone followed those orders? Alice and mother have most unquestionably been feeding you and do not pretend otherwise, my dear," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Yes, he did know his family.

He roughly tugged me along to the hall, but unlike the other time I had been there, the room contained just his family and a few others I did not recognize. His mother was seated on a man's knee at the head of the table. I assumed that the man was Edward's father.

Jasper sat cattycorner to them twiddling his thumbs and looking overly lonely, he barely even looked up when we came in. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

Tanya was trying her hardest to engross the entire table in conversation. Both of Edward's parents were giving her due attention. Rose was busy directing the servants, while Emmett followed her around, trying to discuss something that he apparently thought was of more importance than her.

To the eastern end of the table, a dark haired pair sat intimately close. She was leaning against his shoulder; he was smiling at Tanya's small talk. Her skin was a sun kissed olive, while his was a healthy ivory. They were a handsome couple, whom looked to be around his parent's age.

To the other side of her a thin pale haired girl flashed a withdrawn smile and tried to appear interested in Tanya's melodrama. Opposite of her, a girl with similar features, was slouched in her seat in a brooding manner. She did not even feign courteous concern; instead she amused herself with flicking her goblet producing an annoying ringing sound.

Upon our brusque entrance everyone stared, their eyes going from me to him. His mothers face went white and his father's faced reddened with anger. Rose stopped her flitting about and Emmet stop muttering in her ear. Tanya's face masked over with hate, while those on the far end of the table just looked confused. Jasper looked up with curious eyes, but did not ask.

Instead the silence lingered on; only the hurried footsteps of the slaves and the placement of dishes filled the hall. It all came to a dramatic end when Rose cried out.

"Loki's minions, Edward! Have you no manners?! Just as you should not bring rats in the storerooms, you don't bring whores to the table! My brother is daft!" she exclaimed to Tanya, tossing her hands up in the air. Behind her, Emmett scowled at her then whipped his hand up and brought it down hard against the seat of her silk dress. The sound was enough to make everyone cringe.

"THAT IS ENOUGH ROSE!" he boomed, his face hard. Rose dropped her chin and looked to her feet in attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Now you will bit that tongue of yours and not speak without my permission, from now till our meal is finished. Now sit!" he demanded. He put his hands on her shoulders and steered her to her place.

As he was doing this, Emmett looked at Edward with pleading eyes, as if to say, "I just did that for you. Now you better have an explanation." It was a purely brotherly thing to do, one of the few honorable acts I had seen since I came here. I could not help but gasp in surprise.

Both Edward's mother and father seemed to be demanding answers as well, his mother with a tilt of the head and raised brows, his father with an icy glare. Edward shifted uneasily then pulled me to his side.

"Eleazar. Carmen. This is Isabella. She will be dining with us tonight," he supplied curtly, ushering me to the table. Tanya's eyes seemed to protrude from her head and both the pale haired girls shared in a sharp intake of breath.

"Edward, I set your chair next to Tanya's. Where to you propose I seat Bella? On the other side of you," Rose chimed in a fake manner tapping on her plate. Emmett grunted, holding in his laughter, then scolded his wife.

"Rose, tongue between your teeth. And I swear to Odin if you speak out of term again, I will drag you from this room. And believe me when I say that you do not want that," he barked in her ear as he sat down beside her.

Edward's father closed his eyes at mess before him, while Edward's mother rubbed soothingly on her husband's shoulder. The far side of the table averted their eyes. The tension in the air was almost too much.

I looked to Edward to gage his reaction, to try to understand his reasoning. But other than a sharp glare at Rose, he seemed calm. I did not understand. Why was he doing this? Was he trying to humiliate me? Was this my punishment?

I just wanted to disappear, to sink into the ground and out of sight.

I was really beginning to dislike this room. Every time I was here, I endured some form of public humiliation.

In attempt to free myself, I dug my heels in the ground, but Edward cuffed his hand tighter around my arm. I was not leaving unless he wanted me to. And he motioned to the table as if to say "sit".

"But-but she can't eat with us," Rose interjected tartly, angry tears in her eyes. She looked to her mother and father to support her, but they both just sighed. Emmett stood to his feet and was attempting to pull her up when Jasper intervened.

"I asked Edward to bring Bella," he explained softly. "I thought it was only fair seeing how she is the reason I had to lock up my wife for the evening." He smiled slightly in our direction, while Emmett stopped fighting with his wife to look up in surprise. The whole table looked to Edward to acknowledge the truth, but for a moment he pulled me even closer to him.

"Come sit here, Bella," Jasper invited. He did not look at me though; his eyes were firmly locked into his brother's. Edward cautiously released me and I darted to the other side of the table, glad to not be the center of attention any longer.

The atmosphere returned as Edward reluctantly sat at Tanya's side. He looked a little disappointed, as if this was not his intended result. Quiet conversations sparked up, while Edward Tanya and I all remained solemnly uninvolved.

I let the awkward feeling fade and looked down at the empty plate set between me and Jasper. It was rather large and strangely oval shaped.

"Should I go fetch myself a table setting?" I whispered into the ear of my new dinning partner. He laughed softly, causing Edward's eyes to flick to us. I could tell the fact that he was seated out of hearing of our conversation, was driving him mad.

"No, woman you're dining in the Viking manner tonight. We share a plate…or rather you eat off my plate," he said amused at my ignorance. I looked around to see it was just as he said; even his mother was going to share a plate, the exception being the girls at the end of the table. They both had their own smaller plates.

"Bella, I do not know if Edward introduced you, but this is the Denali's. Eleazar is guardian to both Tanya and her sisters, Kate and Irina," he said motioning to the end of the table. Edward glared at his brother. "And Carmen is his wife. They are a friend clan."

Everyone nodded at the vague introduction. Edward's father cleared his throat.

"Are we expecting anymore guests?" he asked plainly looking directly at Edward. Edward flushed then turned away in aggravation. "I did not think so. Everyone please eat."

With that Jasper began to fill that oblong plate. I looked around and watched as I saw that only the men were making the selections, the women just sat there and waited. Rose pointed once, but Emmett gruffly slapped her hand down.

When the plate was sat down again it had a variety of foods on it. The smell was overly enticing, my mouth filled with saliva. It had been a good week and a half since I had eaten a real meal.

"I hope you do not mind, I did not know what you would like, so I just got you what Alice prefers," he said politely. I looked up to see Edward watching us intently as he spooned boiled cabbage onto his plate. He did not seem to realize what he was doing and when half the bowl of cabbage was on his plate, I just had to laugh. At my laugh he looked down and let that temper of his flare up. He slammed the plate down in front of Tanya who looked at him questioningly but appeared to afraid to object.

_Hopefully you like cabbage Tanya_, I goaded silently.

Jasper had filled my side of the plate with samples of different things. As I ate he told me what they were and who had killed it. He treated me in an almost brotherly manner. As he explained things, I was beginning to feel more and more comfortable, more so than a slave should ever have felt.

It amazed me that he did not hate me for my getting Alice into trouble.

Across the table Edward and Tanya interacted very little. I noticed that he was not eating much at all. Edward's parents and the Denali couple were engaged in trivial conversation, and for the most part everyone else was silent. I took the opportunity to ask of Alice.

"Jasper, you did not hurt her did you? It really was not her fault," I exclaimed when I could take it no more. He laughed at me then turned in his seat.

"Ahhhh, so you admit that you are to blame?" He asked casually.

"No, I am most certainly not to blame. Edward overreacted," I stated firmly taking a bite of pheasant. At this he laughed even more.

"So the fault is solely my brother's?" He asked amused, eyeing Edward to see if he was listening.

"Yes," I confirmed with a nod.

"There are some who would say that man is without fault. What do you say to that?"

"I would say that most likely the some saying that are men for they are very wrong," I countered. Jasper laughed, but Edward studied me with a deep contemplation.

"But Jasper please tell me that you have not punished her for-"

"Bella, you need to keep out of Jaspers personal affairs. You should not ask such things," Edward scolded from the other side of the room. Now the only conversation going on was ours and once again I was the center of attention.

"She can ask whatever she wishes. She is my supping partner, not yours Edward," he said giving me a friendly pat before taking away our shared goblet and filling it to the rim. "Besides I can say with good faith that I have yet to beat Alice at all. In fact I was not planning on doing so till after I ate."

That was slightly relieving, and slightly nerving. He had said yet. But he must have changed his mind by now. Certainly now that I had attested to Alice's innocence, he would apologize and let her out.

"But now you're not going to beat her at all, correct?" I asked confidently, taking the glass and sipping it happily. Jasper looked at me confused then shook his head.

"No, I still plan on giving Alice her beating. She was promised that," he corrected calmly taking the goblet and sipping from it.

My mouth hung open in shock. Why the Devil was he going to do that? He already had locked her up for a day, now he felt the need to pummel her. Even after I had told him the God's honest truth!

"Why?" I asked in agape. Edward growled at my question as if it was improper to even ask.

"Because when a woman needs to be beaten. She simply must be beaten. Alice needs to be beaten and I see to all of Alice's needs," he explained with a shrug. He had drunk that goblet dry. It was clear he was not looking forward to seeing to this _need_, as he called it.

A need to be beaten? What a strange thing.

"But HOW can someone simply _need _to be beaten," I exclaimed pushing away from the table. The dishes rattled. The Denali's were looking about confused. They were unable to understand great amounts of English and at the speed I was talking I'm sure it had made it impossible to follow. "I have never seen nor met a woman who NEEDS to be beaten," I insisted looking around in anger. Edward hissed in frustration while Emmett just laughed.

"Why sure you have woman! You've met my wife Rose have you not," he said laughing. Rose shot straight up in her chair and gave him an evil glare.

"I DO NOT need to be beaten. I have not talked once this evening without your bloody permission. So do not try and say I have," she scoffed indignity, folding her arms across her chest.

"What do call that Rose?" he asked teasingly. She pouted at him but he just laughed even more that he had tricked her into talking.

But I did not find it funny. I was angry…no one seemed to be taking me seriously. I stood to my feet and looked around.

"So you mean to say that you're going to thrash Alice despite her innocence because YOU wish to," I yelled gasping for breath. My lungs were heaving up and down as I was attempting to get a hold of my anger. Jasper now looked to Edward. He was now searching for a way out. Edward stood to his feet embarrassed by my outburst.

"Bella!" he shouted in warning.

"No, do not Bella me! You can stop all this! Just own up to your mistakes and tell Japer that the fault is all yours! Tell him not to beat Alice," I pleaded.

"I do not tell my brother what to do! And no one tells me what to do!" He barked slamming his fist on the table.

"Well perhaps it's about time someone has!"

Edward's brow furrowed tight in anger and he moved swiftly around the table, as if he was coming over to shut me up for once and for all.

"What in Odin's name is the meaning of all this! Did you plan this Edward? If you did you better get this under control and I mean now!" ordered his father commanded pointing to me. His mother simply nodded as if giving him further approval. Approval for what I did not know.

In several vigorous strides Edward was at my side swiping me up in his steel arms and tossing me over his hard shoulder. He headed toward his hall without so much as an explanation. The Denalis were excusing themselves as well, clearly embarrassed at being caught in the middle of all this.

"So I take it we will be leaving the wedding arrangements for another meeting," Eleazar asked in a cantankerous tone. But I did not hear the response because Edward had rushed me down the hall and into his room.

He lofted me off his shoulder and hurled me to his bed. Before I could even flinch to cover myself I felt the flat of his hand pounding against my rear. He was doing it with strength and it did sting, but I expected much more.

I was not complaining. I could take the sting. Hell I could take more if I had to. But he was not going to make me back down.

"Are you daft woman?" he asked, empathizing each syllable with a percussive swat. I gasped and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Did it occur to you that either one of my brothers or my father could have ordered you killed?"

_No it hadn't! Was that what he was worried about?_

"If that is the case-Oww- perhaps you should not invite-Owww- me to dinner anymore," I cried. Half of the words were muffled into the bed covering, but I was sure he had heard me because the rain of smacks took an increase in tempo.

"Good God Edward! Stop this now," I cried trying to turn over, but his one hand encased my waist and held me firmly against the bed.

"I will not stop! But you, my dear, will stop giving me orders! DO you hear Bella?"

Oh God, I heard but I all I could think about was the fire he was lighting on my rear-end. Maybe I could not go as long as I once thought.

"I do not take orders from anyone, especially slaves. I have no need for your input or your opinions woman," he stated with a loud swat. He flipped me over and began to shake me.

"Then why did you take me?"

"And I have no need for your questions! What I do is my own concern," he stated shaking me until my teeth rattled.

"And when what you do affects others does it still only concern you?"

"Beeellllaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Edward you are so afraid of owing up to me, to Tanya even to your own brother, that you rather suffer the consequences," I screamed pulling from him in aggravation. He stopped shaking me and looked at me with wide eyes. Abruptly he pulled away and began to pace.

"What are you talking about?"

His voice was harsh, almost defensive.

"You're scarred to tell Jasper you were wrong to blame Alice when she is faultless, just like your scarred to tell Tanya you're wrong to promise her a wedding when there will be none," I said, rising up to sit on my knees. He stopped and turned toward me.

"And pray tell what I am afraid of owning up to when it concerns you," he asked with an arrogant tone. I could not help it I had to smile.

"You are afraid to admit that although you claim that you do not need my input and opinions, you secretly crave them," I stated with a smirk.

"I crave them do I?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes. Not only do you crave them, but, despite my being a brainless Christian woman, you admire my opinions," I stated firmly. He turned on heels and stormed over to my side, fire in his eyes. But when I sat there unafraid, he broke out laughing.

"I'm not afraid of you," I cast of coldly but instead of being angered his eyes turned warm.

"You shouldn't have said that Bella," he panted into my ear. His hand reached up to cradle my face and took a step closer to me. He gently kissed my forehead.

I released a sigh full of raw sensuality, and I gasped for I hardly recognized it as my own.

He brought his lips down in an overpowering manner, proving that he was a master with his tongue. With his wild tongue he teased me, flicking around passionately then returning to a kiss. It was not a sweet kiss but a savage onslaught.

His lips traveled with determination claiming their way- until he was sucking on my earlobe. Softly, he nipped at my earlobe causing me to sigh again.

He pulled me to him cradling me close. I could feel the hard shaft of his sex against my thigh. I inhaled his scent; it was fresh but masculine, altogether intoxicating. He was quick to rip at my dress and try as I did my trembling hands were no help in getting it off.

"Let me Bella," he panted, the hot moisture of his breath lingering on my neck. I shivered. He simply ripped and I was naked before him. I tugged at his shirt and he laughed at my impatience.

"I said let me woman," he repeated as he tossed his shirt to the other side of the room. I pulled at his pants then ran my hands over his chest, exploring for the first time.

His lips plunged into the valley between my breast and I could not help but twist in pleasure. He pulled away to smile that crooked smile. His eyes were warm and loving.

"Patience Bella. I don't want to hurt you," he reminded sweetly.

_Oh God. I had forgotten this was to hurt as well_. I pulled out from under his powerful body and sat up, wrapping my arms around me.

"Edward, I….I've….I've never done this before," I admitted sheepishly. I felt my cheeks leak with color as I looked down, hiding my face from him, from my ignorance. He sat up and tilted my head up with a finger to my chin.

"I know Bella. Just trust me," he said swiping a piece of hair from my face and tucking it carefully behind my ear. He carefully pushed me down and straddled me again.

I panted as he returned his attention to my chest, flicking his tongue over my hardened nipples.

"Oh Thor's toes Edward!" I cried. Edward laughed at the learned expression then wrapped me up in his arms, rolling us to the center of the bed,

Against his rough hair my silky smoothness felt exotic even to me. I felt no shame in being naked in his arms, no fear, not even apprehension. It felt right, as if I could have stayed there forever.

His hand cupped the mound between my legs and nudged my tense legs apart. I felt his pulsating manhood resting against my thigh and shifted and bucked against him.

"Bella," he warned. "Patience," he gasped to me. For the first time I realized he was practicing restraint. He was hard and ready for the task, but I was not. He stroked my thigh and kneaded me as he had before and I felt the fire seep down in my womb. It was as if I was going to explode. The insides of my thighs were coated with sticky juices, but his fingers still worked me over.

"Ed-Edward," I called.

"Hush, Bella," he answered claiming my lips with a kiss. I ran my hands through his tousled locks and pulled into his kiss. My hands instinctively clawed at his back as I bucked beneath him.

The heat raged on as his sex entered me pushing deep within the confines, until it deflowed me fully. I opened my mouth to gasp at the pain, but he engulfed me in a kiss before I could cry out. My eyes watered, as my womanhood tightened around his stiff shaft. I moaned in pleasure, moving my hips slightly.

It felt like hours before we pulled from the intoxicating dance, but when we did, I was gasping for air. We both rolled over in exhaustion, staring at the ceiling, panting in rhythm.

"Let's do it again," I exclaimed after a moment, rising on my knees to straddle him. But he laughed and pushed me off.

"No, Bella you already will be plenty sore tomorrow. For the first time that was enough," he explained, but I did not understand.

"Edward, I am not the least bit sore. Just once more will not make much difference-"

"BELLA, I said no. Yes I know your needs, but I know what is best for you as well. Now heed me woman," he demanded pushing me further away. But my eyes pleaded with him.

"At least hold me," I compromised.

His face warmed and he pulled me to him, covering us both in his fine blankets. He nuzzled my neck as he sang a sweet Gaelic lullaby. I let my breathing slow and I fell asleep captured in the moment and totally content in his arms.

* * *

So I think I understand what you're all wanting:

Less spanking and more civil conduct

Not so much angst, smooth sailing fluff

No more sex, just holding hands.

Review if I'm wrong

Hugs

Andi


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys here we go. It is short but I will give you a long one sometime soon.

Andi

* * *

I unfortunately woke to the morning song of some early rising sparrows. I closed my eyes tighter and sunk deeper between the covers, refusing to let them end my sleep so soon. But somehow the warmth that was once there had faded. Unsatisfied I opened my eyes and recalled where I was.

I was still in his bed wrapped in his sheets, but he was no longer here. Even in the dim light I could not see him. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as the regret began to set in.

My virtue was given to a man I had known no more than a fortnight.

I had been foolish to jump into this with such haste. Foolish to let my emotions get the best of me. My whole life I had prided myself on being a sensible girl and now in one night that was all gone.

This was not me. I was not this girl, a girl who could be wooed with a sweet smile and handsome face.

I ran my hands through my lose locks as I let my thoughts wondering back to who I once was, Isabella the duchess to be, now Isabella the bed slave. As I thought I realized that I never wanted the first title. The dull chores of a lady, the loveless marriage, substantial wealth, life with Jacob Black: none of those things fit me. Perhaps that is why I jumped at the chance to be loved in a way Jacob would never love me. But still, this girl did not suit me either.

I was not sure what about his demanding demeanor and that warm crooked smile that had me drop my defenses without contest, but I vowed then, that last night would not happen again.

I shivered and pulled the covers up around my naked form. The gentle thud of the door pulled my attention. Under the door I could see shadows and if I blocked out the chirping of the finches I could hear low voices.

"…I know and I'm sorry to pull you from bed at this ungodly hour, but Edward, she is asking for you."

I heard him sigh.

"I'll go to her now-"

"Yes do… but Edward. Before you go do tell what you wanted to accomplish by bringing her to sup with us. Your father has been up all night brooding about it. If that was your way of calling the union off, then tell me so I can go to him on your behalf!"

He sighed again, but it was a different sort of sigh.

"Mother, I have not called it off. It is just that I need more time."

"_And by bringing her you we're telling us to give you a season or two?_ Come now Edward that makes no sense at all."

"If you know Tanya it makes perfect sense. The woman has no patience. If you want time, the best way to get it is to make her mad enough that she'll go off and sulk for a while."

"Edward really!"

"No mother, I AM serious. I've grown up with Tanya, I know what I'm doing."

"I sure hope so for there is our alliance with the Denali clan to consider. It would be a shame to go to war over a _pair of big mahogany eyes_."

This time he hissed.

"You have been talking to Emmett?"

"Yes your brother told me you were _happy_ with the girl. But Edward no one is asking you to give her up, just show some discretion. Make Tanya a content bride to be and keep your love life to yourself! If you love a slave no one will think less of you."

"I DO NOT love a slave mother," he corrected briskly. His voice had gone down an octave and now it sounded as though he was growling.

"Edward you have always been my ambitious child, so I am pleading with you. Make it right," she begged.

"Mother, you know I have more than myself to think of. It is not as simple as righting a wrong," he explained.

"Edward it is that simple. Men have kept other woman in their beds for as long as fish have filled the ocean. They have made it work and so can you. If you need advice on how to keep a mistress I suggest you go to your father. He has been a master at keeping his hidden from my knowledge."

Edward chuckled.

"Father has no other and you very well know that."

"You say that because your father has so cunningly bribed you to keep his secrets, but my woman's intuition knows all."

Edward laughed even more.

"Mother, you are mad. Wonderful, but mad." He said as he laughed with affection. "Now I am going to go. She does not like to be kept waiting."

His heavy footsteps treaded away and left an echo in the now lifeless hall.

I tried to process all I had heard: Edward needing more time. Tanya sulking. _Selfless Edward_ thinking of others. Edward happy but in no way in love with me. Alliances and wars. The proper way to keep a Mistress. And _her_, asking for Edward.

As I pieced together, what I had heard I began to understand.

Edward loved this Nora person. He had been keeping her a secret, but now that the wedding was drawing near he feared Tanya's knowledge. His mother was helping him keep their relationship undisclosed, sending for him when the time is right.

I sighed, the helpless romantic that I was. Despite the truth that I meant nothing to Edward, it was sweet that he was pushing off the wedding.

And then for the second time that morning I thought about who I was. I, Bella the bed slave, was just a pawn, a person for Tanya to vent at. He had brought me to dinner to anger her. She probably suspected that he was keeping someone and now he had confirmed it.

All the sudden I felt a fresh wave of tears spring to my eyes. I was a being used and for once in my life I felt truly worthless.

_Oh, God how could I have not seen this._

I cried for a moment more than thought realistically. I had not known this man for long and it was not as if I had lost a great love. Of course I would ever mourn giving him my virtue, but I had not given him my heart.

I wiped my tear streaked cheeks and coached myself.

_You are a strong independent woman, Bella. You can do this. _

And as I did this the answer became simple.

I would somehow convince Edward that he loved this Nora enough to forgo all alliances and stand up to the wicked bride to be. Once Tanya was gone and Edward was happily wed to Nora, he would surely let me go back to my father. I mean, if he married his Mistress, there would be no need pawn Bella.

Now, the only thing was, would I be able to give advice without his asking for it.

I had always been the level-headed friend that people came to for advice. But Edward was very pigheaded. This would not be easy.

I got up and hobbled over to where my dress lay on the floor. It was not until I got up that I realized how truly stiff I was. Edward had been right to stop when he did. I gingerly picked up my dress and righted it, pressing out the wrinkels as best I could before putting it on.

I was trying to find the claps, when the door busted open and in fluttered Alice with all her charm.

"Oh Bella, how I've missed you," she chimed as she skipped over to hug me. I continued to fight to find the clasps but failed. "Here let me," Alice offered seeing my frustration.

She turned me around and clicked her tongue.

"Oh dear, he has gone and done it again," she lamented, as I remembered the clasps that Edward did not car to take the time with. "I'll be right back."

She returned shortly with a swing purse and some bronze clasps griped in her tiny fists. "Now sit down while I stitch it on," she chirped pushing Edward's desk stool to me. I did as she said and sighed as she began to hum happily.

"So I take it that Jasper did not hurt you," I started, seeing how she was avoiding the topic.

"Oh no silly, Jasper would never hurt me," she exclaimed in horror at the very suggestion.

I nodded, glad that my stance had produced the desired result. One Viking had already taken my advice.

"Good because last night I feared he would beat you, even though I told him it was Edward's fault," I explained.

"Oh but Bella he did beat me," she said humming before and after as if it was a normal thing to say.

"What!" I shouted, trying to stand. Alice pushed me back down and sighed musically.

"Sit still Bella or I'll poke you," she said still stitching away. Her voice was tranquil.

"But Alice you just said he did not hurt you," I grumbled in frustration.

"Bella, Jasper corrected me and that is all. The man loves me more than anything under the stars. You never need to worry about Jasper's motives," she enlightened.

"Alice I do not understand. What did you do that was so wrong?"

She looked guilty, overly guilty in fact. It was as if she had committed some grave sin. Then her voice regained its usual cheerful lilt.

"Bella can't we talk about something else. I redecorated my room; since Jasper cooped me up I had nothing better to do. It now is more golden hu-"

"Why did you dress me in Nora's dress?" I demanded turning to face her. Her little face turned white at the name and her enchanting little eyes grew wide.

"Who is Nora?" she asked feigning composure. She had to turn away to do it, so I knew I had struck a true chord in her.

"The Nora who wears blue? The Nora who Edward thought he was with the night he tossed me into his bed? That Nora!" I yelled letting my temper flair. Alice let her big eyes tear over and her lip tremble.

I instantly felt bad.

"Bella, I did not mean for him to be that drunk. I only wanted him to see that you were pretty, even as a slave. And it worked it's just that it worked too well," she sobbed in what almost sounded like a ballad. Her voice had that strange musical tenor to it even as she cried it still sounded lovely. "Forgive me." She begged dropping to her knees.

"Forgive you? It is Edward's own damn fault if he wishes to drink himself to the point where he does not recognize faces," I said, stooping down beside her. "Even if you were pushing the mead cup to his lips it's his own bloody fault!"

She seemed comforted by this. But as she calmed down my worry grew.

What was Alice's role in all of this? She had intentionally dressed me to be mistaken with Nora. What was she trying to do?

"Alice," I started sweetly still rubbing her shoulder. "Tell me who Nora is."

Again she got white as if the name brought forth a ghost in her mind. It was the look of the haunted.

"Bella, I've never met a Nora." She insisted in a voice too pitchy even for her. She was clearly lying.

"Alice do you really expect me to believe that," I asked, with a soft laugh. She shrugged and smiled trying to appear confident, but her confidence crumbled under my questioning gaze.

She just looked at me.

"Bella, there are things that are forbidden to speak of, Nora being one of them. It would not bring my family any good to go talking about things you are not meant to hear. It would disrespect both my brother and Jasper and I'll not do it. I know my place….well most of the time, I know my place," she whispered, not breaking her stare once, not even to blink.

The words were strange coming from her, almost foreign to my ear. She had never refused me answers or told me anything that seemed overly serious. Even as she told me of executions and beatings her approach had not faltered. She had been consistently Alice. But now she appeared hushed, almost passive. It was clear that she was not going to talk about it. At least not now.

* * *

Now listen people and no laughing. I admit that I'm hopeless when it comes to technology. I should have been born in another time period. Perhaps the Viking age, but anyway the thing is, I wanted to know if anyone has been receiving responses from me. I've been sending them but I'm not sure they are going through.

No laughing, I said!

Anyhow, I just wanted to see if anyone was getting them.

Hugs

Andi


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, truly sry about the wait. I've been out of town visiting family and traveling. I'm still trying to get back with the last page of reviews so stick with me. For now I just want to share my thanks, so here goes. : )

Thank you to all who have offered encouragement. Thank all you who have reviewed and/or added Viking's Mistress your faves. (I don't think I've ever been anyone's favorite anything.) Thanks to those who shared Viking's Mistress with a friend; I was touched when I heard. Thank you to all who have PM'd to inquire if I was alive. Yes, people I'm still alive. Thank you to the one person who told me that the all the typos and spelling errors would typically drive you crazy, but you love it too much to stop reading. (I'm sure you're not the only one wanted to come through the computer screen to strangle me). And thanks to all of you who read but have yet to review. Yes, I still love you too.

On a side note: The chapter moves fast so be aware. We still have a long way to go though.

Without further ado…

* * *

Alice's warning was seared into my memory. "…things that are forbidden to speak of, Nora being one of them. It would not bring my family any good…"

Was it shameful? I did not understand nor could I begin to speculate.

Edward did not come back to his room; instead his mother came to fetch me yet again. That day and the following, I tackled the long list of tasks that had to be done in preparation for an upcoming feast. I, along with all the other slave women, toiled into the morning hours, baking sweet bread and preparing salted meat. Luckily, Alice was at my side without fail, only leaving when Jasper called for her. To my satisfaction, I did not have to return to Edward's bedchamber that night because the preparations were yet to be complete. And unlike Jasper, Edward never called for me; he came once to fetch me, but I pretended as though I did not notice him standing awkwardly in the cookhouse entrance.

Our eyes met for a moment's time just as he was turning to leave. His murky green eyes looked as though they were trying to convict me of something! As if I was to blame for his sin. Before I broke contact I made sure my expression leaked forth some of the bitterness I felt.

Then he was gone and I worked on in that sweaty cookhouse.

While I worked Alice chatted merrily about different things, but I listened with but half an ear. In my mind, I fumed over Edward and the injustice of being bound to him. I rehearsed ten thousand ways to tell him how I despised him, but none of them felt right. I fought with how I wanted to respond to him.

"Bella, you've minced that meat to nothing, you can stop now," Alice suggested, pulling me from my thoughts. She plucked my chopping knife from my hand and scooped up the meat I had been cutting. I sighed, my heart troubled. Alice briskly walked the meat over to a line of women, who were folding it into dough and boiling it in steaming kettles of oil. Gracefully, Alice plopped down on her stool and looked at me. "We should steal outside and freshen up," she suggested looking me over with her worry filled eyes. "We have been trapped in the cook-house all night long."

I smiled at the suggestion then corrected her.

"No, I have been here all night long. You got to go do Jasper's bidding for several hours."

Alice giggled, the warm memory making her eyes light up.

"Was I really gone that long? It did not feel it. Jasper was just bidding me goodbye before he takes off for the hunt," she explained wiping her hands on her hardly stained apron and hauling me to my feet. As she pulled me, I tripped over a basket and stumbled, granting me only a few scornful looks from some elderly women. Alice either ignored them or did not notice; instead she made her way over to her mother who was occupied with managing an inventory of supplies.

"Mother, I am going to take Bella to the eastern fields to gather flowers for the celebration. We will be back in time to break the morning fast," she supplied not waiting for an answer. Esme did not appear to be giving Alice her blessing, but seeing Alice's determination she knew better than to try to presuade her otherwise. Alice tugged me outdoors, nearly ripping the sleeve of my smock.

The morning air felt crisp and cool as we exited the steamy confines of the cook house. I swiped the sweat from my brow with my apron and breathed deeply. Alice set off into a skip, dragging me at her side.

Outside of the stables, a group of men were gathered. Some were bustling about gathering supplies, while the others were already mounted upon steed and impatiently brooding. Edward was not among them. My eyes searched for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Immediately, I felt Carlisle's hateful gaze and turned my head away. Alice must have noticed it too, but she must have interpreted it as some sort of reprimand, for she ceased her skipping and walked courteously around the group, her head down. I followed suit and watched my toes as we weaved throughout the crowd.

A hearty laugh drew my attention up and I spotted Emmett amongst a group of equal massive men. Jasper was to his left giving out orders, but when he saw Alice, he cast a longing look.

To my surprise she did not run to him, but continued to steer me through the crowd, passing him without embracing. At the most, a civil nod was exchanged. They were like two strangers taken with each others appearances, but without reason to talk. When we had passed them, she looked over her shoulder tenderly then continued down the alley, toward the gate. I looked back several times confused.

"Why did he not acknowledge you?"

She laughed and smiled lightly to me.

"It is one thing to acknowledge your wife in a hall of friends; it is another to take time for her when amongst a party of men. Men do not like to be affectionate when others can see. They do not see it as proper, Bella. It is his decision, not mine," she explained with a shrug.

I looked at her and took in yet another side of her. She was my age, yet she knew so much more of men and life. She was probably celebrating a year of marriage, when I was celebrating my first visit to court.

I nodded, thought some more and then walked on with her.

The steady building of hoofs sounded behind us. Alice and I stepped aside as they past spewing up a cloud of dust in their wake. While there were only four dozen of them, on horseback they looked quite daunting. We watched them disappear out of the gate and into the horizon.

"Will they be gone for long?"

She gave a shrug.

"However long it takes to sting a full rack of hares, a hundred or so. It could take three days. My father knows better to come back without a good deal of rabbit. My mother would send them back out again. She gets a little overzealous about Ostara," she explained leading me down an ally.

"Ostara?"

"It's the feast of spring. Have you listened to a thing I told you? Ostara is when we celebrate the Goddess of spring and fertility. Hence why Rose is in such a foul mood; she locks herself up in her chamber and pouts for a good week each spring. As if she could get her way with the gods."

For a moment, I felt a stab of pain for Alice's beastly sister. She must really want a child if she could forgo a spring celebration year after year simply out of spite. Even Alice looked a little saddened talking about it; she watched her feet as she walked over the embankment.

"It is not as bad as it use to be. Years past, she would to start showing as the ground thawed, then by the time it came to sow seed she would lose the babe," Alice whispered forlornly. "Emmett stopped letting her try the year before last. So she no longer celebrates it."

My thoughts drifted back to Edward's absence, the group who had ridden out without him.

"And Edward does not celebrate either?"

Alice laughed and gazed at me slightly baffled, before leading me into knee high dew smothered grass.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked letting her palms graze over the tall grass.

"He was not among them," I supplied.

"He'll join the hunting party in a day or so. Edward does not like to leave for long," she said simply. I saw the opportunity to leech forth more and gladly took it.

"Yes it must be hard being away from _her_," I attempted slyly. She nodded and agreed.

"It is." As soon as she said it, she whipped her little head around and glared at me, mad that I had tricked her. She turned around and stomped ahead, refusing to give me anymore answers. I could not help but laugh at her temper.

I took in my surroundings. It was the first time in a good while I had been in an open meadow. In some ways it reminded me of my barefoot-childhood days with Jake. The crocuses were peeping through their waxy jade shoots and the grass was a fresh green. The earth was softened by the spring rains and my feet sunk slightly in the soggy soil.

Alice and I wondered the fields picking a verity of flowers: snowdrop blossoms, anemones, white lilac, spring cherry blossoms; all the blossoms that spring had to offer. She sang a tune her mother must have taught her for it had a Gaelic twang to it. My thoughts immediately went to the lullaby that Edward had hummed in my ear the night before last.

A distance away, to the east, several slave men were plowing and preparing the fields. There were far too few of them to get it done properly, and at this early morning hour they already looked exhausted. One had cast off his shirt and was sweating profusely. I recognized him as the blonde English slave that had pulled me from the river. He turned and smiled in my direction, then nodded. With a blush I looked away.

"You should not stare Bella; it is not proper," Alice chided in a sweet voice. I looked at her in amazement and quickly corrected her.

"I was not staring Alice," I defended sharply, heading to a bush white lilacs. Alice simply sighed.

"I just wish to keep you around. I like you Bella. Even Jasper likes you," she whimpered as if pleading. "And Edward would not want your eyes wondering; he would not stand for that."

Of course, he can keep all three women, but heaven forbid I look at another. I swiped up a handful of anemones not caring that I had collected several thistles as well.

"Edward has Nora and Tanya. Why does he need me?"

Alice dropped the flowers along with the basket she had filled and came to me, clearly upset. She grabbed my sleeve and turned me to face her.

"Bella, there is no Nora, there never was," she said harmoniously. "You have no idea how good it has been to have the old Edward back. Even when you've made him mad beyond reason, it is improvement from the lifeless state he was in before. Believe me, you fit him well. And as for Tanya, she cannot hold a candle to you."

Her big glassy eyes seemed to implore me to believe her story, but somehow I could not accept it. I was confident of myself, but never disillusioned. When it came to beauty, I was nothing to brag about.

I looked down and carefully picked the ugly weeds and thistles from the handful of spring flowers still clenched in my fist. I tossed them to the ground, where they belonged and resumed my picking.

* * *

The next few days Edward came and went, like the oceans tides. Sometimes it pained me to look his way, knowing how he used me that night. But more than the pain was the anger.

Once he had politely inquired about any soreness I might be feeling. But I barked a terse, "I'm fine thank you!" bringing the conversation to an abrupt end. He must have sensed that I was angry, for he seemed to avoid me after that. I had a feeling that he knew I was onto him, that I knew about his secret love.

The more I watched the more was confirmed in my belief.

There was a Nora, and she was real.

At night or in the early morning he would slip away. Sometimes Rose or his mother would come fetch him claiming _she_ was asking for him. And he would run off, the breakfast table, after picking off our plate in silence, Edward parted, leaving the morning meal with a fresh plate of food. I could only assume he was taking a meal to someone.

If there was no Nora, who was Edward sneaking away to be with? He was not with Tanya for I saw her gossiping with a group of women outside the main hall. Most of the times the fiery red-head pretended not to notice me. But this time she noticed me enough to trip me as I passed.

On the third day of the hunt Edward joined them, just as Alice had said he would. He left in the morn and returned with them that evening. I had spent the day cleaning, arranging tables in the main hall and beating the rugs of their winter dust. After that, Esme sent me to his bedchamber for her chores list was empty.

He was stashing his quiver and bow in his room when he walked in on me changing into a fresh smock. I quickly slide the sleeve up and looked at him. I'm sure he could see the anger, anger that not even I could explain.

_I was jealous of this Nora whom I had never met? And for what reason? Edward Cullen while handsome was no prize to be won. The man was a barbarian. _

"I suggest you change that pathetic look upon your face for I've had enough of it, woman," he demanded stomping across the room and pouring water into a washing bowl to rise his hands. He did not even looked at me but kept about his task.

I glared all the more, hoping that was an acceptable change.

"I mean it, Bella. I'll not feel unwelcome in my own halls. I've given you far too many liberties and it is time I straighten that out!" he slammed down the clay pitcher with an exuberant amount of force and I cringed as I watched it crack.

"I really do not know what you're talking about," I said sitting down on the bed and braiding my hair. I averted my eyes, as if his conversation was boring me.

"I mean the insolence you have shown me since I've used you as I had right to," he barked, taking a step closer.

"Used me!" I was boiling now.

"Yes, use you. I had every right to take your virtue, woman. That is what makes you a slave. Ever since that night you've held me in contempt and I'll have it no more," he said sprang to my side and grasping my shoulders, he gave me a teeth rattling shake.

I blinked in confusion, trying to grasp what he was demanding of me, what he was accusing me of. I dropped all pretenses and stared.

"Edward, I'm not angry about losing my virtue," I gasped in brutal honestly. I should have been but for some reason I wasn't. Yet the genuine answer sent him into a fit of rage.

His eyes filled with fire and his right arm rose to cuff me, but instead after some hesitation, he pushed me to the door.

"There are eight dozen rabbits that need skinned. Go lend your hand and return here when you're done!"

I looked over my shoulder lingering for a moment more before the flat of his hand swatted against my rear, setting me in motion. Across the hall Tanya snickered as she slipped from her room in time to see it all. She flitted down the hall before me smug satisfaction fixed on her face. I bit my lip and held back angry tears following her at a distance, till we parted ways.

I went out to the cook house where a group of slaves were being directed by the cook to skin the rabbits. Alice was not here to keep me company now; she was most likely being greeted by Jasper doing his bidding again.

I stooped down onto the cold ground and started on the rabbit carcass. Once this task had been fun to me, I had delighted in the fact that it was an improper for a woman of my status to do. Now I felt degraded. My vision was fogged by the hot tears pooling in my eyes. Once or twice my dull blade slipped and I nearly cut myself. I was skinning my fourth rabbit when I heard someone shriek behind me.

"Ohhhhh, Belllllllaaaaa," Lauren's shrill voice cried. Her arms flung around me and she began to weep spectacularly. "I thought you were dead-Oh Bella, this place is Hell and these people smell-how could you let them take me-Oh Bella, never leave me again!"

I took in her appearance and had to try to keep from laughing. Her hair was a wild mess and she was covered in dirt from her toes to the tip of her pointy little nose. She fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around my ankles, like a child throwing a fit. Angela greeted me in a calmer manner tossing her arm around me and giving a hug. She was smiling and appeared to be in good health.

I had forgotten them and let them down terribly.

"We've been kept in cages and fed on gruel!" Lauren sobbed.

"We've slept in the Chieftain's wing and have eaten quite well," Angela corrected when she saw my worry. "It is good to see you Bella."

Lauren was still sobbing when the cook came over and ordered us to stop the commotion. I could tell that Lauren had had a hard time adjusting. Angela kneeled beside me as she worked, while Lauren was able to compose herself enough to sit up and pretend to be useful.

Angela and I exchanged stories, what had happened to her since the boat had docked.

"Lauren and I have been serving the one called Esme. This is the first we've left that wing of the fort," she said looking around at the outdoors with wide eyes. "And you Bella?"

"I've been with their son Edward. I'm serving in his wing," I said hoping not to tip Lauren off to _my life of sin. _Angela's face lightened and smiled weakly.

"Yes, Edward, he is the one bronze hair and the great stature. He stays with the young woman across the hall from my Mistress's room," she connected. I looked at her my interest peaked further.

"What young woman?"

"I've never seen her, Bella. I just know she is there. She is younger than you I think. But anyways, I think she must be sick for she never leaves; he visits her often."

I sat up on my heels. I now had proof of Edward's other Mistress and raw excitement pulsed through my veins. At the same time I was quite frightened by the truth. Part of me did not want to hear anymore, but the inquisitive nature in me had to know more.

"What is her name, Angela? Surely you've heard her name," I prodded anxiously. Angela's thin face twisted as she fought to remember. I looked at her hopefully but she just sighed.

"I've heard it mentioned once or twice. It starts with an N."

"Nora?" I asked intently.

"Yes, that could be it. I really can't remember Bella. There are thirty some rooms in our wing, most of them empty, some of them filled. It is hard to keep track," she admitted.

I looked around us and noticed that the golden sun was setting and most all the work was done. It was us and a scattered few gathering the hides. I went to a water trough and washed my soiled hands clean, taking my time. It was dark and Edward was probably expecting me back an hour ago, but I did not care. I stayed and talked some more, comforted by the familiar voices; I was interested to hear that Eric was working in the stables.

The three of us were sitting on the damp ground chatting away, when Lauren's eyes about bulged out of her head. Angela grew silent staring at someone or something behind me. Before I could turn around, I was yanked roughly to my feet. Edward's face met mine and if I had thought him angry looking when I left, words could not depict how he looked now.

"I thought I told you to come back afterwards, woman," he barked, grabbing me by the ear and towing me into the stable. I cringed in pain but followed for the sake of wanting to keep my earlobe attached to my head. I tilted my head down to reduce the pull he had on my poor ear and followed him with quick steps. He released the clutch he had on my ear once we had entered the stables and pushed me forward. The scent of sweet hay and the quiet bustle of the stable workers greeted us. They all looked busy settling the horses in their stalls for the night. With one fierce look Edward had dismissed every stable boy and every serf. After a stampede of footsteps, the stables were silent and we were in private.

"Now do you care to tell me why you're bringing me such trouble?"

He asked it as if he knew the answer, so I simply gave him a blank stare. He reached out to shake me then withheld himself, moaning in aggravation. Pacing back and forth in front of me, like a caged stallion, the man fumed. When he turned to face me, his thick eyebrows lowered over his fiery emerald eyes.

"This is why I do not care to keep a bed slave! What have I done? I was gentle with you that night, was I not? I let you flounce about with my sister and eat at our table and YOU act as if I've served you abuse! _Victimized by me_?"

"Edward, I-"

"No, woman. I'll have you know that it ends here. I may not be civil and I may not hold to your principles. But you will bend to me and I will have my portion of you," he declared between rugged breaths. "If you're going to act as if I am stepping on toes, I might as well do the stepping. You want a barbarian, you have one!"

His words held both brutality and truth. His face was sternly set like the winters ice. As he spoke I had backed against a post and now he was dangerously near, his breath hot upon my shoulder. My mind was swimming with thoughts excuses I had yet to form.

It had never occurred to me what Edward would think of my cold shoulder. What he would tribute to the cause? Certainly not that night in his bed. I had distanced myself just to learn more of Nora, to accept that he had used me so dreadfully, to come to terms with my new role here.

But reason did he have to care; I was one of many. He could have easily gone to Tanya for attention. I was not certain but somehow I doubted she was a woman of tight murals. And this Nora, surely she would fulfill some of his needs.

Confused, I peered up into his eyes trying to read what he wanted of me. His face was frozen but his eyes swept over me like an icy winter wind. He seemed to be considering striking me down and making his frustration known. I had to keep myself from flinching when he finally did move.

His large gloved hands griped both my shoulders and pulled them into a painful shrug. He had practically lifted me off my feet. His lips then crashed down upon mine capturing my lips in a deep hungry kiss. I twisted in his grasp but his hard lips molded to mine all the more. Hot tears formed in my eyes, for he had evoked feelings in me I did not understand. With one kiss he melted away all my reserve.

His kiss was meant to punish me, to own me, but I trembled not in fear but exhilaration. And I could not help but let a contented sigh escape my lips. He laughed in victory.

When I finally exceeded in twisting from him I looked away ashamed that I had given into him once again. My cheeks leaked with color and I let my hair fall over my face, veiling me from his laughing eyes.

He had a self-satisfied approval about him now.

"Admit it woman you like my lips upon you," he jeered, his gloved hand brushing away my hair. I glared at him.

"You kiss me again and I'll bite your lips off that smug face of yours," I snapped, shoving his hand away. He laughed again as if I had encouraged him in some way.

"I give you my word Bella. I will have my way with you," he whispered in a sensual voice. His powerful arm snaked around my waist and pulled me to him. I could feel his body pulse with tension.

"You may have your way with the trollops and hussies you keep company with, but I'd rather drowned than bring you pleasure," I hissed to him, turing in his arms. Again he laughed that silky laugh.

"That my dear is what the other trollops say before I toss up their skirts and ravish them completely," he growled in my ear.

"Uhhggghhhhh," I replied in disgust, prying his hand off me and pushing away. We stood an arms-length away from each other, voiceless threats passing between us. He then had the nerve to approach me again.

He placed a hand upon my chest, tracing the strings of my bodice. I shivered then wound my hand back to strike him but he seized my wrist in his iron grasp. He then twisted it painfully down to my side his face in a grimace.

He looked as if he was going to kill me there and then but he was brought from his demon like trance by a familiar cackle. His blonde-haired sister watched us with amusement, leaning against the stable door in a cavalier manner. She was dressed in tan trousers, an oversized chemise and riding boots. The dress was informal but on her looked elegant. Once she had his attention, she flounced about the stable readying a horse.

"You should wait till he turns his back, then use something sharp to strike his dense skull with, otherwise it will do no good," she suggested, slipping into a nearby stall. He seemed further irked by her presence, but her words had him turning red in the face.

"How kind of you to grace us with your presence, we _almost_ missed you those several days you were moping in bed," he growled to her as she lead a massive stallion out. Her smirk faltered for a second and they shared a dart like stare. She wiped away any internal pain caused by his comment and mounted the horse.

"I am going to go out riding for a day or two, tell Emmett not to come after me," she said in a tart voice. Edward rolled his green eyes.

"Am I your messenger boy?"

"You have to be on this earth for something Edward," she snapped with a wicked smile. Edward shook his head at her. For a moment I could tell, he was considering ripping her off the stead and tearing out her hair.

"And I suppose I'm to tell him you took his warhorse as well," he said as he patted the horse's rump. I looked up at her. Upon such a big horse the woman appeared doll-like. It was clear she was borrowing someone else's horse.

Her glare confirmed it. Apparently that was not the part of the message she was worried about getting to her husband.

"Tell him whatever else you wish," she grumbled grasping the mighty horse's mane and jabbing him gently with her heels. "I already told her that I would not be back for a while. You need not give an explanation there."

His face softened and he sighed in defeat. He seemed to pick his battles with his sister and this was not one of them.

"Be safe Rose," he warned curtly. She looked surprised by his warning but she simply nodded.

She then sped off, urging the warhorse on with a great deal of horsemanship. Edward turned to me his features changed. He looked as if he still was holding up the same white flag he had just tossed up to his sister.

"Go to your cot Bella," he commanded turning on his heel to leave the barn. "I have things I have to tend to."

I stood motionless and cocked my head in confusion as he walked away.

His moods were like the wild wind, changing without warning. It was clearly something his sister had said, but what?

That night I slept in Edward's room alone; he never came to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Alice came to fetch me to bathe for the feast. After I had been smothered in her oils, I redressed. Alice and I then gathered eggs from the hen house for the feast. I rest of the day past so quickly with preparations. I often followed Alice around like a lost lamb and again Edward was neither here nor there.

I whole time I thought more of the Nora that did not exist, the Nora who's name everyone said with a reverence, the Nora who took so much of Edward's time.

That night Edward did come back to his bedchambers, but I feigned sleep not really wanting to talk with him.

He was careful not to wake me, slipping into his bed quietly after blowing out the candles. I tossed and turned, sleeping rather lightly. I awoke when Edward rose from his bed and softly treaded to out the door.

It was clearly early morning, earlier than anyone should be waking. He left the door slightly cracked and could not help but rise and peak out of the room to see in which direction he was going.

He went down the hall and slip into the darkness. I tiptoed from the room and followed him at a distance. When I had reached the main hall I saw him turn off toward his mother's wing.

I halted remembering the words Alice had said to me on the first day here, "_As is our custom, you can only enter our wings with permission_." Instead, I peered down into what I knew to be his mother and father's wing. I could not bid my legs to follow him down the hall; instead I took a seat in the shadows on one of the hard benches in the main hall. I felt certain that with my pale feature I had to be glowing in the dimness.

I sat there and thought about which it was that was down that hall. My curiosity was going to get me killed, my father had told me so endless times, but now I felt its truth. For some reason I had to know where he went so often.

Edward was such a stranger to me. He had so many different identities. Alice portrayed him as a once depressed soul whom despite his front was by and large harmless. She spoke as if love could heal him. While Edward's mother viewed him as the ambitious one, her perfect son. Emmett and Jasper clearly respected him and his father trusted him. He clearly had a past, a secret one but a past none the less. He showed off his calloused heart, his hard exterior and his rake like tendencies.

He was clearly a person with many different identities. Edward seemed to shift back and forth, as he went about his responsibilities. I unlike him was pretty constant in character. My role had changed. I was still getting a feel for my position in the Cullen house. I was not like the other slaves, yet I did not have the liberties of a freeman. I no longer had the title or wealth, at least not a respectable title. I was still the same Bella, but my indemnity was hinged on what I was to Edward.

I would not be Edward's other bed slave. She and I could not exist at once. It was not that I was jealous, but I would not entertain Edward while she was kept hidden away. It was not fair to her. And being the object of Tanya's hate was not fair to me.

As I sat in the dark fighting through my thoughts, I bit my chapped lip.

Suddenly down the hall I heard movement and a door lurch open. Then I heard his voice call out in Dane.

"I'm extremely frustrated with you. I check on you expecting you to be asleep, not sneaking about. Just go to bed," he barked in annoyance. I flinched for a moment thinking his reprimand was directed at me, but he was still down that hall way. His footsteps then grew closer and bouncing in the stone hall. Quickly, I ducked below a table as he crossed the great hall. He was walking in such a temper, that I was sure he had not seen me.

When his footsteps had trailed down yet another of the wings I, emerged from my hiding place. At first I only intended to see where he had come from but as I stood there I could hear sniffling and my heart went out to her.

Without thought, my feet lead me down the forbidden wing. In a seconds time I was standing before her room, with only a door separating the two of us. And she was crying.

I turned the gold door knob and pushed the door open gently, revealing a half-lit room.

"Hello?" I asked in Dane. My eyes scanned the room taking it in. It was not what I had expected in the least. It was charmingly feminine. Alice had clearly left her artistic mark upon the room, the little liar. In the corner a small lantern hung from the ceiling. "Hello?" I repeated again, noticing that the small bed was empty. In fact the whole room I found to be cluttered but empty. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw movement from the other side of the bed.

I walked guardedly to the other side and I jumped when I found the source of all the sniffling.

She did have deep brown eyes like mine and chestnut curls, but the girl was not more than four. I could not hold in my gasp. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her lip pouted out and her hair was tousled. The sleeve of her nightgown had slide down off her little shoulder. It looked as if she had fallen out of her bed for the child's bed linens had come with her, and together they were in a jumbled heap. She whimpered when she saw me, so I knelt down not to frighten her more than I already had.

In an instant, she untangled herself from her blankets and ran to me burying her head in my nightgown, crying even more. I was taken aback by her actions, but I remained calm. Her words were mumbled into my chest so I could hear very little of them and what I could hear made little to no sense. Instinctively, I hugged the girl and let her cry to me.

When she was done, she pulled away and studied my face with utter amazment. She went further to trace my face with her pudgy fingers, as if she was remembering every curve. She had quieted some, and her brown eyes were now just glassy.

"Are you Nora?" I asked quietly in Dane, smoothing her soft curls. But she sat up, startled, as if I had burnt her. She backed away her lip pouted out further.

"No, I'm Nessie, Mama. Your Nessie," she tried her dark eyes glaring at me. I immediately realized my mistake, or rather her mistake and I was speechless. The child seeing my confusion backed herself into a corner and glared at me as if I had betrayed her. I was frightened that any minute she would break into a fit of tears and call for help. Instead, she sunk to her knees and trembled on the verge of tears.

This was how Alice found us.

"Nessie, dear, I brought you milk and-" Alice's lilting voice cut off when she saw me.

"Odin have mercy!"


	11. Chapter 11

My internet was down for the past few days, so do not feel hurt if I did not reply to your review. I think I might have gotten to one or two before I was disconnected. : (

I DO love the reviews and I was ecstatic when I saw that we reached 100 and some reviews for the last chapter! Keep it up.

Oh and good news! Redd4169 started a thread over on the twilighted fourm. When she first shared she stated a thread I was kinda freaked out. I don't know why but it sorta intimidates me that people will be talking about what I write(I know it's weird, but I can't help it). Anyways it is all for you. : ) Check it out! I'll be popping in from time to time and eventually will be posting some teasers. Hope to see you there! The links on my profile. : )

hugs, Andi

* * *

I sprung to my feet, my mouth opened but no words coming forth. Shaking her little head in disapproval, she shoved the food-tray in my hands, before sweeping past me to pluck up the grumpy-faced child curled in the corner. Alice hugged the child to her chest, all the while glaring straight through me.

It felt strange to have Alice upset with me, so strange that I turned to leave the room to flee the feeling. But she stopped me.

"Stay, Bella," she pleaded. She did not sound mad, only troubled. She rubbed the child's back and rocketed back and forth. The sweet child embraced the affection and laid her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Come, Nessie, back to bed," she cooed, her eyes on me. I child's body stiffened and she quickly slid from Alice's arms. Her face soured and she went back to her grumpy corner, plopping down like a weight. It was an action that could easily be interrupted as, "I'd rather die than be forced into that bed." Alice clearly got the statement for she groaned in annoyance.

It was the beginning of an epic battle. I bit my lip standing there awkwardly with the milk as I watched it all unfold. Alice chased sweet child about and put her in bed several times, but Nessie would squirm away and start the process all over again. There was kicking and biting, then more kicking. The entire time Alice remained unruffled, yet gentle. I really began to worry for Alice's wellbeing. The child was clearly tired but she kept screaming just the opposite. Eventually the child's cries changed from, "I'm not tired" to "Leave Alice!" and "I hate you Alice." Alice must have felt thwarted; still she did not give up.

The child's last plea before she melted on the floor in tears was that she wanted Rose. And she persisted in requesting Rose until Alice cuddled her in her lap, where she fell asleep, tears still streaming through her little closed-eyelids.

It happened so suddenly that my ears were still ringing with her screams. Like the calm after the storm, it was slightly staggering. Alice could tell I was shocked because as she was transferring the limp child into her small bed she gave me an apologetic smile.

"She has some of Edward's temper," she supplied, as if it was a reasonable defense. I nodded in agreement.

"And it really doesn't help that she has developed some Rose-like tendencies," Alice explained again, trying to get me to excuse the recent battle.

Rose-like indeed! I did not want to tell Alice but I was fairly certain that Rose was training the child to become some type of warrior woman. A secret Viking weapon.

Alice tucked the small thing in, then wiped her tear-streaken cheeks with her thumb. Her one hand petted the child's back, while the other beckoned for me to sit beside her. I set the tray down on the floor then awkwardly sat on the child's bed. My heart was still fluttering and I kept glancing at the door expecting Edward's angry entrance.

"He went on a walk. I saw him out. He will be gone until mid-day," she whispered. "He always eats the mid- day meal with her." She looked lovingly at the peaceful child.

"She does not look like him," I whispered studying her now angelic appearance. Alice nodded at the truth.

"No, she looks very much like her mother," Alice confessed.

"The Nora who does not exist?"

Alice looked at me her pixie features scowling.

"No, Bella, the Nora whose very name will get us both flogged. That Nora! I was not just protecting myself when I told you to forget her," she snapped angrily. Even in anger her temperament was sweet. While I could see her distress, many may have overlooked it.

"Well are you going to tell me about her or should I ask Edward? Or maybe Jasper knows."

Alice gasped at the threat then glared at me.

"She was a slave. Not a bed-slave like you, though she came to be that and more," Alice began reluctantly. "It was almost five years ago when Edward was in what my mother calls his pleasant state. He raided and directed the knaarr building; he was the perfect son and the beloved brother, even Rose enjoyed him then. Jasper and I had just wed, and Emmett and Rose were on fire for one another. All of our hearts ached for Edward, for he was alone much of the time. Jasper and Emmett urged him to take someone to bed, anyone. They were not interested in finding him love, just pleasure. They were fools then. And in common practice Jasper and Emmett gave him Nora."

"Common practice, aye?"

"Yes, common practice," she defended with a slight smile. "Jasper has never kept one. And my father has not had one since I was really young and our mother was too busy with us to please him. Emmett had a bed slave….for a few days," she added her eyes sparkling.

"For a few days?"

"Yes, I'm not really sure what happened to her. You will have to ask my sister," she said with a proud little smirk. I could not help but smile to. But then Alice's smile faded as she picked back up where she left off.

"So, Nora went from sweeping my chamber to warming Edward's bed. She was his first so to say. Now, I'm sure there were other firsts. I saw him pinning kitchen girls in corners when we were young, but nothing monumental happened."

I could not help but laugh at the thought of Edward chasing kitchen girls. Alice looked down and then back up. I could not help recognize the ominous tone to her voice.

"He was smitten with her beauty. Her dark hair and petite form. She _was_ nice to look at, but her appearance was the only thing attractive about her. I could tell she was a cocktease right away, but I'm not sure he did," sang her sad little voice.

"She was cruel?" I asked.

"No, not outwardly so. Just vain. Anyhow, Edward claims they conceived their first time and then on she was in his favor. He lathered with attention and refused to leave her. I could never really tell if he loved her, or the idea of a child, but in the next year things changed," she edited sullenly. I looked at her tying to take it in. An Edward, that was quick to love and blinded to others faults, it seemed as if we were talking of different people.

"Nessie was born and unlike most fathers, Edward was overjoyed that she was a girl. He was so tied up in having Nessie that I'm not sure he noticed that Nora seemed to care less. I never told anyone but I think she had another whom she did love, but Edward was not him."

Alice gently pushed Nessie's hair from her face.

"As Nessie grew, Nora seemed less and less content with her life. Edward offered her everything. She had an allowance of some ridiculous sum, a room of her own, fine things. He even made her a free person. But she was still a sort of tortured soul. Things started to get unruly when Ness had turned two and Edward wanted to make her legitimate in every means of the word."

I looked at Alice and blinked, it seemed to be a strange that such a thing could stir up trouble. But Alice's eyes widened to verify the tale.

"Bella, I'll not forget the night he announced their marriage to be as long as I live. He surprised her at supper and in front of us all, and she simply stormed out in a rage. She refused to marry him. Then the next day she would agree to it all. She was the most fickle bride to be the world will ever know. And then there were weeks of fighting, leading up to the day."

I looked at her confused but she just shrugged.

"I do not know why. She just did not want him as a husband. I will not say that in all their fighting that Edward never throttled her. I wanted to throttle the woman myself. But Edward never forced her to do anything. He urged it for Nessie's sake, but he did not force her," she raised her voice from a whisper to an urgent declaration.

"The day of the wedding the three of them went on a walk. The guests were arriving and Edward wanted Ness to go outside before the ceremony. She used to love going outside," Alice cried sadly. Tears started pouring down Alice's face and she buried her head in Nessie's bed and wept bitterly. I almost laughed for her tears seemed out of place. But when Alice looked up I could tell she was genuinely hurt, possibly disturbed. I reached for her but she pushed my hand away in anger. There was a great amount of suppressed feelings here. Not speaking of this had not been healthy for Alice.

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"He went and killed her, Bella. That is what happened! He tied a rope around her neck and strung her from the great oak, leaving his two year-old daughter to watch," she barked at me. I looked at her scared at how upset she was, horrified by the tale. I was certain she was going to tell me that she was confident of his innocence. But the words never came.

"Surely you do not believe that Alice," I urged, but she shook her little head.

"Bella, I do not know what to think. All our neighboring clans found her hanging there, Nessie screaming below. Edward was nowhere to be found. It was Emmett went and found him and drug him back. And Bella he never refuted it. Instead, after talking to Jasper and Emmett for hours, the only explanation that anyone got was an order never to speak of Nora again!"

"But Alice…"

"No, Bella I know my brother. If he was innocent, he would have went before all and Odin and told the truth. Instead, Jasper and Emmett guarded his honor like a pair of thugs. Nessie refuses to leave the room and is scared by every strange face and our neighboring clans want not to do with us."

"I do not understand. How does this change your political standing amongst the clans?"

"Bella, consider it. What crazed chieftain would offer his daughter to a man who killed his wife to be, on his wedding day. There have been no offers of unions and no alliances since then. We stand alone."

"But Tanya-"

"Tanya's clan is small and Eleazar is not her father, but her guardian. The union is a good one for them and it is not as if he is throwing away his flesh and blood!"

The little thing curled deeper into her covers, tossing at Alice's raised voice. I looked at her with renewed bearing. Her little life had been a traumatic one as of yet. If kicking and screaming was the only consequence, then it was not so bad. Suddenly, I smiled at how easily I granted her leniency. I knew that her family had taken a similar stance.

As I watched her a thought filtered through my head and warmed my heart with hope.

"But Alice, if Nessie witnessed her father kill her mother, wouldn't she be afraid of him," I said excited at my incisiveness. I was not sure why, but I had to prove Edward innocence. I think partly for myself, so I could sleep soundly at night and not worry about him killing me.

Alice's glassy eyes met mine.

"For a fortnight, Nessie would not go near him," she whispered. "She just screamed as she screams now when anyone tries to pull her from this room."

Alice seemed convinced and that little candle of hope was quickly smothered out. It seemed pretty certain; I was sleeping with a murderer. Alice rose to her feet and tiptoed to the lantern, standing on her toes to blow out the flickering flame.

She then walked about and righted the child's messy room. I helped her though lost in thought I did not do much good.

I thought about all that had happened from the time I came here: Emmett's excitement in finding me, Alice's words about _the last slave_, Rose's jeer about being able to tame me, his mother's warning, the dress, and Edward's disgust with my appearance, his hot and cold moods. It fit with the story now; I could accept that all as truth. I was competing with the memory of a dead person not the person herself. My similar appearance both hindered and aided me, but I needed to separate myself from her.

I set down one of the child's dolls on her bed next to her.

"Tell me more about Nora," I pleaded. Alice weakly smiled at me pain in her usually bright eyes.

"I've already told you too much, Bella," she said hanging her head. "We will both be beaten, possibly flogged. If not tonight, then tomorrow."

She said it with an eerie amount of certainty. I looked at her questioningly. She sighed and quietly motioned for me to follow her out of the room. I followed as she floated down the dimly lit hall and back into the grand corridor. She sat down on the bench and gazed up at me.

"He will know, Bella," she assured in a whisper. Her voice echoed in the empty hall. I quietly sat down across from her still confused. Was she saying that she was going to confess to telling me?

"Alice, we do need to give ourselves away," I countered. But she smiled weakly, shrugging her shoulders and then fiddling with her little hands.

"I will not give us away. You will Bella," she admitted sadly.

"Alice, I vow I will tell him none of what I know. None!"I attested, but she laughed softly and shook her little head.

"You will not have to tell him. He will know just by looking at you," she said gently. "I'm not sure if you've been told by anyone as of yet, but you are not very good at hiding your emotions."

I had been told and I grimaced at the sad truth. My face tended to betray my every thought. Could I look at Edward the same? Could I keep my mind from wondering back to that murder? The hairs on the back of my neck rose at the thought and a shiver traveled done my spine.

"Alice even if he finds out I'll not condemn you with me," I promised eagerly. She smiled again at the offer, and then looked up to me.

"Jasper will ask me if I spoke of her and I will not lie, Bella. I've never outwardly lied to him," she whispered to me. "I've let him assume untruths, but never have I lied."

I sighed.

"Well then I'll just lie for the both of us," I resolved firmly. "Now we should both get back to our beds. I'll see you back here in the morning." I rose and smoothed my chemise. I looked over and noticed that Alice too, was in just her underclothes and a silk robe. I planted my hands on the tabletop and leaned into her. "Admit to nothing, Alice. He may never know."

Alice laughed at my determination.

"Bella, believe me. He will know."


	12. Chapter 12

Ok ladies here is the deal, : )

I'm not sure what is really going down with my adopter but it looks to me like a no go. Things come up and while she has yet to share with me the cause of the delay, I'm sure she has her reasons.

So here's where I'm at. I'm a college student and have recently been struggling with the loss of my father after caring for him for almost two years. Writing was a form of therapy for me…maybe at times an escape. When it comes to real life, I really feel like there is soooo much I need to catch up on. You know those time lines that you make for yourself? Where do you want to be in five years…mine is way off.

So here's my plan, I cannot promise regular updates. But I do want to see this through.

When I do write I attempt to write a chapter in an hour, and I do absolutely no editing. I just sort of spit it out.

I do not even re-read my work until I upload it. This is my crazy unorthodox and overly annoying method and it is here to stay. Sorry.

Lastly, there will be little to no historical accuracy in this story. None. I will do no research. The only Viking reference I've seen in the last months is that Veggie Tale movie, Lyle the Kindly Viking.

So far I've only received word of one person who was put off by the lack of historical truthfulness. But where one is offended, there are others who must have felt the same way.

I am only saying this because I know that there are those out there that have dedicated their lives and efforts to uncovering and sharing the cultures of the Norse men. And I would not want anyone to look at my depiction as anything more than a stereotypical narrative.

Please, please do not be offended by my writing, and if you are just message me so I can apologize personally, because that has never ever been my intention. If you want to share with me something that you find fascinating about the old Norse culture then feel welcomed to; I'd love to hear it. Just understand that I cannot always please everyone and my work is not meant to be accurate.

That being said… : ) I owe you all a giant hug for sticking with me.

Hope to get an update in soon

Andi


	13. Chapter 13

Ok luvies, here it is. The next chappie will not be out until about mid Oct…maybe sooner if I decide to make it a short one. Most likely it will be a Monday since I hate doing what I should be doing on Mondays. : )

As always I love to hear your ideas/feedback. Thanks to all of you who offered me condolences and expressed your support. I want you all to know that I do read the reviews and that I feel blessed by the whole lot of you. I am sorry I did not thank you individually as you each deserve.

(On a side note to all you whiny anonymous reviewers: Know that you make me laugh…no not in an evil way. It's just that I'm an equally whiny and impatient person so I understand. So if you want whine you don't have to do it anonymously; it does not bother me, nor will it change my opinion of you. If my Viking Edward was real I would send him after you and make you stop whining. Unfortunately he is fictional and so I am incapable of spoiling you in such a way.)

Luv u all (even you whiners),

Andi

* * *

Her brown doe-like eyes were ever present in my thoughts; so present in fact that I could not fall back to sleep when I returned to Edwards's quarters. Instead I snooped through his chest and mended a few of his ripped tunics with the sewing purse Alice had abandoned in the far corner of the room.

It was the summer I had just turn seven, that I lost my mother to the plague. My life changed that summer; I became the little girl that forever had tangles matting her hair. My dresses were always a little too worn; always a size too small and my mannerism were a bit to boyish. While my memories of her were few, my memories of missing her were far too many to count.

I remember envying my childhood playmates. At the time, I could not point out what it was, but something set me apart. My friends all knew how to sit, and talk how to hold themselves, while I exhibited all the signs of a motherless little girl; withdrawn and insecure. Perhaps that was why I felt so attached to the little girl. Or perhaps it was because how she clung to me for a brief moment, making me feel more significant than I had ever felt in my life. Either way my thoughts were consumed with her.

* * *

It was in the later hours of the afternoon that Edward returned. He had a stormy look in his eyes, but his expression softened as he entered the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked scrutinizing the pile of mending. I was on the last two tunics. He nervously took inventory of his belongings and looked back to me.

"Darning your tunics?" I answered cautiously, afraid that I had angered him. He chuckled in response then smiled to me.

"You need not Bella. Half of them do not even fit me anymore."

I looked again noticing the truth in his words. Many of them would not fit over his shoulders and were too short in length.

"If they do not fit then why do you keep them?"

"My mother made them. I can't simple throw them out, now can I?" He fought refolding the pile at the foot of the bed. I watched him as he went about his task. He folded each one meticulously then walked the pile over to his chest.

"Why are you staring like that?" he demanded chancing a quick glance over his shoulder.

"I'm not staring," I answered in a mumble; turning my eyes down to the seam I was stitching up.

"Does this mean you're no longer cross with me?"

"Would it matter if I was?" I asked tartly, not bothering to look up.

"Ha! No, you can be as cross as you like. It will not change anything." He said in an amused manner.

"Then why even ask how I'm feeling if it does not matter?"

He ran his hands through his copper locks and sighed in frustration. He seemed tired, probably all of that sneaking about in the early morning hours. He sat down on the bed next to me and put one hand over my work as if my stitching was distracting him from thinking.

"Bella, not tonight," he begged in a annoyed voice.

"You shouldn't be creeping about in the early hours of the morning, you act as if you could use the extra few hours of sleep," I commented dryly.

"I'm not the only one," he mumbled to himself. I laughed slightly at what his honest response.

Just then a soft knock rapped at his door and Alice peered in cautiously. Her eyes soaked the two of us up for an awkward moment, as if she was happy we were both present.

"Edward I deposited your things in your coffer; I know how you dislike packing," she explained with a weak smile. I looked at him again, my eyes searching his overwrought features.

"I'm going away with my parents for a time…three days at least. My father wishes to persuade the Denalis to attend the festivities. My parents seemed to have this idea in their heads that I must go too. We will be returning for Ostra if all goes well."

"Jasper and I are staying," Alice supplied. "And when you return brother, the halls will be prepared for the biggest feast imaginable."

"Alice, are you attempting to console me or torture me? You know that I detest playing host to these things," he growled at her. She pouted pitifully trying to gain her brothers approval. She tugged on his shirt as he attempted to brush past her.

"It will be practically painless, you will see. Bella and I will make it our most vital undertaking."

"No! Not your most vital," he corrected with a raised brow and a harsh tone. She looked pained for a moment as she cocked her head to get a better look at him. She understood him better than I had ever seen one person understand another. Alice knew where his heart was; he feared leaving _her_.

"I did not mean it like that. Trust me Edward; I will manage. Furthermore, Rose will return at some-point and help ease your absence. Nothing will be neglected," she promised, embracing him reassuringly. The tension in his shoulders diminished as she persisted in staring him down. Dejectedly, he raked his hand through his hair again.

"I'm entrusting you to Jasper's authority, not Alice's, I'll have you know!" He vented his frustration in the most volatile voice; a voice that seemed to be reserved just for me. I took a step back at his sudden outburst, surprised that it was directed at me.

"Jasper and I get along just splendidly I'll have you know," I snapped back. He looked at me for a moment, shifting from foot to foot, then turned sharply to leave the room. Alice sighed and looked at me pointedly.

"You should not snap at him," she said softly.

"He snapped first," I retorted plopping down on his bed.

"The strain of his circumstances weighs on him Bella. We have to have grace," she cautioned as if she was reciting a proverb.

"I'm not in the best of stances either Alice," I reminded.

"I brought you something Bella," she shared handing me a leather bound parchment book. "I figured you may wish to write."

I smiled at her thoughtful little gift. I never had much time for diaries at home, but now things were different. I needed things to distract me. I tucked it under my cot for safe keeping.

"Thank you Alice, I do appreciate you and all you do," I said kindly. "I think I'll retire early tonight, I'm awfully tired."

"Do not go to sleep now. Edward leaves with my parents before night fall and will wish to bid you farewell," she protested lightly, as I lay down on my cot. I smiled at the prefect reality that only she inhabited, the reality that severed as a lens that tinted the world a shade lighter than it really was.

Scoffing I turned stiffly on my side, my back now to her, "Alice, Edward does not bid me goodbye; he simply slams the door on his way out."

I heard her sigh in defeat, then she left me to my sleep.

* * *

That night, I dreamed of my mother: her flawless face, her wide smile, her melodic laugh. She was lovingly bandaging my knee and laughing as she pulled leaves out of my hair. She was so real I could almost smell her: a mix of lavender oil and cinnamon. I could feel her thumbing hot tears from my cheek as she hummed a lullaby.

Clasping my cheek I awoke, sitting straight up, as if somehow I could have preserved her touch forever. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and tied it into a quick braid as I thought. The dream was a recollection of the afternoon I had spent climbing trees with Jacob as my mother quilted with frail Sarah Black in the shade. It was one of my most vivid memories of her. The other memories were more fragmented and enmeshed. Her playing with me in the gardens behind our manor was the common theme of all my other recollections.

I sat there for a time trying to coach my sensible side to make an appearance but at last, I gave up.

Hastily I gathered one of Edwards's old tunics and stuffed it into the sewing purse before slipping out into the shadowy hall. It was early and no one was likely to be with her now. Most little girls would likely be sleeping at these hours, but something told me Nessie was not most little girls. From what I had noticed the prior day the child did not seem overly fond of sleep and her schedule seemed rather random. I found my way back to her door and slowly opened it to avoid any noise that might wake her if in fact I was wrong.

I was only slightly surprised when I found her in the corner of her room cradling her doll to her chest and humming lightly to it. I smiled to myself. She looked up to me for a moment then continued in her game of imagination.

"It is awfully early to be up," I told her as I found a spot beside her. "Why aren't you asleep?"

She offered me a pouty glare then shuffled a little further away, distancing herself.

"I_ was_ asleep but then my baby woke me up," she explained in a frustrated voice. She shook her head at me as if the question itself was foolish and I should have known.

"You should have told her to go back to sleep," I supplied lightly.

"That was what I was doing before you inter…inter…interrupt-tid me."

I laughed softly at her and leaned against the wall. For a few moments, I watched her hum and rock the rag doll, trying to not disrupt.

"You seem to be a very good mother," I told her. She sat up a little taller at my words and smiled sweetly at me.

"I am," she whispered softly, turning her eyes back to her doll. "Do you want to play with me?" she invited in a small voice, suddenly shy. She peaked up at me to gage my reaction. "You can play with your doll and I can play with mine." Her face lit up at the thought of making a playmate out of me.

"I don't have a doll," I shared in a whisper.

"If you don't have a baby then you have no reason to be up," she admonished in a matter-of-fact way, turning the tables back on me. Her simple logic made me smile.

"I suppose I could make a doll," I said depositing the heavy sewing purse in my lap. Her eyes widened and she abandoned her rocking to see what I had.

"I can help. I help my aunt make dollies. I'm very good at choosing the right colors," she confided confidently, leaning into me as if she was sharing a secret. She now was sitting on my right, practically on my lap.

We developed our own customary routine; I would work while she tended to her sleepy but defiant doll. She would carefully select my thread colors, at times resting her sleepy head against me to watch the rag doll take form. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her struggle to keep her heavy eye-lids open and to keep her yawning at bay. After a while I smiled to myself and turned to her.

"Your baby will almost certainly sleep more soundly if you move her up into your bed," I told her plucking her limp body off the ground and situating her and her doll under the bed linens. "And I even know a lullaby that I can teach you, for your dolly of course." I promised sweetly tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "Would you like to learn a new lullaby?"

She nodded her heavy head in silent response. Gently I sat next to her and began the melody that I had known since my nursery days. "…_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty sweetling, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby_."

Softly I recited the tune to the semi-conscious child who was watching me with perceptive eyes. She blinked several times, and then looked at the doll tucked in beside her.

"Do you think my dollie is English?" she asked curiously.

I stifled a laugh at her question. I had forgotten that while I had been speaking to the child in her own tongue, the lullaby was in my native tongue. I was not sure if she understood its meaning, but she had at least recognized it as English.

"Perhaps," I answered.

"No wonder she wouldn't sleep," she reasoned in a drowsy voice. She sank deeper under her quilt and snuggled closer to my thigh. "You know an awful lot about dolls," she remarked as her eyes fluttered closed. Her little breaths slowed confirming her slumbering state. Afraid that rising would jostle her from her slumber, I just sat there perfectly motionless.

Alice came in the door just as I was going to fall to sleep.

"Bella, you're not to be here," she admonished softly.

"Hush, Alice I just got her down."

"You're one of the few who can then," she shared in a newfound state of reverence; gracefully taking a seat at the foot of the bed

"She needs to be outside, Alice. Being too stagnant in the day is not good for a child. She should be running and skipping and making friends, not staying in her room all day."

"I know Bella," Alice admitted guiltily. "Believe me when I say I've fought for that. But she is stubborn about not leaving and since it serves to keep Edward's anxious fears at bay; outside play has yet to happen."

I sighed to myself, keeping my eyes fixed on the little one to my right.

"Anyhow, you should be leaving here shortly. Jasper will be coming for the rest of the afternoon, so I can see to preparations. I would not want him to find out about your visits," she whispered to me, raising a single arched brow in mock sternness.

"Jasper is going to keep her company?" I asked with a smile and a small laugh, imagining her tall husband play baby with Nessie.

"Yes," she giggled. "Sometimes I walk in on them dancing; he denies it of course but I know the truth. Nessie loves her time with him."

I stood up carefully and slung, what I now considered, my bag over my shoulder, stowing my half finished doll inside. When my hand was on the door Alice stopped me.

"I'll come fetch you when I'm able to leave here," she promised me sweetly.

Once in Edwards's room, I decided to tidy up the space, running a rag over any the dusty surface that I found. I made a mental list of things I wished to see to later: the rugs needed to be beaten, the linens re-washed, the floors swept. Thoughtfully I placed the sewing purse under the bed where it was likely to be left alone.

Just as I was doing that Alice slipped in.

"Bella you really need to be more careful. You can't be visiting her like so. If someone were to find out it would be both our hides," she counseled. I understood what she was saying but a part of me did not care. Nessie needed someone to coax her out of her shell and as of yet her family had failed her. I could tell that Alice recognized that she would not be receiving any oaths from me on the matter, for she cocked her head to the side and stared at me.

"What do we need to do today?" I asked dryly pulling out my boots and lacing them tightly.

"We have to open the main hall. Take down the drapes and air it out. We'll need to see that more benches are brought in. We then need to gather the mead and horn cups from the storehouse, along with setting up the games. "

"Games?"

"Yes Emmett is big on the games," she said with a roll of her big green eyes. "Every year it becomes more about what Emmett wants and less about what the rest of us want. He's been trying to make it a week of tournaments, instead of a day for years now." She said in a whine that only Alice could pull off as pleasant. "Horrid games!" She muttered working herself up by just thinking about it.

"What sort of games," I asked confused.

"Wrestling, archery, the axe throw and the fish toss. Oh and rope braiding. For the woman we have a weaving competition but I find it dull and overly finicky."

I smiled at my sweet friend and followed her as she darted out of the room.

Taking down the drapes was more problematic than I could have ever imagined. They were dense and massive; Alice and I had to work together to lift even one cuff off the clasp. After several hours we had two sides taken down and the other two sides simply drawn back. She then set to arranging the extra benches to her liking.

Alice had a group of loyal followers at her beck and call; she simply had to order them about. A group of men brought up the barrels of mead and horned cups. For a few moments the room seemed to dissolve into pure chaos, with people coming and going in hordes all with their hands full. Some simply stood about in line waiting to talk to Alice. That took the majority of my afternoon. In truth I felt like a waste of hands, but not wanting to appear so I dusted off the horn cups with my apron, despite the fact they did not need it.

When I felt a set of eyes boarding into me like a cutting knife I tried to appear even more consumed in my task. But the eyes did not take note of my cold-shoulder, instead they watched unhindered. Somewhere within me alarms went off sending a wave of cold shivers down my spine.

"Hello Bella," breathed the balmy voice upon my ear.

I pulled away and tried to mask my distress, smiling politely at the person over my shoulder. Turning around I recognized him as the slave I had encountered on washing day, James it was. "Do you remember me Bella?"

I nodded courteously but did not offer him more; there was no invitation for further conversation. He smiled showing a set of yellow teeth.

"I hope these heathens are treating you well," he said sweetly. "I've been here for seven years now so I know how ruthless they can…"

Just then I felt a large hand cuff around my upper arm and pull me away, nearly yanking my feet from beneath me. I knew better than to think it was Edward; he was leagues away. Yet the grip was undeniably similar. When I finally recognized who it was that was hauling me away Alice already was intervening.

"Jasper where are you taking my friend? I need her; she has been a tremendous help," she scolded with a pout fixed firmly on her face.

"Bella and I are going to have a talk. Then she will be going to her room," he announced in a tone that bore no argument. Alice paled then squinted at her husband as if trying to read him.

Internally I cringed. Alice's husband always had a serious nature about him but now he seemed irate. Immediately my thoughts went to Nessie; he knew and now he was livid. He was going to thrash me to pieces, rip me limb by limb.

His steps quickened as we left the hall and before I knew it we were in front of Edward's chamber. He pushed me in front of him, my back against the wall and quickly looked me up and down as if assessing me.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked firmly.

I nodded hesitantly. His facial features softened and he released a sigh.

"Bella you should not be talking to the likes of him. He has been known to stir up trouble. I do not know so for a fact, but there are many disturbances that he could be responsible for. I will make it clear to him that he is not to talk with you. Alice has been warned to avoid him and now so have you. I do not want to see you within arms length of him again. Do we understand each other?"

What I had assumed to be Jasper's rage was really Jasper fulfilling his brotherly duties? I blinked away the shock and merely nodded.

"Your word Bella, I want your word," he chided with a raised brow, and a tapping foot.

"Yes I understand," I supplied in confusion. He stared at me for seconds more then opened the door with a key he pulled from his pocket. I followed him into the room, but noticed that he propped the door open on the way in. He motioned for me to sit on the bed and awkwardly I did so.

"Bella, I do not think you someone to entertain a conspiracy or to show disloyalty, but rules such as these are there for a reason. Alice has them as well, but for her they are a bit different. Because I have already claimed her as my own, my beloved, men recognize that boundary. But with you, some may attempt to woo you, to win you over; the boundary is not firmly set. Honorable men will recognize you as taken. But I cannot guarantee everyone who crosses our threshold is honorable"

I sat there on the bed's edge like a girl receiving a tongue-lashing. Jasper simply paced in front of me stopping when he wished to see me nod. For the second time since I had known him, I felt as if Jasper was extending his brothering to me as well.

"A rule of thumb is if you haven't permission to speak to a man then do not. Emmett and I of course you may talk with, but others require Edwards's permission. You are not forbidden to talk to men, but keep in mind in the conversation turns in a questionable way, it will always come back to why you were talking in the first place and you will earn yourself a beating, a hard one at that."

I could feel blood gently staining my cheeks at what I could tell was no more than a threat. I opened my mouth, but Jasper gave me a preemptive look as if to dissuade me from contradicting him. Rightfully apprehensive, I turned my eyes away from him, and then glanced up. I could tell he felt poorly for scolding me so. He even looked guilty for a moment, as if he really did not feel convicted in his own words. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, an action I now saw as a family trait.

"Bella I'm only trying to do right by you," he said defensively, as he patted my shoulder in a comforting manner. "My brother would murder me, if under my care; you were jeopardized because I kept silent. Also we must keep in mind that you are one of us now. It is not asking too much for you to learn our ways. After all you are a bright woman…..despite the fact that you're English and Christian. " He added as if it was a miracle that the traits could coexist in a single person.

I smiled. "Thank you Jasper," I said, recognizing it as his way of complimenting me. He nodded and smiled lightly, then stood there for a moment caught in a deep train of thought.

"I'll charge Alice with the task of teaching you. She will help keep you in line and make certain you understand the rules," he suggested thoughtfully. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stifle the laugh that was growing within. Not wanting him to feel that I did not appreciate the offer I was going to say something. But as I turned to thank him I noticed that he was wearing a wide grin.

"Let me rephrase that. Alice will teach you the rules and the safest way to break them," he said lightly as he stood up. "Either way you will be kept from trouble. Alice is a master at the art of manipulation."

He departed from the room swiftly, but poked his head back around the doorframe as if he recalled something he left out.

"What Alice doesn't understand is that her husband is of equal or possibly greater talent," he bragged plainly. I could tell that he was amused with something as if he knew a secret I did not. I fidgeted nervously as he grinned unashamed.

"You can't bribe a child with two pieces of sweet bread, at least not where her favorite Uncle is concerned. She's expecting that doll done by tomorrow. And don't forget the eyelashes or she will make you start over," he said with a handsome wink.

Then he disappeared again, not before silently laughing to himself and shaking his head. While I remained sitting there jaw hanging open, I tried to take in his words. I could not help but laugh allowed as consciously reevaluated the nature Edward's brother. As I thought I pulled out the doll, starting first by adding eyelashes above the set of ginger-brown eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey luvvies, surprise surprise! I will still be getting a chapter out mid Oct so never fear. This is a long one, but more of a chapter leading up to some major events. (Let me know if you feel it drags. I tried my best to avoid that.)**

**Also, a good friend of mine (who is an excellent writer, far better than I) shared a really helpful tip with me and I thought I would relay it to you. I know many of you write as well.**

**She said that all writers block is a consequence of rips in the patchwork of character distinctiveness. Basically if you're struggling you need to go back to developing your protagonist (background, weaknesses the whole deal). She said that if your character was sitting in your kitchen you should know what she would want to drink.**

**She is a smart cookie!**

**Well here it is let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Cares you know not, therefore sleeeep. While over you a watch I'll keeeep. Sleep, pretty darr-arrling….darr-arrling…Bella?" She halted momentarily from skipping dance she had been doing about her room and looked at me in question.

"Do-oo not cry," I picked up, "and I will sing a lulllll-a-by." Nessie beamed at me as if I had just performed a magic act. It warmed my soul that she thought more of me than what I was.

Alice, who was consumed by tiding up Nessie's room, turned around to give me a cheeky glare. Forcefully, she tugged the wrinkles from Nessie's bedspread then looked at her niece.

"Papa will surely love your new English lullaby," she commented in a falsely sweet tone, all the while glaring at me.

"That's not all, my dollie is English, Alice," she added, holding up the doll that hung limply in her clasp. I laughed silently, while Alice could offer no more than a scoff. Discreetly, Jasper came into the room, leaning against the wall in silent observation. "And she is a Christian!" She exclaimed with a look of mischief in her bright eyes, eyeing her silent Uncle to gage his response. Now I could tell that she was just attempting to get a rinse out of them.

"How is that?" Alice asked pointedly. I could tell that Alice was trying most adamantly to hide her frustration.

"She knows the Lord's prayer," Nessie supplied lightly with a shrug of her little shoulders. She then proceeded to rock the doll ignoring all else, caught in her world of imagination. Jasper let a laugh escape through his tightly pursed lips. I feigned incomprehension turning to Jasper as he looked on his niece with warm eyes.

"What did she say?" I asked him.

"Oh just that her doll knows the Lord 's Prayer, part of your teachings no doubt. You will have to answer for that," he said teasingly, at least I hoped it was teasingly. "Just as Alice will have to answer for her own misdoings."

He playfully swatted his wife on the thigh making Alice jump then pelt him with a pillow she was fluffing. But as she grasped what he said, she plopped down on the bed in a pout.

"Oh, Jasper! Can't you explain for us? You always have a way of putting things so delicately," she begged sweetly. He smiled wolfishly but shook his head, taking a seat on the bed.

"Delicate yes, but the words would come from prettier visage were you to say them," he argued, tilting her chin up so he could look at her. My cheeks almost flooded with color and I was half-tempted to turn away to allow them privacy. But in a way I had grown somewhat comfortable with their moments.

"You could lie for me! Lie for us," she pouted, kissing his hand in the most calculated way. He remained silent but his bright eyes seemed to laugh at his wife.

"I do not lie to my brother, not even where my beautiful but errant wife is concerned," he said pulling her down to sit in his lap. It was in that moment I concluded, that Alice had most likely met her match when she married Jasper. He seemed to have an immunity to such manipulations, an immunity that had been developed over time no doubt.

Nessie witnessing their affections sought some of her own, coming to me and holding up her little arms. Once in my arms she rested her head on my shoulder and grasped my bodice in her left fist. While I walked, she fiddled with the necklace made from blossoms I had picked from the field behind the slave corridors.

Days earlier, when I had showed her the fresh-cut flowers she had buried her little face in them, taking in their sweet fragrance. Never had I seen a girl so enthralled with common flowers. She gazed at me when Alice explained that there were entire meadows of flowers, too many to count. But she couldn't comprehend, she had secluded herself for so long that her little mind held no memory of a meadow or outside for that matter. And despite us sharing how ordinary they were, she loved them; to her there was nothing common about the flowers. She fell asleep with the strand around her neck but woke with a bed full of petals and a link of stems. That morning when I explained why the blooms withered, she sobbed in my lap. Since then, I wove her fresh garlands every day.

In the four days I had spent with her, I was made captive to her charm. She was picking up some English phrases and singing melodies I had taught her. In turn she gave me kisses and made me tokens, always clinging to me when I was in the room. I began to know her, to understand her little faces, to decipher her different laughs and recognize the change in her voice when she tired or grew angry.

On occasion, I observed her apprehension of leaving the room; not only would she not leave she would not go within an arm's-length of the door itself.

While I had yet to encounter them directly, Alice warned me of her ongoing tantrums. Walking in while she lay kicking the floor at Jasper's feet, or catching her throwing something at Alice out of the corner of my eye, gave testament to the unremitting existence of her misbehavior.

Despite it all, I was in every respect invested.

I was prepared to be an ever present part of her life, no matter what the consequences. I did not even fear telling him. He would have no choice but to accept it for what it was. Perhaps I was naive in taking such a stance; it was his child after all. Yet it was the first time in my life that I felt as though I was in the right place.

Jasper and Alice watched as I paced about with her sleepy form weighing heavily in my arms.

"You need not worry," I told her softly. "I will tell him first thing. It is my mess anyhow, no one else's."

Jasper looked at me for a moment then scowled as if the words hurt his ears.

"Bella, I will not lie; my brother will be livid with you. Edward is very protective of her and he struggles with adjustment. But hear me in this, this is no mess. He will see that you are good for her, in time he will."

I transferred her limp body into her now neatly made bed and smiled weakly at him. It was afternoon and Nessie tend to nap around this time.

"Anyhow, the reason I came is because the first of the guests have arrived and my hostess is being negligent in her duties," he said pulling Alice to her feet with a lighthearted tug. In a typical Alice manner, she squealed and clapped her hands delighted at the news. Scrupulously, she smoothed the wrinkles from her dress and made sure the gold strands from her necklace were tangled up in one another. She then skipped to the door.

I moved to follow her but Jasper's hand shot out.

"Bella I cannot keep watch or' you both. And there are far too many strangers to have you walking about unescorted. And it is not uncommon for a guest to grab a thrall to warm his bed. Oric and his foul kin arrived not but an hour ago; all forty two accounted for," he added to Alice who in turn grimaced. He looked at me apologetically but continued.

"You must remain here until I fetch you. I will send food for Nessie and you come supper time."

I smiled weakly and tried to act indifferent but in reality I would have liked to join them. They left me and I looked about for something to entertain myself, but the room was fitted for the wills of a five year old. If Alice had not been so through in her cleaning perhaps I would have found entertainment in that but Miss. Perfection had left her undeniable mark.

So there I waited simply twiddling my thumbs as I hummed impatiently. Once or twice I even tried to nudge Nessie awake so she could offer my company. But in the end I endured the mundane and remained alone. I was sure nothing could be more unbearable but then Nessie awoke.

Immediately, she made it known that she wanted her supper. At first she placed her request sweetly; as I am sure she did every day. She batted her eyelashes and remembered to add please and thank you. She seemed puzzled when I did not run to fetch it but I assured her that Uncle had taken care of it and all that was required of us was to simply wait.

Ness nodded to me and continued to show me her box of silk ribbons that her Uncle Emmy gave to her. I knew when her gaze settled resolutely on my hair that she had not introduced me to her ribbons without reason. She had me kneel on the ground and tied my hair up in a dozen of the most painful ways imaginable.

After a time, Nessie asked again. I nodded at first trying to distract her but her voice grew whiny. I could not blame the poor thing it seemed as though we had been forgotten. I quickly plucked a few ribbons up and amused her with braiding them. When my stomach began to growl as well, I tossed the bundle of ribbons to the floor and poked my head out the door. It was not long before Nessie's pleas became persistent and tears stained wet trails down her little flushed cheeks. My heart broke for her. She did not understand; she had never been denied food and to her it seemed as if I did not care.

I was satisfied with the fact that I tried to obey Jasper. Tried but circumstances seemed to demand otherwise. After a time more, I began to leave the room, pacing a short distance down the softly lit hall before turning back. I was hoping that I might catch a servant and remind him of our need for provisions. But alas, I did not run into a soul. It seemed as though the world was elsewhere.

When I reentered the room without a morsel of food, Ness broke down into a full blown fit. It was not a fiery display of stubborn will; instead it was an act of desperation. I knelt down and gathered her in my lap.

"Nessie, you know that I am your friend, right?" I asked her swiping her hair from her face. She nodded solemnly looking up at me. When it was just the two of us in spoke in her tongue, as I was at the time. Another thing I was going to have to explain at some point.

"And you know that I would never starve you or let you go hungry?"

This time she simply wiped tears from her eyes with her right fist, as if she was unsure of the answer.

"The reason I cannot leave is because it is not safe and I promised your Uncle I would remain here? Do you understand?"

At first she nodded but then she shook her head in the negative, allowing a new bout of tears to surface.

"I know sweetheart. I know," I consoled as I rocked her back and forth. "It will be here soon. I promise."

But the hour passed and nothing had arrived for either of us. I began to grow impatient. Then my impatience morphed into something more along the lines of frustration; my frustration into fury and my fury into resolution.

"Nessie, Bella is going to go and fetch us some food," I told the weepy child. "Do not answer the door for anyone but me or your family, understand?"

She stopped her sniffling and looked up to me with big eyes. "Thank you, Bella," she hiccupped softly, hugging me at once. My heart about melted in two and any doubts I had about my decision were now a thing of the past.

I would just go to the cookhouse, make us each up a plate of whatever they were making and slip back. No harm would come from it if all I did was leave and come right back, I persuaded myself. Besides, I was a sensible girl; if I kept my wit about me nothing was bound to happen.

I busied Nessie with the task of preparing for our supper by having her set her dolls around a cloth I had laid out on the floor. Along with that I gave her scraps of cloth to serve as makeshift napkins.

"Ness, I will be returning shortly," I promised kissing her brow before rising to my feet.

While the halls were empty, the main room and surrounding courtyard was a mass of people, many of who reeked of strong tonics and mead. I gazed across the mass in search of Alice or Jasper, but there was no way I could pick them out from the hoard. I had to weave about the congested crowd of inebriated visitors to even see the cookhouse.

I was finally in a clearing, but the entrance was being beleaguered by four large beastly looking men, all of whom seemed to be missing a fair amount of teeth. They were leaning up against the side of the cookhouse taunting those who walked past. I watched them cautiously and noticed how they picked on the kitchen girls, pinching their rumps as they hurried by with their platters. The kitchen girls were all young things, with childlike bodies and baby faces. It was easy to see why these ruffians chose them to torment so openly; their confidence was lacking, as is common with many during those awkward years.

Each thug wore an overly matted beard and peered out from a set of wildly ungroomed eyebrows; one even sported a black eye. I would have continued around them but as I approached they all stopped talking and stared at me with ravenous beady eyes.

Without a second thought, I tactfully turned about acting as if I remembered something left behind. With sure steps I walked hastily to the less crowded area by the stables. I knew that if I were to cut through the stables I could easily wind my way back to the main hall without gaining too much attention. As I walked, I was tempted to glance over my shoulder, but if in fact they were following me I did not want to give them the pleasure of a chase. When I heard the tread of footsteps behind me, I could resist no more and I chanced a peek behind me.

To my utter horror I found that not only were they pursuing me they were matching me stride for stride. I quickened my step and darted into the stables hoping that they would not follow me there, as it was all lit with fresh lanterns.

"Hello, Puppet. Where are you off to so fast?" one whispered wickedly too close to my ear, grabbing the train of my gown with his filthy hand to pull me back.

I turned around, tugged my dress free and continued on, only to be blocked by the hard chest of another. I looked at the strange faces surrounding me, leering at me in a way that made my panic boil. I clenched my fists and braced myself, standing with my feet shoulder-width apart. Desperate, I tried to recall the elementary combat Jacob had taught me. When they moved, my fists struck out wildly, landing one or two feeble blows. It was not long before one man grabbed my arms and pinned them up over my head.

"Ooh, kitty has a temper." He chuckled and then purred at me, "Here kitty, we're just here to pet ya."

They all chuckled; I felt my gut contort painfully.

I bit my lip, preparing mentally for what was about to occur. But I would not give in without a fight, I was going to….

Just then I was grabbed from behind by the first man, who was now groping me without reservation. But it all came to an abrupt halt.

"Sir, you will remove your hands from my brother's whore," demanded Rosalie, appearing form a nearby stall and placing the sharp of her blade beneath the sagging fat of his chin. Never in all my life had I been so happy to accept the title of whore. I watched as the other men assessed Rose. She was wearing a free flowing burgundy shift and her hair was pulled back in a simple bun, but she was beautiful and not the least bit threatening in appearance.

"Or what, puppet?" He snarled into her perfect face. She cringed at the smell of his foul breath, but kept her stance.

The all laughed to each other. But the laughing was cut short by a booming voice.

"I believe the lady of the house just asked you to remove your filthy hands. You needn't reason for motivation. Do as she says," demanded Emmett who stood looming at the end of the stables. The sun was setting to the west end of the stables and the dust from the hay floated freely in its light; even then I could see him through the haze. But he was not alone, next to him was Edward, his riding gear still in hand, his boots caked in fresh mud. They both looked cross and daunting even from a distance.

"Nonsense Emmett, if they want motivation, I'll not deprive them. Gentleman, if you were to leave your hands on Cullen property, I would cut away each of your wretched fingers, boil them, then force you to eat your own flesh from the bone," she said in an acid sweet voice. They all took several steps back as she laughed wickedly, as if she found their panic comical. At first they backed off slowly still keeping their frontage. But as they all turned the corner they scattered like barn mice, disappearing into the oblivious crowd.

Rosalie smiled widely as she skillfully sheathed her blade, shaking her head at thoughts she kept to herself. Her overall disposition seemed to have brightened and in a way it discomforted me. In an instant, Emmett was by our side, breathing heavily as she went about combing the giant steed in the stall, ignoring him completely. He had a deep frown fixed upon his face and his posture was unusual rigid. It was then that I realized that this was their reunion; they had yet to confront one another.

"I followed you for five days. You and MY horse. Five days, Rose." By the fragmented statements and the overall tension, I could tell that he was at his wits end; that at any given moment he might snap. She however did not seem the least bit alarmed, flouting about him and knelling down to brush the horse's underside. "I followed you to both the east and west ends of Thindal's Forest, across leagues of road and through three storms. And you're not even going to acknowledge me," he asked in disbelief.

Popping up from her crouch, she greeted his glower with an ill-suited smile.

"Hello," she offered cheerfully, before continuing in her tasks.

A growl escaped from behind his cringed teeth and he moved toward her, but Edward cut him off.

"Let me pass," he growled at his brother but Edward shook his head.

"No you're too upset. Go and enjoy the merrymaking for a time then retire early for the night. You can both talk of this in the morn," he commanded keeping both hands planted firmly on his brother's shoulders.

"I'm going to throttle her, so Thor help me!" He yelled knocking Edward's hands from his shoulders. Rosalie tossed her head back and scoffed, aggravating him further. Despite his frustration Emmett made no attempts to lunge a second time and Edward remained between them. Edward did however award his sister a cold stare as if to say 'do you want my help or not'. Rose seemed to have gotten the message for she developed a more contrite look and stopped moving about.

Sadly, I was grateful for this chaos. Because of this I was the bystander and Edward the peace-keeper. Rosalie's insubordination was surpassing even mine, making my sins but a shadow in comparison. In fact I was beginning to think I was to be overlooked completely, when pale faced Jasper came around the corner.

"Thor's toes Bella! I've been looking for you forever it seems!"

Jasper ran up to me, gaining the attention of his siblings. Edward's eyes narrowed at his brother in a menacing way. And suddenly a new battle took place, leaving Rose and Emmett but spectators.

"Jasper she was almost defiled in our own stable because of your carelessness! Did you or did you not promise me that you would look after her? Is your word no longer of value?" He asked exasperated. Jasper, for a moment, looked taken aback. As if in all the questions his brother could have ever posed, he had not ever even fathomed he be asked that.

"Edward she would have been fine if she stayed put as I had asked! She was situated safely away from all of this madness. When I went to fetch her she had disappeared! So do not go patronizing me!"

Edward and Jasper were nose to nose now, though they were shouting as if they were leagues apart. Emmett hearing this clapped Edward on the shoulder and laughed, his mood lightening in just that moment.

"That will teach you to go meddling in my affairs! You've got your own woman; and sadly she is as unmanageable as mine," he stated leaning back on the stall door and taking it all in as if it were a grand piece of art. Edward turned and glared at his older brother his face turning red with fury, fury that made its way to me.

I smiled lightly, but Edward's glare had me looking at my toes. Neither Edward nor Jasper moved from their stance. For a moment no one spoke, the emotions running in the enclosure were too stormy to chance on words. It was in that awkward silence that Alice found us, adding to our happy gathering.

"I thought that's where I saw you go," she commented sweetly, coming to Jasper's side. "What is everyone doing in here? The celebration is still going on, come." She tugged on my arm but Edward's hand shot out.

"Bella will not be doing any celebrating. She will be coming with me," he declared dryly. Alice's big eyes seemed to mist over and she looked to me confused. Roughly Edward tugged me to him, glaring at Alice as if to dare her to oppose him. I felt bad; this celebration was Alice's work and she just wished to share it. But instead I was being lead to the slaughter.

Emmett took that opportunity to toss a noncompliant Rose over his shoulder and make his exit. Alice and I shared a brief worried look as Edward ushered me forward. On our way out I heard Alice exhale a pouting sigh. It was clear she was not happy with the outcome here. Jasper however put an end to that.

"Don't you dare pout to me! I'll take leather to you as well and I mean it Alice! I mad enough to spit!" Japser growled. In truth I had felt bad for him; he had been nothing but kind to me and now he was to be blamed. But I could not worry about him, for my own hide was on the line.

Edward continued on pulling me through the crowd of people and into the main hall, so fast that my vision blurred. As he walked I contemplated ways of telling him about Nessie and I. Twice he glanced back at me, offering me a frigid glower. Maybe I would put that part off until tomorrow I thought to myself. Or perhaps it was best to get it all done with at once.

We passed the whipping post, casting shadows across the packed hall without remorse, and I recalled Alice's complaint. She was right it did put damper on the merrymaking. Maybe I would bring that up too, while I was at it.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So I know many of you may be frustrated with me, I almost posted this chapter way back in October. What ended up happening was something truly wonderful. I now have a beta. Yay!

You guys will never know how big of a difference this is going to make in future chapters and for the future of this story. We nailed down a solid plot and Li has added some great ideas and twists for VM. I'm really excited for you all to read it.

While there has not been a post in a while she and I have been working diligently and in the future this will help with more regular updates.

My thanks to my goddess of a beta Lili and to you unbelievable readers.

* * *

_It could have been worst. _

It had become my mantra since the day I was fished out the salty waters and dragged to shore by this hotheaded demon. What kept me strong, and functioning through this nightmare was repeating this simple truth or, lie. However one wished to look at it.

I tried to count my blessings: I, Isabella Swan, had come into this world with the fore-knowledge of the language at least. I had read books concerning these people. I had been chosen to serve Edward, and in turn I was given some privileges.

Lauren and Angela were not that fortunate. I slept on my own pallet; I had my own clothes. I did not have to sleep in the flea ridden slave corridors, or labor miserably in my master's fields. I was a Mistress; there was some fortune in that, correct? I could do worse?

I wish I didn't know the answer to that question.

But I did.

Lying here on the bed, feeling helpless and exposed, I concluded that this unfortunately was it. My mind was empty of anything that could be described as _worse_.

My rear and upper legs were poached in a fury of fire. I had curled my fingers under the edge of a silk throw pillow in front of me and pressed my face into his bed linens. Another dozen thwacks landed with enough force, that I was shoved forward, only to be dragged back into position by his calloused hand. The lashes fell fast, with precision, and pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut, sucked in a breath and tensed my whole body in attempt to hold back my tears. He could take my dignity away, but he could not make me scream or cry. Despite my efforts, he continued to lash me until I could no longer resist. I did not cry, but I succumbed to his beating, lying limp in exhaustion and pain. He stopped and grabbed my chin so that I was forced to turn my head and look at him. "Are we clear on the order of things here?" he hissed at me.

Busy withholding my sobbing I failed to answer quickly enough. The strap rose and fell in a biting thwack and I clamped down on my scream, yelping, "Yes!"

Lightly he righted me into a knelling position onto the soft bed. His hands, he kept on my shoulders as if to hold me in place, perhaps for fear that I might run from him. Those deep green eyes of his regarded me sternly, unmoved by my misty eyes, he searched my face for contrition. Part of me wished to deny him even that.

He let go of my shoulders and paced uneasily back and forth in his set path at the foot of his bed to the desk on the adjacent wall. His brow furrowed and his countenance was grave.

"Now my dear Bella, is your urge to rebel satisfied for the moment?" he forced the question out, as if he was the one who just been beaten.

I nodded my head, and then nodded again, my disloyal tears now running thickly down my cheeks. Some boundaries are not to be crossed. Disobeying him in his state of epitome fury was a boundary I was not willing to breach. So I gave him the answers he desired, hoping to appease him. The tears were a mixture of anger, and unchained fear accrued from my near assault.

"Do you realize what was about to happen? What you were at risk of?"

His dark eyebrows pinched together, and he exhaled sharply as if he was analyzing me.

"Yes, Edward I know what was about to happen," I confided trying to keep the venom out of my answer. I was a woman, and had been warned form the time I reached twelve what it meant to be violated and defiled. Did he honestly think I was that dim?

Glaring, I folded my arms across my chest, trying to circumvent further admonishment. I could tell he was not impressed. He took a threatening step in my direction, fully intending to put me ''in my place'', but he caught himself. Instead he ran his hands through his hair, and turned on his heel to pace once more before addressing me again.

"Bella I'm at a loss. Were you not raised under the protection of your father? Did he not insist you obey him on matters concerning your wellbeing?" He spit out in anger.

I looked at him for a moment taken aback by his question. What did my father have to do with this? He was going to insult him? What, insulting me was not enough for him? I wanted to shout that at the top of my lungs, but I knew better, my battered body knew better. So when I offered no response, he continued.

"The reason I ask is because, this is a lesson that my sisters learned before they reached their tenth summer. Why not you? Are you that headstrong that you need your lessons re-taught? "

I bit my cheek,_ how dare he contrast my upbringing to that of his sisters!_ Why would he use his sister above all others as an example, I would never know. He glared at me, and I could see the inevitable rush of anger that seemed to sway his every harsh word.

"Why is it that it is so hard for you to learn your place, Bella? You are under _my_ authority. A thrall and I will not have you slutting around! "

At that I sat up on my knees bringing myself to his height. He did not just utter those words! Boundaries are not only for me, there are lines he must not cross too. Dose he actually believe I would desire such a vile act on any a soul, let alone myself?

"You know good and well that I did not initiate that!"

I brought my face close to his. My nostrils flared as I took deep breaths in attempt to calm myself.

"That is where you are wrong! You defied my brother's orders, and did as you pleased; bringing mayhem upon yourself. Have you any self preservation? Have you some excuse for your insubordination?"

Oh so that's how the Viking's mighty leader behaves? A swift blow before words-punishment before query.

"Isabella!"

My lips parted slightly, a million different responses filtering through my mind. He turned his head slightly to the left as if threatening me to just utter a word, one single word. I could tell that the fact that I indeed could think of an explanation irked him further.

"Woman, never in all my life, have I met someone with such little regard for their own safety; perhaps Rose, but that is why we have taught her to take arms. I can't allow you that liberty. Thralls do not bear arms, Bella. So what do you propose I do to prevent this from occurring yet again? Hmm?"

He clenched his eyes shut, as if he was trying to shield me from some of the remaining wrath that burned in his bones. Perhaps that was my cue.

For a moment, I considered telling him all. How I knew of Nessie, how I had spent the last days with her, how I would not have left had it been for her hunger.

But I could not bring myself to tell him more; it would not provoke understanding, only more anger and this room could bear no more anger.

"I refuse to be disrespected;" he continued his self-righteous sermon,'' By placing yourself in danger, you placed my sister in danger as well. And you have put me in a discomfited place. A place, where I am now forced to confront men who have been invited here as guests''

Taking a deep breath he continued ''I have a reputation to uphold Bella. It is dangerous to make enemies of those men, but it would be even more dangerous not to deal with the matter."

"I am sorry," I said in a shaky whisper, my mouth trembled. I shivered in anticipation for this realization seemed to have just occurred to him. I wanted this night to come to conclusion so badly, and apologizing seemed like my only line of attack.

"Bella I cannot change all of society to suit you. Do not mishear me, those bastards will be asked to leave, and if they are lucky they will leave unharmed. But you must learn to obey. I'm not in the business of forfeiting my possessions and I will most certainly not be giving you over."

He sat down on the bed beside me, sighing when I turned my shoulder to him and angled myself away from him. _What about when he was wed? Would he for forfeit me then? _I couldn't help it; those thoughts crawled their way into my head.

"Bella you must understand, that what you do reflects upon me. If people find me to be so careless with you, as to let you flounce about, why would they subject themselves to my leadership? You must try harder. Can you make an effort to mind?"

His voice and quieted to nothing more than a whisper, as he spoke played with a strand of my hair.

"Yes," I finally conceded, too frustrated to argue any further. He nodded for once appearing calm and at peace. He came around in front of me knelling to my level, dabbing my tears gently away with the corner of a lace trimmed handkerchief, as he made a tutting sound.

"Do not cry, Bella. All is as it should be." He lifted me up into his arms then, and for some reason I didn't find it in me to deny him that. Now nestled close to his chest, I could do little, but softly snarl at him in head. _All is as it should be?_ _What should I make for it? He felt that he had beaten me to compliance? _

"Now all that is left is for you to apologize to Jasper for your disobedience, and see if he finds you appropriately punished," he whispered sweetly into my ear. I pulled away to look him in the eye, to search his face for some form of cynicism, but he seemed to be totally sincere.

"Edward, that really is-"

"It is what I am asking of you and what I expect of you," he said with a sense of finality placing me on my feet.

I looked away rolling my eyes, but nodded slightly, granting him his silly request. _The Lord knows I just wanted this all to be done with._

"Do you wish to escort me then, since it is a grave danger for me to walk into daylight without the presence of a man?" I couldn't help but ask spitefully. I too was suffering from a deficiency of patience. He laughed at my tone, as if it _amused_ him.

"Bella it is just for the time being, and you need to work on appearing contrite," he said looking at me briefly, before ushering me to the door.

I walked the dimmed corridor, his hand situated lightly in the small of my back gently guiding me along. While I knew I would find sitting tomorrow difficult, in an odd way, I was glad. He harbored nothing against me; I could see it in his cool expression and his gentle touch.

In fact he seemed genuinely content just to be home. Whatever issues existed between the two of us, they were settled in his mind. Hopefully his mood will last long enough for me to be able to tell him about Nessie, and my comings and goings in his absence. Although something inside me believed no matter what Edward's state, the news would not be taken easily ….

My train of …unpleasant thoughts was cut abruptly by the sound of a door being knocked, startled, I looked about noticing that we were in front of Alice and Jasper's chamber. Edward rapped gently upon the door a second time, and then entered at Jasper's beckon.

Jasper was sitting at his desk, too engrossed to look up .His golden curls falling down around his face as he studied a scroll in front of him.

"Jasper. Bella is here to make her apologies. I cannot guarantee the authenticity of her words, but if she fails to offer any request for forgiveness let me know," he offered in his native tongue turning to leave the room.

"Edward," Jasper called, stopping him in his tracks, "Alice has gone to put the little one down. She chose not to tell her about your return and Rose's return; you know she refuses to sleep when she becomes so elated." Edward stood still for a moment taking in the news, and then nodded.

"I'll deliver Bella safely back to you when we have finished," Jasper promised softly. The two of them shared a fleeting glance then nodded to each other in understanding. Edward then turned to leave the room, offering me half a reassuring grin.

Jasper motioned to the bed a few feet away. I moved to the left but remained standing. He smiled warmly up to me.

If I owned anyone a true apology, it was him." Jasper, I'm sorry," I started but his wide grin had me holding on to the rest of my apology.

"Bella you really needn't apologize to me. Edward is such a mule," he said shaking his head at the door in which his brother had parted from.

I smiled back at him, happy that he was his easy going self once again.

"Anyhow I understand now your reasoning for leaving. The servant who was to deliver your meals chose to indulge in a romantic excursion instead of doing as she was told," he explained to me in a hard tone, which was somehow laced with contradictory hint of laughter. It was amazing how he could seem so stern, yet so understanding all at the same time. "One of your companions I believe…a Laurel."

My mouth fell open, and my heart jumped in my chest. Internally, I have been berating myself for leaving them alone to face such fate. But wait ... _romantic excursion?_

"Lauren?" I corrected.

"You did not punish her did you?" I demanded worriedly. He smiled at me widely, as if my emerging protectiveness surprised him.

"I scolded her yes. But no she bore no harm from me. Who am I to punish a girl, free or not, for falling in love? I did however offer her a chance to buy her freedom. She will be living with Lurick of Selgrige here forth. In turn she has promised to offer her services would Alice or Rose bear children," he said, his eyes staring at the blank wall in front of him as it were a ghost. The emotion that clouded his face, I could not quite offer a name to. "Thor take us if we have need of her talents!"

I smiled weakly. Talented she was. Lauren's mother was a midwife and very gifted at assisting in birth, a gift that she had shared with Lauren. It was her helping hands that had saved my frail mother when bringing me into the world. My mother in her gratefulness had offered to tutor her daughter, who was half a year older, alongside me. Lauren and I had grown up together; my playmate became my Lady in Waiting. I knew that it was a strange devotion but somehow I felt responsible for her, even now.

"Did she seem to be tolerable of this? Was it consensual?"

Somehow I could not rid my mind of a weepy and helpless Lauren, being stolen away by the heathens she so feared. If that was the case I will have no choice but to intervene, and do the best I could, no matter how little it was. Jasper however did not look concerned.

"Bella, I am not a matchmaker, but I would say she was as smitten as I have seen a girl," he commented chancing a quick glance down at his scroll.

"Did she smell of mead?"

He laughed loudly, tossing back his head so his curls flung back. "Bella, I do not believe she was intoxicated, if that is what you mean; she seemed very conscious of her circumstance."

I smiled happily to myself. This is good news. One of us is actually escaping from this fate, right?

"Is it possible for me to say my goodbyes?" I asked after a moment of hesitation, knowing it is not Jasper I would need to seek approval from.

He looked at me compassionately, and shook his head. "Lurick was only dinning with us. He lives a short distance away though. Perhaps he will bring your friend back for the last day's celebration," he suggested in a hopeful tone.

That was not the response that I had hoped for. If I could talk with her for but a moment, my heart would be at ease. I pulled at the sleeve of my dress, fretting over a situation which I held no say in.

"So he met and whisked her away in a night's time? Seems rather fickle to me," I scrutinized aloud, almost tasting the bitterness of my own words. Jasper's head shot up for his work and he shook his head.

"Lurick is anything but fickle. He is decisive and a brilliant strategist when it comes to battle; he simply knows what he wants. His first wife died in child birth, and it is high time he wed again."

"He plans to marry her?"

In a brief moment I went from being elated for my childhood playmate to feeling quite flustered and annoyed.

_This is a good occurrence Bella!_ I chided myself. In truth I felt rotten for hosting such emotions, and their existence…. perplexed me.

Lost in thought, I sat down only to jump to my feet.

Jasper smiled in an all knowing sort of way.

"I see my brother is putting my father's advice to good use," he commented tactlessly. "My father is of the belief that correction of the domestic nature should be applied only to a women's rear end. He claims the reason the females are naturally blessed with fuller backsides is so they can withstand the correction they need. Both Rose and Alice continually refute this belief but to no avail."

I was uncertain as to his intent in revealing such information. In truth, while I felt at ease with Jasper-this was not my conversation of choice, divulging anymore in this topic will only reveal my _very_ strong Christian opinions on the matter.

Jasper must have noticed the change in my demeanor, for he quickly breeched another topic.

"Yet you appear none worse for the wear? What did he say about Nessie? If he is still distraught I can set his mind at ease," he offered, scanning my face for some budding emotion.

I looked at him without offering an answer. And his face fell into a frown as if he could see where this was going.

"You did not tell him, did you?"

"Oh Bella, it is most unwise not to tell him. He will find out tomorrow when he takes morning meal with her. She is sure to speak of you; you are all she speaks of these days!"

He gave me a stern look and, in truth I felt bad for disappointing him.

"I know Jasper but the subject never arose," I said with a helpless shrug of my shoulders.

"It did not _arise?_ Bella, what are you thinking?"

He rolled his scroll tightly in his hands, and tossed it carelessly into a basket under his desk. His angry movements meant to deflect his frustration with me.

"Well I think it best if he finds out from her. Yes ,that is the best way," I said ,trying to convince myself more than him. He looked at me dumbfounded, his eyes wide. Yet he did not force the matter; he simply shook his head and sighed deeply.

"If that is how you wish to handle it, then it is your decision. But do not claim you have not been warned," he said standing up and offering me his arm. Jasper left me at the door, only turning to leave when he saw me safely inside.

Upon entering Edwards's room, I found him writing letters at his desk. For there was no other reason, why a small jar of warmed wax now made its home on his desk.

I quickly dressed for bed, shucking off my frock, and hanging it on the proper hook. Content that this long, and oh so tiring day has ended, I eased myself onto my cot, trying to avoid my rear coming in contact with anything.

Still not tired, I took advantage of the candle's glow and began to write in my journal. The pages, which until this time were mostly blank, began to fill with ease. My hand couldn't even keep up with the fast pace of my thoughts.

Unrestrained words flew out, and covered the pages of my book, fueled by the realization that this is _mine._ I could write what I want, be who I want. _No one _could judge my thoughts, beliefs, or opinions but me now.

So I took a deep breath and kept scribbling, taking down all my feelings on this new lifestyle I find myself in, quite possibly the only lifestyle I will know ….

At that thought my body tensed, and my hand stilled. What an awful thing to belief! I scolded myself. This surely won't _always_ be my life. I hated myself for falling into such helplessness. This was not my forever; it couldn't be. I would not allow it. I may have to put on a mask, I may have to play my part, but in the end I knew who I was.

And this was not it.

If someone like Lauren could change her stars, so could I. My thoughts then rested on Lauren, and I about gasped as my feelings overtook me….

Because there it is again, that bitter tale lingering after every thought concerning Lauren.

What was the matter with me? She had always been a dear friend of mine. Her happiness should bring me happiness. She would have a husband and a family. Her only kin was her mother and she had passed three winters ago. Now Lauren would be able to mother children. She would have her very own home .where she could delegate tasks, and busy herself with womanly duties. I should be elated, but I wasn't.

All I could think of was how cold the floor was through my thin pallet. How my rear hurt from that God awful whipping he had given me. How my head hurt from crying so much ,and how if I let myself I could cry some more.

Perhaps that foreign feeling that kept wracking my conscience was ….jealousy.

Once that thought, that _fact_ crept its way into my head, it triggered something deep inside me.

And for the first time since I had become …this; all those well constructed walls, those defense bricks, I have surrounded myself with came crashing down, throwing harsh truths at my face.

Because I may have hid it well, but for quite some time now Lauren's reality was my dream. My fantasy.

A fantasy I realized in this moment will never come true.

Because here I was. I was not promised a family or children. There was no home for me here, no certain future, certainly no promise of marriage_. _

_Edward was about to marry and what would I be then? _

_A simple slave girl, whose only identity was that I once warmed the handsome Edward's royal bed. I would sleep in the slave corridors at night, and slave away cleaning his halls by day. Perhaps he would sell me as they did in certain parts of England. Perhaps he would free me._

''He will never make me a Lauren '' those words pierced into my heart. As much as it pains me to admit it; it was what I wanted from him. A happy ending, a fairytale.

''Did you say something?''

I must have spoken aloud for Edward was no longer writing, but staring at me confused. I shook my head no, but he kept his gaze on me for a while, his eyes distant as if he were daydreaming. I glared at him then wrote in angry scribbles on the parchment, for an hour or so, putting all those thoughts to words. I could feel his eyes on me but I did not care to look up. After a time, I set down my journal to let the pages dry. Unfortunately I forgot that I had resolved to not even look at him, and I chanced a glance.

It surprised me that his eyes were still turned in my direction as if he was waiting for something.

"Should I fetch a second candle or are you finished for the night?" he asked civilly. He was leaning over, his upper body supported by his desk, his eyelids droopy. The candle by his side was now flickering, burned to the wick. And then I realized that he had been waiting for me to cease. I narrowed my eyes.

"You could have simply ordered me to be done," I offered snidely, but he shook his head.

"Bella you will not bait me into a fight. Now what will it be?"

Part of me wanted to say I needed a second flame, just to force him to be awake, but I too was drained.

Instead of answering him I stood and walked calmly over to his side, while trying to keep my expression cold and calculated. I extinguished the flicker by pinching the flame between my fingers. He was all the sudden very conscious, his posture stiff. Our hard gazes met in the dim room, and then I turned around quite satisfied by the look of anger laced with confusion on his face.

Because I was not the only one fooling herself in this chamber of Angst.

Edward could pretend that all he wants was my submission and obedience, except the ugly truth was; a apart of him craved my rebellion and desired our fiery arguments. But from this moment on he wouldn't even be getting that.

My thoughts that were scratched down in my journal all confirmed this. That is what I love the most about writing is its freeing ability. It opens up one's mind, and helps you understand thoughts that seemed so unfathomable, when brewing in your head.

In this past hour of discoveries, I have come to realize that the opposite of love is not the hateful act I have been putting on for him. It's indifference.

And that is precisely what I am going to give him.

He'll scream, and I'll say nothing.

He'll insult, and I'll feel nothing.

He'll demand, and I'll do nothing.

Edward Cullen's life was in for an interesting turn of events. He was about to be so miserable, that he was either going to get rid of me or kill me. Both outcomes were a success in my opinion. It is about time I quit those childish fantasies of mine.

Though I am certain it was killing him, he wordlessly he made his way to his bed and I found my place on my pallet. When I was about to drift off, I heard Emmett's voice behind the door.

"Edward, those bastards are gathered in the hall. Father has said his part- you and I are to give them the infamous Cullen escort to the city limits."

Edward groaned slightly then rose and went to the door. I saw him through half closed eyelids as the light from the hall filtered in. He was shirtless and barefoot and his hair was a mess. Emmett assessed him with a swipe of his eyes then folded his arms across his chest.

"If you are too tired, Jasper and I can do it," Emmett goaded, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"No I will go. It was my woman they touched. No matter how tired I am-I would not dream of letting you and Jasper handle it while I slept," he said with a laugh.

"And that Edward, is what makes you my brother," said Emmett, clapping him on the shoulder.

"If that is what makes us brothers, it is highly probable that Bella is Rosalie's twin," Edward commented dryly, while pulling on a shirt. Emmett smiled, looking my way and I did my best to appear asleep.

"Nah, she is just a woman, Edward. Testing authority is one of their most favored pastimes. It's normal," he said lightly, with a shrug. Edward scoffed then turned back to me, as he put on his boots.

"Well I'll I know is that she is going to be the death of me," he said before closing the door.

I lay there for a while quite satisfied with what I heard. As tiring, and emotional this night was , the truths ,and revelation that were uncovered today ,I very much needed to face. And it seems like Edward and I are finally going to be on the same page.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..

When I woke I could tell it was late morning for the footsteps that echoed in the halls were many in number, signifying that the slaves had begun their morning rounds. I sat up groggily, dreading this morning. After last night's revelation, I knew what I was to do. Simply existing was eating me from the inside out. I wanted to live. How to establish that was a mystery to me, but I was determined to find out.

Edward was long gone. I did not wake when he had returned but the perfectly folded bed linens told me had. He most likely had already mingled with his guest, took his morning ride and eaten with Nessie, who had most likely been up for the past three hours.

Which brought me to my first act of incompliance-I was going to confess willingly: _I, Edward have befriended your daughter. And yes she knows the Lord's Prayer and no I do not feel sorry for teaching her it._

I emotionally tried to prepare myself for Edwards's wrath, expecting to see him barging through the door at any given second; hopefully he would be angry enough that I won't even have provoke him. The good Lord may take mercy on me, and Edward will finally have his full, and send me away.

This…this is what I want-what I need. Yet that doesn't make it any easier. And sitting here waiting for the inevitable did not calm my nerves either.

So I busied myself with putting away his clothing, the clothing that was packed in the coffer, which I found discarded by the door this morning. When the door flew open, banging the wall behind it, I expected to see a red faced Edward. However it was a worried, tear-stricken Alice that entered the room in fast flight.

"She's gone Bella," she cried to me, flinging herself into my arms, sending me falling back to the bed behind me. Confused, I allowed her to cry ,but pried her from me to make out her mumbled words.

"Who is gone?" I asked in frustration. She looked at me with her sad eyes pooled with tears and sniffled a few short breaths, as if what she had to say took tremendous effort...

"Nessie! Someone has stolen her and we cannot find her anywhere," she cried between a heart-wrenching sobs.

All the blood in my body pulled into my heart and I began to imagine the face of the sick soul who had abducted such a timid child. Perhaps it was those filthy men who had set their eyes upon me. They were upset and decided to seek their vengeance. I blocked my mind from the things that such a twisted person was capable of.

Suddenly, all the scheming did not matter. All I could think of was her: the little girl who knew nothing but the four walls of her room, the little girl who loved to sing and rock her dollies.

"Edward and Emmett have begun to question the guests. Rose is simply trying to beat answers from people, but no one has come forth. My mother is devastated and my father is threatening to have his men search everyone's dwelling," she said without breath.

"Edward will surely blame me. I am the last one to have seen her! I tucked her in, after she made me sing that silly song twice over. She did not eat breakfast and she will still be wearing her night things. She will be cold and hungry," she panicked. "Oh Bella he will never forgive me and I shall never forgive myself. What are we to do?"

Unsure of the answer I rubbed circles on her back as she cried warm tears onto my shoulder. I thought for a moment and rose to my feet leaving a sobbing Alice on the bed. I quickly laced my boots and tied my wool coverlet about my shoulders. My feet guided me as if they knew before my mind could connect the pieces.

Outside everyone was running about and the attitude was far from celebratory. The curtains had been hung once again, and the patter of rain attempted to muffle the chaotic shuffle. Servants darted back and forth, coming to Edward or Jasper with answers before darting off again. Carlisle Cullen's voice carried across the room every time he directed a person this way or that.

Down the hall I could hear doors slamming as more servants searched the rooms of each quadrant. The entire place was being turned upside down. There was crying and raised voices and a sea of whispering guests, who stood on the perimeter of the commotion watching with uncaring eyes. It always angered me how some found amusement in others suffering; now it simply set my blood boiling.

Edward was now sitting in the corner his head in his hands his elbow propped up on the table, he looked positively desolate. My traitor's heart fluttered, and longed to comfort him-promise him that we would find her. He just looked _so_ broken.

"Rose has situated guards on both sides of the stables, so no one will take off with her on horseback. I've a dozen men at the entrance would any one attempt to leave on foot. Mother is turning apart the slave corridors and kitchens. If she fails to turn up within the hour father will send men out to search individual dwellings. She will be found Edward," Emmett promised, placing a firm hand on his brother's shoulder. Jasper was behind him talking in a calm voice, but his eyes caught mine as I walked into the room.

Like a ghost I floated past the scurrying people and slipped out of the hall into the cold morning rain. Jasper, seeing the determination in my step, followed me. Edward, who saw Jasper jump into motion, simply trailed behind him.

No, I will_ not_ be changing my mind. This _is_, this was the last time Edward Cullen would ever have any kind of power over my emotions.

_But right now, this is not about me or him. This is about the child I've grown to love. And I think_..._I think I know just where I might find her._

* * *

***MUST READ: Sooo I've been trying to get a feel for how many people are still following VM. The best way to do this is review!***

*********For your review I want to hear one thing that is a MUST for you in upcoming chapters! What do you want to see?*************

** If for whatever reason you wish to do this anonymously you can; anonymous reviews are enabled.**

** Lili and I will be reading over these and possibly incorporating some of them. **


End file.
